La esposa del diablo
by Ana d G
Summary: Candy, una chica valiente y decidida, huye de los maltratos de su padrastro, quien planea entregarla en matrimonio a un despreciable hombre,inesperadamente ella encuentra refugio en casa del peor enemigo de su prometido, el cual se rumora asesinó a su adultera esposa. Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICAS...**

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRA HISTORIA ADAPTADA CON MI PAREJA CONSENTIDA...**

**ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE OTRA NOVELA DE LISA KLEYPAS, EN LO PERSONAL, ESTA ME ENCANTÓ Y NO PUDE RESISTIRME A ADAPTARLA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI.**

**EL TÍTULO ORIGINAL DE LA NOVELA ES BODA ENTRE EXTRAÑOS, PERO NO ME GUSTÓ EL TÍTULO Y LO CAMBIE...**

**SINOPSIS.**

**A COMIENZOS DEL SIGLO XIX EN NUEVA ORLEANS, UNA MUCHACHA CRIOLLA, VALIENTE Y DECIDIDA, HUYE DE UN PADRASTRO QUE LA MALTRATA Y QUE DESEA OBLIGARLA A CONTRAER MATRIMONIO CON UN HOMBRE DESPRECIABLE, EN SU CAMINO, SE ENCUENTRA CON LA INESPERADA PROTECCIÓN DE tERRENCE GRANDCHESTER, UN HOMBRE DEL QUE SE DICE, ASESINÓ A SU ADÚLTERA ESPOSA...**

**Natchez, 1805**

El sonido de los puños golpeando la carne llenaba la habitación. Hecha un ovillo con los brazos sobre la cabeza, Candy permanecía inmóvil mientras gritos ahogados brotaban de su garganta en carne viva. Su rebelón había sido aplastada hasta tal punto que lo único que quedaba de ella era la firme decisión de sobrevivir a la acometida de su padrastro.

George Johnson era un hombre de baja estatura pero de constitución muy robusta y, fuerte como un toro, solía compensar con su vigor su falta de inteligencia. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Candy no ofrecería más resistencia, se incorporó con un gruñido de furia y se limpió en el chaleco los puños ensangrentados.

Candy tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que George por fin había terminado. Apartó los brazos con cautela y ladeó la cabeza.

Su padrastro se alzaba sobre ella con los puños todavía apretados. Candy tragó saliva, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre, y logró erguirse hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

-Bien, ahora ya conoces las consecuencias de desafiarme, -masculló George-. Y a partir de ahora, cada vez que se te ocurra, aunque sea solo mirarme con impertinencia, te lo haré pagar muy caro.- alzó un puño a la altura de la cara de Candy-. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Oui –Candy cerró los ojos. "Que esto se haya terminado de una vez", pensó febrilmente. "Que esto se haya terminado de una vez…" con tal de que se fuera, estaba dispuesta a no hacer ni decir nada.

Fue vagamente consiente del resoplido de desprecio que exhaló George mientras salía de la habitación. La cabeza le dio vuelas mientras se arrastraba hasta su cama, y se incorporaba penosamente hasta quedar de pie. Se llevó una mano a la mandíbula magullada y la tocó con mucho cuidado. Un sabor salado le inundó la boca y se apresuró a escupir. La puerta crujió y Candy le dirigió una mirada llena de recelo, temiendo que su padrastro hubiera vuelto. Sin embargo, era su tía Elroy, quién había buscado refugio en otra habitación durante los peores momentos de la rabia de George.

Elroy, conocida por todos como _tante _era una de esas infortunadas solteronas que no consiguieron encontrar marido mientras estaban en edad de casarse, y por consiguiente se veían obligadas a sobrevivir de la incierta caridad de sus parientes, que aceptaban su presencia de mala gana. Sus facciones regordetas permanecieron contrariadas en una mueca de exagerada preocupación mientras contemplaba el rostro contusionado de Candy.

-Estás pensando que merezco el castigo –dijo ella con voz enronquecida-. Sé que lo piensas, después de todo, George es el cabeza de la familia… el único hombre de la casa. Sus decisiones deben ser aceptadas sin cuestionarlas. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Es una suerte que no haya ido más allá –dijo Elroy, consiguiendo que su voz sonara a la vez compasiva y condenatoria-. No hubiera podido aguantarlo. –Fue hasta Candy y la cogió de la mano-. Déjame ayudarte…

-Vete... murmuró Candy, quitándose de encima la mano regordeta de Elroy. No necesito tu ayuda ahora. La necesitaba hace diez minutos, cuando George estaba golpeándome.

-Tienes que aceptar tu destino sin resentimiento –dijo Elroy-. Convertirte en la esposa de Neil Leagan, tal vez no vaya a ser terrible como te imaginas.

Candy dejó escapar un gemido de dolor mientras se subía a la cama.

-Elroy, tu no crees eso. Leagan es un canalla y un cerdo, y nadie que tenga dos dedos de frente dirá lo contrario.

_-Le bon Dieu _ha decidido por ti, y si es voluntad suya que seas la esposa de semejante hombre… -Elroy se encogió de hombros.

-Pero no ha sido dios quién me ha elegido. –Candy clavó la mirada en el umbral vacío. –Fue George.

Durante los dos últimos años, su padrastro había gastado todo el dinero que Albert, el padre de Candy había dejado después de morir. Para volver a disponer de dinero, y de crédito, George había dispuesto que Susana, la hermana mayor de Candy, contrajera matrimonio con un rico caballero que tenía tres veces su edad. Ahora le tocaba el turno a ella de ser vendida al mejor postor. Había pensado que George no sería capaz de encontrarle un esposo peor que el que había elegido para Susana, pero su padrastro había logrado superarse a sí mismo.

El futuro esposo de Candy, era un plantador de Nueva Orleans llamado Neil Leagan. Durante su único encuentro, Leagan había justificado los peores temores de Candy, comportándose de una manera grosera y llena de prepotencia, y llegando al extremo de, medio borracho, ponerle las manos en el escote en un torpe intento de tocarle los pechos. Eso había parecido divertir mucho a George, quién alabó la hombría de aquel ser repúgnate.

-¿Candy? –Elroy seguía inclinada sobre ella, llenándola de disgusto con su presencia-. Quizás un poco de agua fría para lavar tú…

-No me toques. –Candy apartó la cara-. Si quieres ayudarme, haz venir a mi hermana. –Pensar en Susana hizo que sintiera un enorme deseo de ser consolada.

-Pero su esposo tal vez no le de permiso para…

-Tú díselo –insistió Candy, bajando la cabeza. Dile a Susana que la necesito.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación, después de que Elroy se hubiera ido. Lamiéndose los labios hinchados y llenos de grietas, Candy cerró los ojos intentando hacer planes.

Los malos tratos de George solo habían servido para intensificar su determinación de encontrar una salida a la pesadilla en la que se encontraba atrapada.

A pesar del dolor de sus magulladuras, Candy dormitó hasta que el sol de la tarde se hubo desvanecido y la habitación empezó a oscurecerse con las sombras del crepúsculo, al despertar, encontró a su hermana sentada junto a la cabecera de su cama.

-Susana- susurró, al tiempo que sus labios doloridos expresaban una sonrisa torcida.

Tiempo atrás, Susana habría llorado ante el dolor de Candy y la abría tomado en sus brazos para consolarla. Pero, la Susana del pasado había sido sustituida por una mujer frágil y extrañamente encerrada en sí misma. Susana siempre había sido la más guapa de las dos hermanas, su pelo era liso y rubio, mientras que el de Candy era rizado, y la piel pálida y perfecta de Susana contrastaba con las pecas de Candy. Sin embargo, Candy nunca había sentido celos de su hermana mayor, porque Susana siempre se había mostrado muy cariñosa y maternal con ella. Más de hecho que su propia madre, Pauna.

Susana puso una mano perfumada sobre el cabezal de la cama. Lucía un peinado a la última moda y su rostro había sido cuidadosamente empolvado, pero ningún artificio podía ocultar el hecho de que había envejecido mucho desde su matrimonio.

-Susana… -dijo candy, y se le quebró la voz.

El rostro de su hermana estaba tenso, pero reflejaba compostura.

-¿Finalmente ha ocurrido? Siempre temí que terminarías provocando a George. Te advertí que no debías desafiarlo. Candy se apresuró a contárselo todo.

-Quiere que me case con un plantador de Nueva Orleans, un hombre al que desprecio…

-Sí, Neil Leagan –fue la seca réplica de su hermana-. Que ya estaba al corriente antes de que Neil llegara a Natchez,

-¿Lo sabías? –dijo Candy mientras fruncía el ceño perpleja-. ¿Por qué no me advertiste lo que planeaba George?

-por lo que he oído decir, Leagan no es un mal partido. Si eso es lo que quiere George, entonces hazlo. No quiero que te expongas a que él te dé una paliza que pueda matarte.

-Por favor, no hagas las cosas difíciles –dijo Susana en un tono suplicante.

-No, tú no sabes cómo es ese hombre…

-Estoy segura de ello… pero Candy, el matrimonio no es tan malo…, al menos comparado con esto, dijo mirando el cuerpo herido de su hermana. Mandarás en tu propia casa, y ya no tendrás que estar a merced de George, el no podrá hacerte daño de nuevo, tampoco tendrás que estar pendiente de mamá ahora. Y, después de que hayas traído al mundo un par de niños, tu esposo ya no frecuentara tu cama con mucha frecuencia.

-¿Y se supone que he de conformarme con eso el resto de mi vida? –preguntó Candy con un nudo en la garganta.

Susana suspiró, pues ella sabía que a veces Candy podía llegar a ser bastante obstinada y que una vida así no sería suficiente para ella.

Ella había venido con la esperanza de convencerla y evitar así que Candy se viera víctima del horrible carácter de George, pues Susana sabía que George sería capaz de matarla si no accedía a hacer lo que él le pedía.

-Siento no poder consolarte, pero me parece que no tienes alternativa, te pido, te suplico que cumplas con la voluntad de George, no te expongas a un arrebato más de su ira. –Susana se inclinó sobre ella y le tocó el hombro dolorido, en respuesta Candy hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

Susana apretó los labios, sabiendo que Candy estaba molesta con ella por no acceder a ayudarla.

-¿Podrías al menos intentar fingir obediencia? Dijo Susana.

-Sí, dijo Candy de mala gana.

-Ahora iré a ver a mamá ¿Qué tal ha estado esta semana?

-Peor que de costumbre. El médico dijo… -Candy titubeó, con los ojos clavados en la extensión de damasco bordado que colgaba sobre el cabezal. Al igual que el resto del mobiliario de la casa, estaba raído y ajado por el paso del tiempo-. A estas alturas mamá no podría levantarse de la cama aunque quisiera –dijo con un hilo de voz-. Todos esos años de fingir que era una inválida y no salir nunca de su habitación, la han debilitado. Si no fuese por Georg, ella gozaría de una salud excelente. Pero cada vez que él empieza a gritar, ella toma otra dosis de tónico, corre las cortinas y duerme durante dos días. ¿Por qué se casó con él?

Sausana sacudió la cabeza en actitud pensativa.

-Una mujer tiene que adaptarse a lo que se le ofrece. Cuando papá murió, la juventud de mamá ya había quedado muy atrás, y hubo pocos pretendientes. Supongo que George le pareció el partido más prometedor.

-Podría haber optado por vivir sola.

-Incluso un mal esposo es mejor que vivir sola, lo sabes, y más aún con dos hijas que mantener. –Susana se levantó y se alisó la falda.

-Mamá… ¿Se ha enterado de lo sucedido?

-No veo como podría haber evitado enterarse.

-Entonces estoy segura de que se encontrará muy alterada. Bueno, con nosotras dos lejos, puede que encuentre un poco de calma, eso espero por el bien de mamá.

Candy siguió a Susana con la mirada, mientras esta se iba…

Susana, ya no volvió el rostro, en verdad le dolía ver así a Candy, ¿Pero que podría hacer ella para ayudarla?

Candy se dio la vuelta sobre su costado, el cuerpo le dolía mucho, hasta respirar le costaba. Pero no quería ver a Susana, antes de quedarse dormida nuevamente, sintió la presencia de su hermana al pie de la cama.

Pero se negó a mirarla, de alguna manera esperaba un poco más de comprensión por parte de ella.

Cerró los ojos, y se puso a planear febrilmente. De una cosa estaba segura, no importaba cómo, ni lo que tuviera que hacer para evitarlo, pero nunca se convertiría en la esposa de Neil Leagan.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CAPÍTULO 1_**

_Neva Orleans._

John y Jimmy Grandchester estuvieron dando una vuelta por los bosques y luego bajaron hacia el pantano, abriéndose paso alrededor de hoyas de barro, pinos y sicomoros. Bastante altos para su edad, los dos muchachos eran delgados y desgarbados, porque aún no habían llegado a desarrollar la musculatura de su padre.

Sus facciones lucían el rasgo de la arrogancia innata de todos los Grandchester. Los mechones de sus abundantes cabelleras castañas les caían sobre la frente en una serie de rebeldes oleadas, las largas pestañas enmarcaban sus grandes ojos azules. Quienes no los conocían, nunca eran capaces de distinguirlos, pero por dentro, eran todo lo distintos que pueden serlo dos muchachos. John era amable y compasivo, alguien que seguía las reglas incluso cuando no entendiera sus razones. En cambio Jimmy, era implacable, detestaba la autoridad y se enorgullecía de ello.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó John-. ¿Cogemos la canoa y buscamos piratas río abajo?

Jimmy rió desdeñosamente.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. Yo pienso visitar a Emily.

Emily Scipion era una guapa morena, hija de un comerciante de la ciudad. Últimamente había mostrado algo más que un interés pasajero en Jimmy, aunque sabía que John estaba prendado de ella. La joven parecía pasarlo en grande enfrentando a un hermano con otro.

Emily era dos años mayor que los gemelos Grandchester. Aún así, debido a su costitución física ambos muchachos parecían ser mayores, cuando en realidad solo contaban con doce años.

-¿Estás enamorado de ella?

Jimmy sonrió y escupió.

-¿Amor? ¿A quién le importa eso? ¿Te he contado lo que dejó que le hiciera la última vez que la vi?

-¿Qué? –quiso saber John, cada vez más celoso.

Sus miradas se encontraron. De pronto Jimmy le dio a su hermano un golpe en el hombro y se echó a reír, para luego echar a correr entre los árboles perseguido por John.

-¡Vas a decírmelo! –John cogió un puñado de barro y lo arrojó a la espalda de Jimmy-. Te obligaré a…

Ambos se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron un movimiento cerca de la canoa. Un chiquillo vestido con ropas harapientas y un sombrero de ala caída que le cubría el rostro por completo, estaba tirando de la soga que sostenía la canoa fija al pequeño muelle.

La cuerda que había mantenido amarrada la embarcación cayó de sus manos cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de ser descubierto. Cogió rápidamente un pequeño bulto de tela que llevaba consigo y echó a correr.

-¡Intentaba robarla! –gritó Jimmy.

Los gemelos olvidaron su reciente disputa y corrieron lanzando alaridos guerreros en pos del ladrón que escapaba.

-¡Córtale el paso! –ordenó Jimmy. John fue hacia la izquierda, desapareciendo detrás de un macizo de cipreses, que dejaban caer sus barbas de musgo sobre las fangosas aguas marrones.

En cuestión de minutos consiguió rebasar al chico y se plantó frente a él más allá del bosquecillo de cipreses.

Al ver los violentos temblores del muchacho, John sonrió triunfalmente y se pasó un antebrazo por la frente cubierta de sudor.

-Lamentarás haber tocado nuestra canoa –jadeó, yendo hasta su presa.

Respirando pesadamente, el ladrón echó a correr en dirección contraria para estrellarse con Jimmy, quién lo agarró de un brazo y lo levantó del suelo. El chico dejó caer su hatillo y soltó un alarido que hizo reír a los muchachos.

-¡John! –chilló Jimmy, esquivando los débiles puñetazos del chico. ¡Mira lo que he atrapado! ¡Un pequeño ladrón que no siente ningún respeto por la propiedad ajena! ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él?

John contempló al desafortunado jovencito con la mirada llena de censura.

-¡Tú! –ladró mientras se contoneaba ante el chico que se retorcía-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Soltadme! ¡No he hecho nada!

-Solo porque te hemos interrumpido antes de que lo hicieras. –dijo Jimmy.

John silbó al ver los verdugones rojizos y los arañazos aún frescos que cubrían los brazos delgados del muchacho.

-Les has ofrecido un buen banquete a los mosquitos, ¿Verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el pantano?

El chico, que no paraba de retorcerse, consiguió darle una patada en la rodilla a Jimmy.

-¡Ah, eso duele! –Jimmy se apartó la cabellera castaña que caía sobre su frente y fulminó al chico con la mirada-. ¡Ahora sí que se me ha acabado la paciencia!

-¡Suéltame! –gritó el muchachito.

Muy irritado, Jimmy levanto la mano para darle un buen golpe y enseñarle quién mandaba.

-¡No! –gritó John, irremediablemente conmovido por aquel muchachito, se le veía tan frágil, a pesar de que el sombrero que llevaba puesto impedía ver los rasgos de aquel chiquillo, él era casi tan alto como ellos, pero su constitución era delgada y delicada. –Es pequeño, por favor no abuses de tu fuerza –rogó John.

-Que blando eres. –dijo Jimmy, al tiempo que apretaba más el brazo alrededor del muchacho, y ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Lo torturamos hasta hacerlo hablar, o lo arrojamos al pantano?

-¿Ya sabes que ahí dentro hay serpientes? –dijo Jimmy, burlonamente dirigiéndose al chico cautivo.

-¡No, por favor!

-También hay caimanes, y muchos otros insectos, estoy seguro que les vendría bien darse un festín con carne fresca.

El muchacho empezó a forcejear con mucha más fuerza, dispuesto a luchar por su vida, en el forcejeo, el sombrero que llevaba sobre la cabeza, cayó, revelando una larguísima trenza, rubia, y unas delicadas facciones enmarcadas por unos impactantes ojos verdes.

El ladrón era una chica… ahora que podían apreciar el rostro de la muchacha, se dieron cuenta de que ella era mucho mayor que ellos, era pequeña, y parecía sumamente cansada.

-Por favor, no me arrojes al agua. _Je vous en prie. _No sé nadar.

Jimmy la apartó un poco, y bajó la mirada hacía aquel rostro pequeño y sucio, sin duda la chica era bonita, no extraordinaria, pero bonita. Aún cubierta de barro y con las picaduras de mosquito en su rostro.

-Bueno, -dijo Jimmy, parece que estábamos equivocados. No voy a tirarte al agua, me parece que puedo encontrar un mejor uso para ti.

Aún siendo mucho más pequeños que la muchacha, en cuanto a edad se refería, Candy comprendió que ellos podían someterla, además el cansancio por el viaje, la tenía agotada, así que no le quedaba más remedio que intentar negociar con ellos para que la dejaran libre.

-Jimmy, dámela, le ordenó John.

Jimmy sonrió con expresión sombría y le dio la espalda a su hermano.

-Vete de aquí, la chica me pertenece.

-Es tan mía como tuya, yo te ayudé a capturarla, además tú tienes a Emily.

-Quédate con Emily, en lo que a mí respecta la quiero a ella.

John frunció el ceño.

-Deja que ella escoja,

-Que así sea, dijo Jimmy, dirigiéndole una mirada retadora a John.

-Bueno, muchacha, ¿A cuál de los dos quieres?

Candy se quedó pensativa, sabía que estaba perdida, en esas condiciones no llegaría bastante lejos, pero no tenía grandes opciones, sabía que incluso una horrible muerte en el pantano sería mucho mejor que regresar a casa y aceptar ser la esposa de Neil Leagan.

-Vamos, no tenemos todo el día, dijo Jimmy, con impaciencia. Candy miró a los dos muchachos, tratando de escrutar sus rostros, Jimmy la sacudió con fuerza.

-Por Dios, Jimmy, no hay necesidad de hacerle daño.

-No le he hecho daño, replicó Jimmy indignado. Solo la he apretujado un poco, y volveré a hacerlo si no se decide de una buena vez por todas.

Una vez más Candy estudió los rostros de los muchachos, Jimmy, el muchacho que la sostenía, le provocaba un poco de pánico, se le veía muy rudo, John en cambio, parecía más bondadoso, incluso en sus ojos azules, mostraban un atisbo de compasión, quizá podría convencerlo de que la dejara ir.

-Tú, dijo desesperadamente Candy, señalando a John.

-¿Él? se burlo, Jimmy, mientras dejaba que los pies de Candy tocaran el suelo. Con un bufido despectivo la empujó hacia su hermano, quien la sostuvo en sus brazos, para que no cayera.

-Ahí la tienes, John, haz lo que te plazca con ella, dijo a su hermano, mientras se agachaba para recoger el bultito de tela que la chica llevaba consigo, lo abrió y dentro descubrió un buen puñado de joyas y monedas de oro, además de un vestido y un peine de ámbar.

Candy hizo una mueca al ver que Jimmy examinaba sus pertenencias y se las llevaba consigo.

-¿Cómo has conseguido todas esas joyas y dinero? –preguntó Jimmy, pero Candy no respondió.

Aquellas eran las cosas que su hermana, Susana le había dado la noche anterior a que se anunciara oficialmente su compromiso con Leagan. Días después de la paliza que George le proporcionara, Candy tuvo que fingir que no opondría resistencia ya, y tuvo que soportar los bruscos manoseos y las obsenidades que su prometido, le daba, cada que la veía.

-No sabes cómo ansío, que llegue la noche de bodas, para poder encontrar alivio entre tus piernas, eres realmente bonita, le decía aquel asqueroso hombre, que siempre traía aliento alcohólico.

Como parte de los preparativos para la boda, Candy tuvo que viajar a Nueva Orleans, dónde se hospedaría en casa de su futuro marido, como medida de seguridad, Candy debía viajar con su tía Elroy y con Susana, George las alcanzaría después…

La noche antes de la llegada de George, Candy lloraba desesperadamente en la habitación que se le había asignado, en el segundo piso, en casa de los Leagan, Candy ya llevaba ahí tres días, la casa era suficientemente grande para los que habitaban allí, cuando llegó nadie se molestó en pedir explicaciones a Neil, él solo se limitó a presentarla como su prometida, así que a nadie le importó su presencia y la de las mujeres que le acompañaban, una mucama se encargó de asignarles habitaciones conjuntas, la de ella era la del medio, esa era la manera más segura de mantenerla vigilada, él área de la casa dónde se hallaba Candy estaba totalmente desocupada, y Neil había ordenado que nadie se acercara, Candy se la pasaba encerrada, y todas las noches tenía que echar el cerrojo a la puerta para evitar que Neil entrara y tratara de abusar de ella, como ya había intentado hacer tan solo el primer día que llegó.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano, tendrás que ser mía, le decía… así que deja de resistirte más, se buena y deja que te enseñe un poco de lo que serán tus obligaciones, después de la boda…

Susana, no se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra a su hermana, pues sabía que ella estaba molesta, y con mucha justificación, Candy tenía razón, aquel era el hombre más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra, le llevó un poco de tiempo, pero reunió el valor suficiente y se acercó a la habitación de candy, dando leves toquidos…

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Susana, abre por favor, pero apresúrate.

-Candy obedeció, pues después de todo, aún tenía cariño hacia su hermana.

-Vamos Candy tienes que huir de aquí…

Candy miró con desconcierto a su hermana que entró en la habitación.

-No hay tiempo, toma, le dijo, entregándole un bulto de tela, espero que allí haya lo suficiente para viajar…

- George llegará esta noche, he escuchado a Leagan decirlo a su hermana, elroy ha ido a recibirlo, debes irte antes de que George esté aquí… sí el llega entonces no podré ayudarte…

Fuera, hay una persona que te llevará suficientemente lejos, después depende de ti.

-Busaca a la tía Pony, estoy segura de que ella y su esposo te acogerán en su casa.

-Pero…

-apresúrate, ya no hay tiempo para sentimentalismos.

Susana le paso una soga que había llevado con ella y la ató a la pata de la cama, a continuación se la entregó a Candy.

-Candy y Susana se abrazaron. Pero no hubo tiempo para más despedidas, pues, los pasos de Neil, que estaba totalmente borracho, se acercaban por el pasillo, Candy ya reconocía aquellos pasos tambaleantes.

-Abre la maldita puerta… ¡Será mejor que me entregues de una buena vez lo que es mío por derecho!

Neil comenzó a golpear la puerta, mientras Candy salía por la ventana con ayuda de su hermana, no hubo tiempo para preocupaciones, Susana le ordenó que corriera, ella se encargaría de Neil…

-¿Cómo te llamas? –la calmada voz de John la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Pero ella se echó a llorar ante el recuerdo, no tenía manera de saber cómo estaba Susana, ni que había pasado con George, seguramente estarían buscándola en este preciso momento, es por eso que había determinado tomar el camino del río, pues solo los más desesperados, se atrevían a ir por allí, y sin duda la suya era una situación desesperada.

¿Por qué querías llevarte la canoa?

-Lo siento, no debería haberlo hecho, deja que me valla, no volveré a molestarlos.

John, la examinó de pies a cabeza y Candy no tuvo más remedio que soportar con resignación…

Nunca antes la había examinado de esa manera, mucho menos, le habían dicho que era una gran belleza, ni siquiera cuando se encontraba en sus mejores momentos, y ahora cubierta de barro y maloliente, se sintió casi avergonzada de su aspecto.

-Ven conmigo, dijo el muchacho, quizá podríamos ayudarte.

Candy se alarmó, pues sospechó que el muchacho planeaba llevarla ante sus padres, en tal caso, la conducirían directamente a la casa de los Leagan.

-No, por favor –suplicó ella, tirando del brazo de John.

-No te queda otra elección.

Candy trató de zafarse de él dándole un golpe, pero él la derrotó con humillante facilidad.

-No voy a hacerte daño, dijo John, mientras se la echaba al hombro.

Jimmy lo contempló, con cierto brillo en la mirada.

-¿A dónde piensas llevarla?

-Con nuestro padre.

-¿Con nuestro padre? ¿Y para que vas a hacer eso? Lo único que hará es obligarte a soltarla.

-Es lo correcto, dijo John con tranquilidad.

-Idiota –masculló Jimmy, pero caminó detrás de su hermano, que se preparaba para abordar la canoa, con su nueva adquisición en brazos.

-Candy dejó de resistirse, tenía que ahorrar fuerzas para cuando fuera necesario escapar, las fuerzas, empezaban a faltarle, y poco a poco sintió que empezaba a marearse.

-No me lleves de esa manera, me estoy mareando, y si continúas, vomitaré, dijo ella con voz pastosa.

-¿Prefieres caminar?

-Sí, dijo ella.

Los dos muchachos se colocaron uno a cada lado, y la ayudaron a caminar, guiándola por el resto del camino.

Fue entonces que Candy comprendió que los chicos debían pertenecer a una adinerada familia, pues la propiedad a la que se dirigían daba directamente al bayou, que era el distrito exclusivo, en el que vivían los plantadores más importantes de la región.

St. John, era un dedo de agua que iba desde el lago Pontchartrain, hasta el río Mississipi.

El sol de atardecer, poco a poco desaparecía, y candy estaba cada vez más cansada, al fin llegaron a una propiedad, enmarcada por grandes y gruesas veredas, columnas que cargaban sobre sí los tres pisos de la construcción. Numerosas arboledas de cipreses, robles y magnolios habían sido plantadas alrededor de la capilla, el ahumadero, y lo que parecían ser los alojamientos de los esclavos.

Candy sintió que el estómago se le revolvía de una manera muy desagradable, cuando los muchachos la llevaron por un tramo, dónde había escalones que daban a la puerta principal.

Entraron en una elegante sala de estar, Jimmy, se apresuró a ir por delante, y entró en una habitación. Detrás de él, entró John, con Candy en brazos.

-¿Padre?

Detrás de un escritorio de madera estaba un hombre, que ni siquiera levantó la mirada para ver a sus hijos que le llamaban, el hombre no llevaba chaleco, únicamente, una fina camisa blanca de seda que se le pegaba a los músculos.

Al fin el hombre habló.

-¿Qué ocurre? –dijo con una voz que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Candy.

-Padre –dijo John –sorprendimos a alguien, tratando de robar nuestra canoa.

-el hombre juntó la pila de papeles en los que había mantenido fija la vista.

-Espero que le hayan enseñado las consecuencias de poner las manos en propiedad de los Grandchester.

-De hecho padre…. El ladrón…

-resultó ser una chica, repuso Jimmy.

Evidentemente, eso llamó la completa atención de aquel hombre, que por fin se dio la vuelta y contempló a Candy con curiosidad.

Si el diablo decidiera, algún día tomar una apariencia humana, Candy estaba segura que sería exactamente como la de aquel hombre: amenazadora, atractiva, con una nariz imperiosa y afilada, una boca realmente tentadora, y unos ojos extremadamente azules. Grandchester era un hombre con una virilidad desbordante, con el intenso bronceado de alguien que pasa mucho tiempo trabajando al aire libre.

Aunque Candy no era de baja estatura, la presencia dominadora de aquel hombre la hacía sentir casi diminuta. Él se puso de pie, se apoyó en el escritorio y la examinó perezosamente.

-¿Quién eres? Preguntó.

Candy estaba resuelta a no decir nada que pudiera comprometer su situación, y que le valiera un regreso inminente a su prisión, tampoco daría a demostrar que se sentía intimidada, así que levantó la cara y le sostuvo la mirada a aquel hombre, en actitud desafiante.

-¡No ha querido decir nada! –dijo John

Terry se acercó a ella y la examinó con cuidado, Candy no fue consciente de que estaba retrocediendo, hasta que chocó con la sólida forma de John.

-¿Por qué querías llevarte la canoa?

-Yo, lo siento, le juro que nunca antes había robado nada, pero es que…

-¿Cómo te llamas? Volvió a preguntar Terry, tomando con una de sus manos la carita de la muchacha, obligándola a mirarlo.

-¿Quiénes son tu familia?

-Es muy amable, en interesarse, pero no es necesario… por favor, solo deje que me vaya, no deseo dar molestias a nadie, si me deja ir, seguiré mi camino.

-¿Te has perdido?

-No, se limitó a decir ella.

-Entonces estás huyendo de alguien.

El titubeo de Candy se prolongo demasiado.

-No, _Monsieur…_

-¿De quién?

Candy apartó de su barbilla los dedos de Terry, al momento que una leve sensación de derrota invadió su cuerpo.

-No tiene ninguna necesidad de saberlo, -dijo ella secamente, solo déjeme marchar.

Él sonrío, como si se sintiera complacido por aquel destello de temple.

-¿Es usted de Nueva Orleans mademoiselle?

-No.

-Ya me parecía que no, ¿ha oído hablar de la familia Grandchester?

De hecho, Candy si había oído hablar de ella. En casa de los Leagan, había escuchado mencionarles, y mientras contemplaba el rostro severo de aquel hombre, intentó recordar que se decía de ellos, entonces recordó que aquel apellido había sido mencionado en una cena de negocios. Varios plantadores de Louisiana habían llegado a figurar entre los hombres más ricos de la nación, y Grandchester era uno de ellos. Si recordaba correctamente, la familia poseía enormes extensiones de tierra, las cuales incluían el bosque que se encontraba más allá del lago Pontchartrain. Los amigos de George habían dicho con cierto resentimiento que, Terrence Grandchester, el cabeza de la familia, se había vuelto muy amigo del nuevo gobernador del territorio de Orleans.

-He oído hablar de usted, admitió Candy, sin duda es un hombre importante en Nueva Orleans, y sin duda, tendrá cosas mucho más importantes de las que hacerse cargo. Le pido disculpas por mi pequeña transgresión, pero obviamente no he causado ningún daño. Y, ahora, si me lo permite, me gustaría marcharme.

La mano de Terry se cerró suavemente alrededor del brazo de ella.

-Pero es que si me importa, dijo él con dulzura, no puedo permitir que una dama valla por ahí sola y en esas condiciones.

Aunque el contacto de él había sido suave, desgraciadamente los dedos de él se habían posado en uno de los verdugones que aún permanecían en su cuerpo por la golpiza que su padrastro le había propinado, Candy tragó aire, tratando de esconder todo rastro de dolor e incomodidad., pero era demasiado tarde, él se había dado cuenta de la mueca de dolor de ella, y rápidamente bajo la mirada para examinar la mancha morada en su brazo.

-¿A dónde planeaba ir en canoa?

-Tengo una tía que vive en Beauvallet

-¿Beauvallet? –repuso Jimmy, que observaba con atención a la muchacha. ¡Eso queda a veinticinco kilómetros de aquí ¿Es que nunca has oído hablar de los caimanes? ¿No sabes lo que te podría ocurrir en el pantano? ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

-Jimmy, lo interrumpió Terry, Basta, y el muchacho se calló al instante.

-recorrer semejante distancia sola, es una empresa ambiciosa, dijo Terry. Pero tal vez, no planeaba ir sola ¿Iba usted a encontrarse con alguien? ¿Un amante quizá?

-Sí, mintió ella. De pronto se sintió tan cansada y confusa, que empezó a trastabillar, sabía que tenía que alejarse de ese hombre, lo más pronto posible. Eso es exactamente lo que he planeado, y usted está interfiriendo con mi plan así que…

Terry no la dejó terminar la frase, la detuvo con un solo brazo, y la obligó a sentarse en una acolchada silla que había ahí.

-Maldito sea, ¿Por qué no se limita a dejarme marchar?

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerle daño. Estese quieta.

Luego dirigió una mirada a los gemelos que aún estaban en la habitación, observando con fascinación a su padre.

-Marchaos los dos.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Protestó Jimmy.

Nosotros la encontramos y además…

-¡He dicho ahora! Y díganle a vuestra _grand meré _que deseo que se reúna con nosotros.

-Antes de que los muchachos salieran Candy levantó el dedo índice para señalar a Jimmy.

-él tiene mis pertenencias.

¡Quiero que me sean devueltas!

-Jimmy, dijo Terry en voz baja, pero muy firme.

El muchacho arrojó el bulto que llevaba consigo a una silla cercana, y salió rápidamente de la habitación antes de que Terry pudiera darle una reprimenda.

A solas con Terry, Candy se retorció impotentemente, no confiaba en estar con aquel hombre a solas.

-Te he dicho que te estuvieras quieta.

Candy se quedó sin aliento, cuando sintió que las manos de él le subían la camisa, dejando al descubierto su espalda, llena de moretones.

-¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Basta ya! No consentiré que se me trate de esa manera.

-Cálmate, no tienes nada que temer, no siento ningún interés por tus… encantos femeninos, además, por lo regular, prefiero que mis víctimas estén más limpias que tú, antes de abusar de ellas.

Candy dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado, al sentir los dedos de él, escrutando el vendaje que le ceñía los pechos.

Pronto encontró el nudo que sostenía fija la venda, y lo desató.

Candy clavó las uñas en el antebrazo de él.

Él ni siquiera se inmutó, y continuó su trabajo, Candy comprendió que si aquel hombre lo deseara podría hacer lo que quisiera sin que ella pusiera resistencia, se encontraba al límite de sus fuerzas, y sabía que las pocas que le quedaban eran insuficientes para hacerle frente.

-No es usted un caballero, dijo ella.

-Cierto –dijo él apartando la tela que cubría a Candy.

A pesar de su desazón, al ver como un desconocido la dejaba medio desnuda, Candy no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, pues la tela, había empezado escocerle la piel.

-Tal como lo pensaba. –Murmuró Terry.

Candy sabía muy bien lo que él estaba viendo, pues aún aunque había pasado ya una semana desde la paliza recibida, todavía persistían grandes moretones, además a eso se sumaban los rastros de arañazos, picaduras de insectos y otros estragos de su viaje por el río.

Candy nunca se había sentido tan humillada, pero de algún modo, mientras el silencio se prolongaba, ella dejo de darle importancia a lo que pudiera pensar aquel hombre.

Candy estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero él evitó que cayera, la sostuvo en sus brazos, y ella apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de él.

El aroma tan masculino que despedía aquel hombre, hizo que una extraña sensación recorriera el cuerpo de Candy.

Los dedos de Terry se posaron en su mentón con mucha delicadeza, Candy jamás habría podido creer que un hombre como ese fuera capaz de ser tan delicado.

El apretó los dientes.

-¿Quién fue? ¿Quién le hizo eso?

Candy sacudió la cabeza, y habló casi imperceptiblemente.

-Da igual

-Mademoiselle, no está en condiciones de desafiarme, no me haga perder mi tiempo ni pierda el suyo, será mejor que me diga que ha sucedido, después podrá descansar.

La palabra descansar, hizo que Candy se estremeciera de anhelo, estaba claro que él no la dejaría marchar, y ella no podía ofrecer resistencia de ningún tipo, así que decidió que era mejor ahorrar sus energías para cuando realmente las necesitara.

Candy, se prometió que después de descansar, pensaría en cuál sería el siguiente paso que seguiría.

-¿Madmoiselle?

-Fue mi padrastro…

-Ahora dígame, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Primero, prométame, que no le avisará que estoy aquí….

-No voy a hacer tratos contigo _petite_.

-Esntonces ya puede irse al infierno.

Terry esbozó una leve sonrisa, estaba claro, que se sentía más divertido que irritado por su desafío.

-De acuerdo, prometo que no le avisaré que está usted aquí, ahora, dígame como se llama.

-Monsieur George Johnson.

-¿Por qué te pegó?

-Hemos venido de Natchez para mi boda, yo desprecio a mi prometido, y me he negado a cumplir con el compromiso que acordó mi padrastro.

Las cejas de Terry se arquearon. Se consideraba que hasta que una joven criolla se casara, el padre o en este caso el padrastro, era el dueño absoluto de la muchacha en cuestión, y sus órdenes debían ser acatadas sin rechistar. Después de casadas, era el marido, él que adquiría aquellos derechos, así que era absolutamente impensable, desafiar los deseos del progenitor, y más tratándose del matrimonio.

-La mayoría de los hombres, no censurarían a ningún otro que disciplinara a una hija rebelde, en semejantes circunstancias. –dijo él

-¿Y usted que haría? –preguntó Candy, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Yo nunca le pegaría a una mujer, dijo él sin vacilación, dejándola muy sorprendida-. Sin importar cual fuera la provocación.

-Eso… eso… debe representar un gran alivio para su esposa, Monsieur.

Dijo Candy, con la voz apagada, llena de conmoción.

Terry extendió la mano hacia ella, y sintió como temblaba ante su contacto, y le colocó en los hombros el saco que hasta entonces había estado en el respaldo de la silla.

-Soy viudo, _petite._

_-_¡Oh!, fue la única respuesta que Candy pudo dar ante aquella inesperada revelación.

-¿Dónde se aloja tu padrastro?

-En la casa de Monsieur Leagan. –dijo Candy reparando en el súbito destello que apareció en los ojos de aquel hombre.

Terry guardó silencio, y luego le preguntó en voz aún más suave.

-¿Tu prometido es Neil Leagan?

-Si…

-¿Y tú te llamas?

-Candice White –susurró ella, derrotada. Supongo, que conocerá a los Leagan.

-Oh, sí.

-¿Sois amigos?

-No.

Candy se sintió un poco más afortunada, pues quizá sería un poco más fácil procurarse la ayuda de aquel hombre, si no simpatizaba con Leagan.

-¿Terry? Una mujer de edad algo avanzada, entró en la habitación, y frunció el ceño, cuando vio lo sucia que estaba Candy.

-Esta es madeimoselle Candice White, madre, una visitante de Natchez. Al parecer, se ha visto separada de su familia, los chicos la encontraron, y la he invitado a pasar aquí la noche, espero que no tengas ningún inconveniente.

-Por supuesto que no, ahora mismo le pediré a Dorothy que prepare la habitación de huéspedes, y la tina para el baño.

-supongo que querrás asearte, ¿no es así querida?

-Candy asintió, sin embargo, echó una mirada a su improvisado equipaje, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada más que ponerse.

Eleonor, la madre de Terry, se dio cuenta de inmediato.

-No te preocupes por la ropa, estoy segura de que encontraremos algo que te quede bien.

-Mi nombre es Eleonor Grandchester.

-Mucho gusto, señora, dijo Candy haciendo una leve reverencia.

Casi enseguida, entro otra mujer, que Candy supuso debía ser Dorothy, la mujer la condujo escaleras arriba, y le ayudó a asearse, y le puso un ungüento en sus heridas, le entrego ropa de cama limpia, después de eso, Candy se recostó en la cama, quedándose dormida instantáneamente.

En la biblioteca, Terry conversaba con su madre…

-¿Sabes? Yo conocí a la madre de esa jovencita, hace tiempo era una belleza sorprendente, pero creo que su hija no ha heredado esa cualidad.

Terry no opinaba lo mismo, estaba claro que aunque Candy no era una belleza convencional, había algo en ella que lo hacía sentirse atraído, más aún, ella le representaba la oportunidad de al fin vengarse de Neil.

Así que lo resolvió, aquella muchacha tenía que ser suya.

-¿Por qué esta aquí en Nueva Orleans?

-Está prometida a Neil Leagan.

-Dios mío, Terry, por favor dime que no harás una locura…

-Creo que tomaré a su prometida… dijo Terry

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-él le dirigió una mirada burlona a la mujer.

-No, no permitiré que hagas semejante atrocidad.

-¿Acaso preferirías que se case con un hombre como Leagan? Tú sabes, como es él, toda su familia.

-Pues sí, lo preferiría, si con eso puedo evitar que te metas en líos, sabes que si lo haces, un duelo será inevitable.

-No sería el primer duelo que he librado.

-Terry te lo advierto.

-No interfieras, no trates de detenerme, sabes que lo haré, después de todo, también crees que yo mate a mi esposa.

La idea de vengarse del hombre que lo había deshonrado a él y a toda su familia, le pareció a Terry difícil de rechazar…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ ESTA UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO... TENGO QUE AGRADECERLES SU GRAN APOYO... DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE LA DISFRUTEN.**

**EN ESPECIAL GRACIAS A:**

**ABBY MADDOX, LIZ CARTER, EVA GRANDCHESTER, DALIA, LUNA, LADYGMIMI, GADAMI GRANDCHESTER, LAURA GRANDCHESTER, VALENTINA, ARITA, CONNY DE G., CELIA, Y MAGGY DE ANDREW.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 2**

La mañana siguiente, Candy despertó, realmente alterada, por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño y que realmente nunca había escapado de casa de los Leagan.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero los moretones estaban mucho mejor, la ropa de cama que tenía puesta, no la reconoció de ninguna manera, pero entonces todo llegó a su memoria de golpe, y recordó, donde se encontraba, inmediatamente fue en busca de su vestido, pero este había quedado totalmente arruinado, por el viaje, y ahora resultaba inservible.

Fue entonces cuando Eleonor entró en la habitación, llevando consigo un vestido de color azul, que le entregó a Candy.

-Espero que te quede bien, querida.

El vestido era de cuello alto y los pliegues, recordaban más a la vestimenta de una matrona que a una joven como Candy, pero aún así Candy agradeció profundamente la bondad de Eleonor. Poder llevar ropa limpia y librarse de la suciedad y la pestilencia del bayou, suponía un gran alivio.

-tienes mucho mejor aspecto, _ma cheré _–dijo Eleonor, bondadosamente.

Candy murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento, al tiempo que se preguntaba como una mujer que tenía un corazón tan bondadoso podía haber criado un hijo como Terrence. El hombre al que acababa de conocer tenía que haber sido una aberración, porque estaba segura que el resto de la familia no podía ser como él.

-¿Tiene usted más hijos madame? –preguntó.

-Sí, tengo dos hijos más jóvenes, Stear y Archie, quienes han ido a Francia y no tardarán en regresar. –Eleonor, se acercó un poco más y añadió, en tono conspiratorio-: Tengo allí una prima con cinco hermosas hijas, todas ellas por casar, los animé a que fueran a hacerles una larga visita, con la esperanza de que se interesarían por alguna de las chicas y regresaran con una esposa, sin embargo, o las chicas no son tan atractivas como me dijo su madre, o mis tercos hijos están empeñados en no casarse nunca. Dentro de dos meses deberán estar aquí.

Como si le leyera los pensamientos a Candy, Eleonor añadió:

-Puedo asegurarte que Stear y Archie no se parecen nada a su hermano, pero Terry no siempre ha sido así. Ha sido durante los últimos años que se ha vuelto tan amargado. Padeció una gran tragedia en el pasado

Candy estuvo a punto de soltar un resoplido de incredulidad, pero logró contenerse a tiempo. ¿Padecer? El varón tan seguro de sí mismo y poseedor de una espléndida salud, al que había conocido el día anterior, no parecía haber pasado por grandes padecimientos. Ahora, después de una buena noche de sueño, no se sentía intimidada por él, Terrence no volvería a aprovecharse de ella. Una cosa era segura, le daba igual lo que tuviera que hacer, porque no consentiría que se la volviera a poner en manos de George, para luego verse entregada a Neil Leagan.

Su madre le había dicho a menudo que el destino de una mujer era padecer y soportar todo aquello que Dios quisiera enviarle. Y en el pasado Elroy, le había dicho que incluso el peor esposo era mejor que no tener esposo. Bueno, eso estaría muy bien para cualquier chica, pero no para ella.

Candy sintió que el corazón empezaba a latirle más deprisa cuando entraron en el salón, una habitación pequeña y aireada, decorada con tonos marrones y rosados, y con brocados de flores de color crema. Un magnífico acabado holandés cubría la madera de roble blanco. Ventanales impolutos que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo dejaban entrar el sol velado por las brumas de Luisiana. Los pequeños sofás barrocos y sillones de color verde musgo estaban agrupados juntos para invitar a la conversación íntima. Al ver que la habitación se hallaba vacía, Candy empezó a relajarse.

Entonces oyó la voz de Terry en la entrada detrás de ella.

-Madeimoselle, uste tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar… comenzó a decir Terry, pero se interrumpió abruptamente cuando Candy se volvió hacia él. la miró con una expresión cautivada. Candy le devolvió la mirada fríamente al tiempo que se preguntaba que sería lo que él parecía encontrar tan fascinante. Ciertamente su apariencia había mejorado mucho con un baño, y una buena noche de descanso, pero no se hacía ilusiones de que Terry pudiera encontrarla hermosa, ya que ni siquiera el más vigoroso de los cepillados podía domar su vaporosa explosión de rizos rubios, y los dos días pasados a la intemperie habían hecho que sus pecas proliferasen hasta un grado alarmante. Su figura era esbelta y alta, pero no tenía nada de espectacular, sus senos no eran muy grandes, y sus caderas aunque eran un poco anchas no eran gran cosa.

Sus facciones eran agradables, pero su nariz era pequeña, demasiado respingada para su gusto, además sus labios eran excesivamente llenos para lo que marcaba la moda.

Mientras el silencio se prolongaba, Candy sometió a Terry a una insolente inspección, abarcándolo por completo con el tipo de mirada que ninguna dama debería jamás dedicar a un caballero. Terrence era todavía más impresionante y viril de lo que recordaba: bronceado, alto y musculoso, sus cabellos largos y castaños, pulcramente recogidos en una coleta, sus ojos azules llenos de audacia. Hacía que los jóvenes a los que Candy había conocido en Natchez pareciesen inmaduros e inexpertos. Se preguntó irónicamente si Terrence sería un ejemplo típico del criollo de Nueva Orleans. Que Dios la ayudara si había más como él merodeando la ciudad.

-Sí, tenemos mucho de qué hablar –dijo Candy con decisión. Mientras Eleonor tomaba asiento en un sofá tapizado de brocado, Candy fue hacia una silla cercana, tratando de aparentar más calma de la que sentía. Se sentó y miró a Terry con expresión retadora-. En primer lugar, Monsieur, me gustaría saber si tiene intención de mandarme a la plantación de los Leagan.

El que fuera tan directamente al grano no pareció ofender a Terry. Apoyando un hombro sobre el quicio de la puerta en una postura que no podía ser más informal, la observó con atención.

-No, si usted no lo desea madeimoselle.

-No lo deseo

-¿Por qué no acepta el compromiso? –preguntó Terry sin inmutarse-.

Muchas jóvenes se sentirían extremadamente complacidas de poder casarse con un Leagan.

-Yo no veo que haya nada que aprobar en él. su carácter, sus modales, su apariencia, ni siquiera su edad es de mi agrado.

-¿su edad? –Terry frunció el ceño.

-Neil Leagan tiene treinta años. –Candy sonrió provocativamente mientras añadía-. Es muy mayor.

Terry respondió con una mirada irónica, como si fuese obvio que él y Neil, eran casi de la misma edad, Terry era un año más joven.

-Un hombre de treinta años dista mucho de tener un pie en la tumba –dijo secamente-. Sospecho que aún le quedan muchos años por delante.

-Candy, si te casas con Neil, puedes estar segura de que no te faltará nada –intervino Eleonor. El comentario le gano una mirada de advertencia por parte de su hijo.

-Eso carece de importancia –dijo Candy-. Preferiría ser miserablemente pobre antes que casarme con un hombre al que desprecio. Creo que ya he dejado claro, cuales son mis objeciones hacia Neil, además no entiendo porque pidió mi mano, mi dote es despreciable, y aunque provengo de una familia irreprochable, no puede considerarse que seamos aristócratas. Y obviamente no soy ninguna belleza. –se encogió de hombros-. Hay docenas de mujeres que servirían igual de bien a su propósito.

-¿Qué me dice de esa tía suya que vive en Beauvallet? –Preguntó Terry-. ¿Qué esperaba conseguir poniéndose en contacto con ella?

Mi tía y su esposo siempre me han tenido un gran cariño, ellos posen una granja, y yo esperaba que ellos pudieran recibirme al menos por un tiempo.

El rostro de Terry era una máscara de calma,

-Yo podría ayudarla a ganar algo de tiempo, dos o tres días, por lo menos. Podría escribirle una carta a su tía explicándole el dilema en el que se encuentra, y permanecer aquí, hasta que la respuesta llegue. Si su prima desea ayudarle, entonces le proporcionare algún medio seguro para llegar hasta ella antes de que Monsieur Jhonson pueda llegar a ponerle un dedo encima.

Candy frunció el ceño con expresión pensativa.

-mi padrastro y los Leagan, no tardarán en saber que me encuentro aquí, ya sabe usted que los chismes en Nueva Orleans parecen regarse como pólvora, y en menos tiempo de lo que pensamos, el podría presentarse aquí, y ni siquiera usted podrá impedir que me lleven con ellos.

-Podemos alegar que usted enfermó, después de su travesía por el pantano. El médico de la familia dirá cualquier cosa que yo le ordene que diga, él dirá que usted está demasiado delicada de salud, como para pensar en trasladarla.

Candy consideró la propuesta, mientras la aguda mirada de Terry permanecía fija en ella.

-¿Por qué quiere ayudarme? –dijo ella con recelo.

Una leve sonrisa asomó en la comisura de los labios de Terry.

-Por que tengo muy buen corazón, naturalmente.

Candy dejó escapar una sonrisa de incredulidad.

-Perdóneme si no le creo. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?

Supongo que a usted le resultaría sumamente satisfactorio impedir que Monsieur Leagan obtenga algo que desea, ¿no es así?

-Sí, dijo él sin inmutarse, esa es precisamente la razón.

Candy le sostuvo la mirada, perfectamente consciente de que él le ocultaba algo.

-Dígame una cosa, ¿cuál es la razón de la animosidad entre usted y Leagan?

-No tengo ánimo de hablar de ello, -Candy abrió la boca para seguir interrogándolo, pero él la interrumpió bruscamente.

-Señorita White, ¿escribirá sí o no la carta?

-Sí, lo haré –dijo ella aún dudosa, en realidad no quería confiar en ese hombre, pues aún sospechaba que le ocultaba algo, pero no tenía otra elección. Si no aceptaba su ayuda se arriesgaba a continuar viajando sin una certeza de que su tía la recibiera, y además con el riesgo de que la encontraran antes de que pudiera estar lo suficientemente lejos.

-Gracias Monsieur.

Un destello brilló en los ojos de él.

-No tiene por qué agradecer.

Terry acompañó a Candy hasta la biblioteca, y la hizo sentarse detrás de su propio escritorio, proporcionándole portaplumas, pergamino y tinta. De pie, detrás de su silla, Terry contempló la coronilla de la joven, donde su brillante cabellera había sido recogida en una larga trenza, enroscada, su cabello era casi tan brillante como el oro, y estaba rígidamente recogido, con la luz que se colaba a través de las ventanas, se reflejaban en él destellos de luz, que lo hacían brillar de una manera que nunca antes había visto él. Terry no podía evitar sentirse fascinado con la facilidad con que se alteraban los tonos, por toda aquella masa exuberante de rizos que parecían pesar demasiado como para que el esbelto cuello de Candy fuera capaz de sostenerlos.

Lo que el día anterior solo eran meros impulsos, había pasado a convertirse en una resolución irrevocable en cuanto la vio aquella mañana. Hacía años que no deseaba con tanta intensidad a nadie. Candy era hermosa de una manera tan poco usual e irresistible, y ella ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta, todos sus rasgos estaban llenos de firmeza, las líneas de su pómulos, su mandíbula, la línea de su cuello, Terry nunca había visto nada tan invitador como aquella generosa abundancia de pecas… quería seguir sus senderos y hacer que su lengua tocara cada una de ellas.

Aquella mujer, era evidentemente demasiado valiosa para ser entregada así a Leagan.

El hecho de que Candy resultara evidentemente más joven que él, no importaba mucho en este caso. El dominio que mostraba de sí misma era realmente notable para una muchacha de su edad, ella tenía quizá ¿diecinueve? ¿Veinte años? Y estaba claro que no ejercía ninguna clase de miedo sobre ella: lo trataba como si fueran iguales, sin prestar atención a los años que los separaban.

Terry sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso a medida que las imágenes sexuales desfilaban por su mente, y se obligó a apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, y prestar atención a lo que Candy trataba de escribir.

-¿Necesita ayuda madeimoselle?

Las comisuras de los labios de Candy dibujaron una sonrisa.

-Se escribir muy bien, gracias.

Terry había conocido a muchas mujeres de muy buena cuna, que eran prácticamente analfabetas, por lo que resultó una sorpresa bastante agradable el que Candy supiera hacerlo, en la sociedad criolla en la que vivían, era mal visto que una mujer recibiera más educación de la necesaria, las mujeres eran tratadas prácticamente como una moneda de cambio, Terry nunca había estado de acuerdo con esta idea, él creía que era absolutamente necesario que una mujer recibiera un trato más igualitario, después de todo, podía disfrutarse mucho más de la compañía de una mujer instruida, que de una que solo supiera hablar de vestidos y tareas del hogar.

-Veo que ha recibido educación, -comentó él.

-Sí, gracias a mi padre. Contrató a una institutriz para que mi hermana Susana y yo, aprendiéramos a leer y escribir, además aprendimos a hablar inglés, Francés, también estudiamos historia, geografía, matemáticas; incluso llegamos a estudiar uno o dos volúmenes de ciencia. Pero después de que mi padre murió, la institutriz fue despedida. –cogió un portaplumas entre sus dedos y lo hizo rodar-. De todos modos, ya no había mucho más que ella pudiera enseñarnos, pues la educación de una mujer no puede ir más allá de cierto punto.

-¿Le molesta que una mujer desee recibir más educación?

-En lo absoluto, -dijo Terry.

-considero que la educación en una mujer debería ser indispensable.

-Sí gusta, pongo a su disposición, los volúmenes que existen en esta biblioteca, puede leer lo que guste, y si hay algún tema de su interés, puedo ayudarle a conseguir información.

-Gracias Monsieur, ahora, si no le importa, me gustaría tener un poco de privacidad para escribir.

-Por supuesto, dijo Terry

-Una cosa más, ¿podría usted revisar mi ortografía después?

Lo que Terry quería no era precisamente analizar su ortografía, en realidad su cuerpo empezaba a exigirle otras cosas pero logró esbozar una sonrisa.

Terry estaba completamente fascinado por Candy, con su mente profundamente centrada en ella y su sangre comenzando a hervir ante el reto que ella le representaba. Santo Dios, como quería acostarse con ella.

-Por supuesto, será un placer ayudarle, dijo, pero no creo que sea necesaria mi intervención, estoy seguro de que es usted, perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por sí misma, dijo, mientras salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Apenas había podido reponerse de su desenfrenado seseo, cuando llegó al salón. Eleonor lo recibió con evidente alivio.

-Sabía que no te aprovecharías de ella, después de todo –le dijo cariñosamente-. Agradezco al cielo que hayas cambiado de parecer.

Él le lanzó una mirada sin ninguna expresión.

-No he cambiado de parecer acerca de nada.

El semblante de Eleonor se llenó de tristeza y de decepción.

-Pero, la carta que estás permitiendo que le escriba a su tía.

-Esa carta, nunca será enviada, si deseo ponerla en una situación comprometida, no quiero que una tía pueda interferir con mis planes.

Eleonor lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer algo semejante? ¡Nunca hubiese creído que podrías llegar a aprovecharte así de una mujer!

-Me crees capaz de cosas peores ¿No es así? –le dijo él con un tono lleno de ira y amargura.

Eleonor apartó la mirada, incapaz de replicar, su rostro ensombrecido por una mezcla de impotencia que llenaron a Terry de furia.

George llegó a casa de los Grandchester mucho antes de lo que Terry esperaba, al parecer él y los Leagan habían estado visitando todas las residencias que había a lo largo del pantano con la clara intención de obtener información acerca del paradero de Candy, quién supuestamente se había perdido. Terry y Eleonor no tuvieron más remedio que confirmar la presencia de Candy en su propiedad, lo que obviamente representó un alivio para George.

El desprecio que Terry había sentido por George, cuando Candy se enteró de lo que le había hecho a Candy, creció cuando finalmente lo conoció, George era menudo, musculoso y de rostro pétreo, y sus ojos como trocitos de obsidiana, pensar en lo que aquel fanfarrón le había hecho a ella, llenó a Terry de una hostilidad que no fue capaz de ocultar.

George iba acompañado por Elroy, quién después de la huida de Candy fue objeto de la ira de éste.

Susana se encargó de ocultar a la perfección los rastros de la huida de su hermana, permitiéndole ganar una noche de ventaja sobre sus perseguidores, mientras Neil, que estaba como siempre completamente borracho, trataba de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Candy a empujones, Susana había ocultado la soga, y cerrado la ventana, tuvo tiempo suficiente para ponerse una bata, y alborotar un poco su cabello como si hubiese estado durmiendo, abrió la puerta con calma.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde ésta Candy?

-Creí que estaba contigo…

Neil puso cara de fastidio…

-Yo estaba aquí con ella, pero dijo que tenía que irse, que tú habías solicitado su presencia en la biblioteca, insistí e acompañarla, pero se negó, así que le dije que la esperaría aquí, pero yo… me quedé dormida.

-Maldita sea… dijo Neil, sacudiendo a Susana por los hombros.

-Esa maldita perra se ha escapado, y tú eres la culpable.

-No te permito que me hables de esa manera, le dijo Susana, el culpable eres tú, ella iba a ser tu esposa, y yo no tengo la obligación de cuidarla a cada minuto para ti, dijo ella, cerrando la puerta.

Cuando George llegó acompañado por Elroy, y se le informó de la desaparición de Candy, estuvo a punto de descargar su ira con Susana, afortunadamente, el esposo de eta llegó justo a tiempo, por lo que George no pudo hacer nada ya.

Excepto desquitarse con Elroy.

Ahora ella lo acompañaba a todas partes. Terry sospecho que aquella mujer debía ser la _tante, _y también supuso que ella no había puesto muchas objeciones a los malos tratos de que George había hecho objeto a su hijastra.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó George, que transpiraba profusamente. Su mirada recorrió ávidamente la habitación, como si sospechara que el objeto de su búsqueda estaba oculto en alguna parte de aquella estancia-. ¿Dónde está candice? Traédmela inmediatamente.

Terry les presentó a su madre con toda la calma de la que fue capaz, siguiendo todos los protocolos de una visita convencional, todos tomaron asiento, y el ama de llaves, Dorothy, se presentó con una bandeja de bocadillos y bebidas. Los criollos tenían por costumbre, no hacer nada con prisas, así que Terry explotaría al máximo aquella cuestión. Las visitas, siempre transcurrían con una pausada languidez, y casi todas las conversaciones se iniciaban con anécdotas de la familia, y efectuando el recuento de una larga lista de antepasados.

Los habitantes de Nueva Orleans, o solían confiar en ningún desconocido con el que no tuvieran al menos un pariente en común. De hecho, todos se hallaban tan familiarizados con sus árboles genealógicos que en una sola conversación, podían ser mencionadas al menos diez generaciones de primos y parientes lejanos, todo con la finalidad de establecer una conexión.

Sin embargo George estaba demasiado impaciente, como para seguir la costumbre.

-quiero ver a mi hijastra de inmediato –exigió—no tengo tiempo para charlas sociales ahora, así que tráigala aquí de inmediato.

Eleonor, miró a Terry impresionada por la arrogancia de aquel hombre.

Terry dirigió una mirada a George, su rostro era calmado, pero algo tenso, sentía unas enormes ganas de darle una paliza allí mismo.

-Por desgracia, Monsieur, temo que debo darle algunas malas noticias…

-¡Se ha vuelto a escapar! Dijo Geroge interrumpiendo sin más a Terry.

-No se alarme, no es nada de eso.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Por desgracia, ella ha estado viajando a través del pantano, y ha contraído una extraña enfermedad, ahora mismo se encuentra reposando, por órdenes del médico.

-¿Qué tiene mi sobrina?

-fiebres, dijo Terry calmamente.

-¿fiebres? Repitió Elroy, obviamente alarmada, ya que al parecer conocía perfectamente la peligrosidad del viaje por el pantano suponía.

-Parece que no es tan grave, sin embargo, el médico ha ordenado que no debe ser trasladada por ningún motivo, dijo Terry.

-insisto en verla, dijo George.

-Monsieur, no quiero parecer grosero, pero no me parece pertinente, lo que usted pretende, las fiebres, son altamente contagiosas, yo no le impediré que la vea, ella se encuentra en una habitación de huéspedes en el piso de arriba.

Elroy intervino en ese momento, quizá, deberíamos volver después,

Eleonor también intervino.

-Le aseguro, Monsieur, que cuidaremos muy bien de ella.

-pero las molestias… dijo Elroy.

-No es ninguna molestia, dijo Terry, ahora lo único que importa es el bienestar de la muchacha.

-pero, no tengo, ni siquiera una prueba de que ella esté aquí, dijo George.

-le aseguro Monsieur, que ella está aquí dijo Terry.

-Conozco su reputación Monsieur, y se de la enemistad que usted le profesa al prometido de mi hijastra, y si está tratando de hacerle alguna jugarreta… ¡Se lo haré pagar muy caro!

-Le aseguro que Candy estará bien, yo me aseguraré de ello, dijo Eleonor, con un filo cortante en su voz…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**CHICAS AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN CAPÍTULO MÁS... ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO...**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR EL APOYO EN ESPECIAL A:**

**ABBY MADDOX, LAURA GRANDCHESTER, EDENY GRANDCHESTER, EVA GRANDCHESTER, DALIA, LIZ CARTER, ARITA, NAHOMI DE GRANDCHESTER, LULÚ G., LUNA Y BERENISE.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Después de un poco más de persuasión, George y Elroy se marcharon al fin, convencidos en apariencia de que no les quedaba otra opción. Terry dejó escapar un ruidoso suspiro de alivio apenas estos se encontraron fuera de su vista.

-Son despreciables, masculló.

Eleonor apretó los labios, ella también estaba disgustada por la actitud de George, pero también mostraba preocupación en su rostro.

-Sabes que estamos mintiendo, Terry.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No pueden hacer nada al respecto.

-si no fuera por los moretones que ella tiene por todo su cuerpo, quizá se la hubiera entregado a George de buena gana, no me gustaría que Candy se viera expuesta a otra sesión de disciplina por parte de ese hombre, estoy segura de que si se la entregamos ahora, él le dará una paliza…

-Ahora empezarán a correr los rumores, dijo Terry con una oscura satisfacción-. Daría una fortuna por ver la cara de Leagan cuando ese idiota de George le diga que Candy está en mi casa.

-Candy estaría más segura con Neil que contigo, lo acusó Eleonor, pero ya no puedo dar vuelta atrás, lo único que te advierto es que no permitiré que arruines a esa chica, al menos Leagan planea casarse con ella, pero tú…

-Creo que encontrará mucho más agradable una aventura conmigo que el matrimonio con él.

-Que cruel y amargado te has vuelto –dijo Eleonor con asombro, y que decepcionado estaría tú padre si estuviera aquí aún.

Dolido, Terry la miró hoscamente.

-Si él hubiera pasado por lo que he tenido que pasar yo, probablemente habría reaccionado de la misma manera.

-Eso demuestra lo poco que conocías a tu padre –replicó Eleonor a la vez, y salió de la habitación con la espalda muy rígida y bastante molesta.

Aunque se sentía muy disgustada con su hijo mayor, Eleonor no había descartado la posibilidad de que pudiera ser redimido. Mientras desayunaba en su habitación, discutió la situación con Dorothy, el ama de llaves. Dorothy, era una mujer joven y atractiva que poseía un sentido innato de lo práctico y una clara inclinación a decir lo que pensaba sin rodeos, los años que llevaba como ama de llaves al servicio de los Grandchester le habían ganado la absoluta confianza de Eleonor, y tal como Eleonor lo había esperado, a Dorothy no se le había escapado un solo detalle acerca de su invitada.

-No puedo creer que realmente tenga la intención de causar su ruina. –dijo Eleonor, al tiempo que se llevaba la taza de porcelana a los labios. Candy es una chica decente y no, merece verse en medio de la enemistad entre Neil y mi hijo.

-El señor, está demasiado empeñado en vengarse que no sé si será capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

-supongo que así es, dijo Eleonor de mala gana, pero Dorothy, me cuesta creer que Terry sea tan malo como para seducir deliberadamente a una joven inocente.

-el señor no es ningún malvado –replicó Dorothy, mientras acomodaba las posesiones que su señora tenía en el tocador.

-El señor Terrence es solo un hombre, un hombre al que no puede mantener alejado de una joven tan guapa, igual que no podría atar a un sabueso con una ristra de salchichas.

-¿Piensas que candice es guapa? –preguntó Eleonor con perplejidad, pues ella estaba acostumbrada a ver bellezas mucho más sobrias y absolutamente apegadas a las normas de belleza.

-debo admitir, prosiguió Dorothy, que al principio no me pareció que fuera bella en absoluto, pero entre más tiempo la conozco, más atractiva me parece. Y parece que posee algo que le gusta mucho a Monsieur, termino por decir Dorothy.

-Se le oye crujir como el aceite en una sartén cada vez que ella entra en la habitación.

-Dorothy, la reprendió Eleonor, pero sin evitar reír por el comentario de su ama de llaves.

-Es así, madame –insistió Dorothy, cuando el señor la mira, hay algo más en su mirada que solo venganza, aunque él no vaya a admitirlo…

Cuando Candy estuvo segura de que su padrastro se había marchado de la propiedad de los Grandchester, fue en busca de Terry. Éste acababa de fumarse un puro y beberse una copa de vino., y un hilito de humo se elevaba perezosamente de un plato de cristal. Su atención estaba posada totalmente en un pura sangre que un mozo traía de los establos, al parecer, Terry planeaba salir a cabalgar.

Al oír los suaves pasos de Candy en la vereda, Terry se volvió hacia ella, se veía muy atractivo, con su ropa de montar, y su camisa, ligeramente abierta, dejando al descubierto una parte de su bronceado pecho, aquella visión, hizo que a Candy se le acelerara el pulso, aquel era el hombre más peligrosamente atractivo que había visto jamás…

A Candy siempre le pareció que un hombre que fuera mucho mayor que ella representaría una carga, que más bien sería como atarse a un anciano sin ningún atractivo.

Cuando su padrastro le comunico que sería entregada a Leagan, ella encontró una justificación para sus objeciones hacia la diferencia de edades, pero ahora… ya no estaba segura de ello, en realidad la edad no debía representar mucho, pues era muy normal que las mujeres jóvenes como ella fueran siempre prometidas a hombres que prácticamente les doblaban o triplicaban la edad, justo como su hermana…

Candy se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de Terry si ella se acercaba y lo besaba sin más su firme y tentadora boca.

Ella se sintió extraña ante aquel pensamiento, porque nunca antes ningún hombre la había afectado de esa manera. Quería sentir el roce de sus mejillas afeitadas, y pasar sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos, y percibir el calor de su aliento sobre su piel.

Terry estaba allí, de pie, tan serio, que parecía como si estuviese esperando que alguien lo hiciese tomarse las cosas un poco menos en serio.

Si fuese su esposa, haría algo al respecto, -pensó Candy.

Aquel pensamiento, hizo que Candy se preguntara cuánto tiempo llevaba viudo él, y cómo había muerto su esposa. Estaba claro que ese era un tema que estaba prohibido en la casa de los Grandchester, ni siquiera, Eleonor, que era más bien bastante conversadora se mostraba dispuesta a tocar el tema.

Candy ofreció a Terry una sonrisa dubitativa.

-supongo que mi padrastro se enfadó mucho cuando no le permitió verme.

-Mucho

-Bien, -se detuvo ante él, pero su altura la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo directamente.

-¿Le creyó cuando le dijo que yo estaba enferma?

-No, no me creyó.

-¿Y aún así se fue? Candy se mordisqueo el labio inferior y frunció el ceño—yo hubiera esperado que hiciera valer sus derechos ante usted.

-Su padrastro está intentando evitar un escándalo –replicó Terry. No hará valer sus derechos ante mí, y mientras esté en mi casa, nadie podrá obligarme a que la saque de ella.

-¿Ni siquiera las autoridades locales?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

Mantengo una excelente relación con el gobernador Brown.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

-está claro que debo considerarme afortunada, al haber hecho amistad con un hombre tan influyente, luego candy se sacó de la manga la carta que iría dirigida a su tía Pony, y le entregó a él el sobre sellado.

-Mi carta, -le ruego, que la haga llegar lo más pronto posible. Es muy importante.

-Conozco la importancia del asunto madeimoselle.

Candy lo miró con curiosidad, y se preguntó por qué su presencia parecía incomodarlo. Quizá no le gustaba que ella fuera tan franca y nunca se andara con rodeos. Supuso que Terry estaba acostumbrado a las refinadas damas de Nueva Orleans, quienes seguramente no corrían a través de los pantanos, ni desafiaban a sus familias.

-Monsieur Grandchester –le dijo con dulzura. Le pido disculpas por todas las molestias que le he causado, para compensarlo por su hospitalidad, le prometo que me iré de aquí lo más pronto posible. Si mi tía Pony no quiere acogerme en su casa, entraré en el convento de las ursulinas.

Él sonrió, al parecer, divertido por la idea.

-Una monja, con todos esos rizos. –dijo Terry.

-seguramente insistirán en cortar todo este desorden.

-No, son preciosos.

Candy casi se ofendió al pensar que él se estaba burlando de ella, pero él continuó mirándola. Ella se dio cuenta de que él era sincero.

Entonces eso llevó a otra comprensión, todavía más sombrosa… Grandchester se sentía tan atraído hacia ella como ella hacia él.

Candy pensó que la atracción nunca llegaría a tener consecuencias, naturalmente. De todos modos, ella no pudo evitar que el calor que sentía subiera hasta sus mejillas, se apresuró a apartarla mirada.

-Buenas tardes Monsieur, dijo, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, tan de prisa, que la falda casi se le enreda en los tobillos.

-¿Cómo otra vez aquí esta noche? -susurró Karen, abriendo la puerta de par en par y dando la bienvenida a Terry al interior de su casa, ubicada en el barrio del vieux, cerca de Rampart. Sus gruesas pestañas descendieron, mientras se concentraba en aflojar el corbatín almidonado de Terry-. Creía haber satisfecho todos tus deseos anoche.

Karen se había convertido en la querida de Terry, hacía seis años, después de que el primer protector de ella, diera por finalizado su acuerdo, sin dejarle ni dinero, ni un hogar, para ella y su hijo ilegítimo, desesperada, Karen había empezado a hacer el equipaje, dispuesta a regresar a casa de sus padres, aún sabiendo a lo que se atenía con aquella decisión.

Fue entonces, cuando, Terry, al enterarse de que su amante la había abandonado, no dudó en ir a visitarla.

Karen era sin duda, una mujer bastante hermosa, alta y esbelta, y con una larga y ligeramente rizada cabellera castaña.

Ella no ocultó de ninguna manera su asombro cuando Terry le propuso convertirse en su protector, la mayoría de los hombres buscaban mujeres jóvenes y vírgenes.

Y en Nueva Orleans, no era muy difícil conseguirlas, pues muchas muchachas hermosas la mayoría de ellas fruto de la mezcla de sangres, eran preparadas para convertirse en amantes de los plantadores y hombres ricos, que podían darse el lujo de mantenerlas, la mayoría de ellas disfrutaba de grandes lujos.

Terry le había asegurado a Karen que necesitaba la compañía de una mujer hermosa e inteligente como ella, y que la virginidad, era lo menos importante para él.

En aquel entonces, la muerte de la esposa de Terry aún continuaba muy fresca en la memoria de muchos de los habitantes, y los rumores alrededor de este acontecimiento, resultaban inquietantes. Tanto que Karen se había preguntado si sería una buena idea acceder a las peticiones de aquel caballero.

Fue la soledad proyectada en los ojos de Terry, lo que hizo que Karen accediera a convertirse en su amante, y en los seis años transcurridos desde entonces, Karen nunca había lamentado su elección, Terry no solo era un buen amante, sino que también era un compañero inteligente y de agradable conversación, en ocasiones, cuando él la visitaba, se limitaban a platicar durante horas.

Terry además era muy generoso, en cuanto al dinero se refería, los vestidos y joyas que le había dado a lo largo de su relación, bastarían para que Karen y su hijo llevaran una vida tranquila y llena de comodidades.

Terry se había encargado de que el hijo de Karen fuera a estudiar a París, y por ello Karen estaba muy agradecida.

Además, Karen sabía que en el momento en que Terry decidiera dar por finalizada su relación, no la dejaría desamparada.

Por esa razón, Karen se había prometido que cuando eso sucediera, ella no pondría obstáculos a sus deseos, lo dejaría partir sin protestar. No deseaba mantenerlo atado a ella, y sabiamente a pesar de todo, había evitado a toda costa enamorarse de él.

-No he venido para eso, dijo Terry al fin.

Karen fue a servirle una copa, y se sentó en el sofá, con sus largas piernas cruzadas.

Tery parecía un león enjaulado, dando vueltas por la estancia.

-siéntate, le dijo ella, me pone muy nerviosa, verte de esa manera.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-No lo sé.

-¿Podrías contarme un poco acerca de la mujer que tienes alojada en tu casa?

-Presiento que tu estado actual tiene mucho que ver con ella.

-Terry le echó una mirada curiosa, comprendiendo que los rumores se habían propagado más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Los gemelos se tropezaron con madeimoselle White, cuando ella trataba de huir de un matrimonio no deseado.

Karen elevó las cejas, -No son muchas las mujeres que se atreven a contradecir los deseos de sus familias, sobre todo cuando de matrimonio se trata, dijo Karen.

-¿Quién es el que aspira a ser su esposo?

-Neil Leagan.

-¡Ja! No me extraña que la chica haya salido despavorida, cualquiera que tenga dos dedos de frente, hubiese hecho lo mismo, realmente fue muy valiente, pero lo que me causa preocupación, es por qué entre todas las personas posibles que podrían haberle ayudado a escapar acudió a ti. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-voy a aprovechar la situación, naturalmente.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Terry –dijo Karen en tono de preocupación—ya sé que no te detendrás hasta vengarte de lo que Leagan te hizo hace tantos años. Pero si recurrieras a abusar de la confianza que esa chica ha puesto en ti, te aseguro que terminarás lamentándolo.

Karen le sonrió de manera tierna y cariñosa.

-Tienes una conciencia, cariño, aunque siempre trates de ocultarlo.

Terry le sonrió de vuelta.

-Eres la única que aún piensa eso de mí.

-No, en eso te equivocas…

Karen en ese momento,, intuyó que su relación con Terry estaba a punto de llegar a su final, por alguna razón intuía que aquella chica que había llegado por azares del destino hasta él, lo haría cambiar completamente, pues desde ahora, ya se notaba un cambio en su semblante.

Karen deseo de todo corazón que Terry fuera capaz algún día de encontrar el sosiego y la felicidad.

-¿Sabes qué algún día, cuando lo nuestro termine, me gustaría tener mi propia casa de huéspedes? –dijo Karen, dirigiendo el tema astutamente hacía lo que Terry no se animaba a mencionar, pero ella lo haría por él.

-¿Es que has decidido terminar nuestro acuerdo? –le dijo Terry.

-No, no he sido yo quién lo ha decidido.

El jueves, era habitualmente un día en que toda la familia Grandchester se quedaba en casa, las amistades de Eleonor los visitaban, y pasaban el día entre charlas y cotilleos.

Pero ese día en particular, debido a los rumores que la presencia de Candy había acarreado, la familia recibió más visitas de las acostumbradas.

Sin embargo, Eleonor, se vio en la penosa necesidad de ordenar a Dorothy que no recibiera a nadie, pues no quería que los rumores se acrecentaran y perjudicaran a Candy, justo como lo quería su hijo.

-Lamento que por mi causa, tenga que dejar de lado sus hábitos, dijo Candy.

-No te preocupes querida, tomaremos café aquí en la sala, y platicaremos, así no nos aburriremos.

-tienes que hablarme de tu familia, de Natchez y de tus pretendientes.

-En realidad, no hay mucho que decir, mi hermana y yo, hemos llevado una vida social bastante limitada, desde la muerte de mi padre, no se nos permite salir, y rara vez nos relacionábamos con parientes y primos lejanos, por lo que tener pretendientes resulta mucho más complicado.

Eleonor asintió para que Candy viera que la entendía.

-sí nos guiamos por la manera de actuar de hoy en día, esa manera de educar a las jovencitas está muy anticuada. Pero conmigo también fue así. Nunca leí un periódico hasta después de haberme casado. No sabía nada del mundo exterior. Pasé muchísimo miedo cuando me llegó el momento de salir del capullo familiar para convertirme en la esposa de Richard Grandchester.

Eleonor sonrió con un brillo en la mirada, mientras se acordaba de la muchacha que había sido en ese entonces. Mi _tante_ y mi madre, me acompañaron a mi lecho nupcial, y me dejaron sola allí, para que esperase a mi esposo, ¡Oh como rogué que me llevaran de vuelta a mi casa! No quería ser esposa de nadie, y mucho menos la esposa de un Grandchester.

Richard, era todo un hombretón, y me aterraba pensar en lo que iba a exigir de mí.

Candy estaba intrigada, dejó su taza de té y dijo:

-Evidentemente todo resultó muy bien después.

-Sí, dijo Eleonor con evidente nostalgia, Richard resultó ser un buen esposo, y yo no tardé en enamorarme profundamente de él.

Los hombres de la familia Grandchester son engañosos ¿sabes? Se muestran muy dominadores y arrogantes por fuera, sin embargo, cuando es llevado por la mujer adecuada, un Grandchester es capaz de hacer todo lo posible por complacer a su mujer.

-madame ¿Cómo era la esposa de su hijo? En su opinión supo llevarlo adecuadamente.

La pregunta hizo que Eleonor se pusiera tensa, y muy pensativa, pero finalmente respondió.

-Terry era muy joven cuando decidió casarse, apenas a los dieciséis años, y a los diecisiete, se había convertido en padre.

-Elisa era sin duda una criatura de una hermosura indudable, supongo que fue algo irresistible para Terry, pero desgraciadamente, ella estaba demasiado pendiente de ella misma, como para querer a alguien más…

Terry intentó por todos los medios complacerla en todo, pero creo que él jamás fue feliz a su lado.

La conversación, tomo otro rumbo, por desgracia para Candy, Eleonor no estaba dispuesta a revelar más detalles acerca de la difunta esposa de Terry.

Por la noche, el descanso de la familia se vio interrumpido cuando Jimmy intentó entrar en la casa sin ser visto casi a la media noche, estaba todo desaliñado, y a la vista se notaban los rastros de una pelea, Candy abrumada por la discusión que se escuchaba hasta su habitación, se acercó sigilosamente.

-¡No puedes tratarme como si fuera un niño! ¡Ahora ya soy un hombre!

-Eso es lo que tú dices –fue la mordiente respuesta de Terry. Pero un hombre, no anda por ahí buscando peleas por cualquier estupidez, solo por entretenimiento.

-No fue por entretenimiento –dijo Jimmy.

-¿Por qué te has peleado entonces?

-Para demostrar algo

-Ja, se jacto Terry, ¿quieres demostrar que eres rápido con los puños? Te aseguró que después pasarás a las peleas con la espada, y luego terminarás por mancharte las manos de sangre.

-Y entonces seré como tú ¿no es verdad?

Sorprendida por las palabras del muchacho, Candy trató de acercarse un poco más para escuchar con más claridad.

-Por malo que sea, yo nunca llegaré a ser como tú, ¿Crees que no sé lo que estás planeando?

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación.

-Tengo mis razones y tú no sabes nada.

-¿No? –se burló Jimmy.

-Al parecer has oído los rumores.

-¡He oído la verdad!

-Nadie conoce la verdad –contestó Terry.

-¡Asesino!, le dijo Jimmy a su padre, antes de salir apresuradamente para que Terry no pudiera alcanzarlo.

Candy se apresuró a huir para no ser descubierta escuchando, pero en el silencio de su habitación, se quedó pensando en lo que había escuchado, ¿Sería cierto lo que Jimmy insinúo? ¿Terry habría sido capaz de asesinar a alguien?

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**GRACIAS CHICAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y SOBRE TODO POR LA PACIENCIA.**

**ESPECIALMENTE A:**

**MARÍA DE JESÚS L., VERO LEGORRETA, EDENY GRANDCHESTER, LIZ CARTER, LULÚ G. GADAMI GRANDCHESTER, ARITA, DALIA, LUNA, LAURA GRANDCHESTER, OLGALIZ Y NORMITA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Terry estuvo fuera todo el día siguiente, atendiendo ciertos asuntos en la ciudad. En respuesta a las preguntas de Candy, Eleonor replicó que había ido a ver al gobernador Brown.

-¿Cómo ha llegado monsieur Grandchester a tener tan buena relación con el gobernador?-preguntó Candy, fascinada. Eleonor se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy del todo segura, dado que Terry rara vez habla conmigo de sus actividades políticas. Sin embargo, sé que cuando Anthony Brown asumió el cargo, pidió a mi hijo que lo ayudara a negociar con los criollos y fuera dando forma a sus propuestas para hacer que resultaran más aceptables. Al igual que les ocurre a la mayoría de los americanos, el gobernador no siempre entiende nuestra manera de hacer las cosas. Y como a Terry le deben muchos favores tanto los criollos como los americanos, suele ser capaz de persuadirlos a todos para que se muestren de acuerdo con las decisiones políticas de Brown. Terry también ayuda a apaciguar el descontento en la ciudad cuando Brown ha hecho algo que no debía. -Chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que añadía, en un tono de desaprobación-: Estos americanos siempre están creando problemas.

Al igual que la mayoría de los criollos, Candy consideraba que los americanos eran unos bárbaros, con escasas excepciones. Toscos y carentes de refinamiento, los americanos sólo pensaban en el dinero, les gustaba beber demasiado y enseguida perdían la paciencia con los criollos porque éstos siempre preferían hacerlo todo poco a poco.

Sólo los americanos podían llegar al extremo de mal gusto que representaba sustituir el cotillón y los bailes de cuadrilla criollos por la giga y el galope a la escocesa. Sólo a unos hipócritas como los americanos se les ocurriría criticar el hábito criollo de pasar el domingo descansando en vez de permanecer sentados en el duro banco de una iglesia desde la mañana hasta la noche.

Cuando la mañana estuvo un poco más avanzada, Candy exploró la plantación a su antojo, protegiéndose el cutis con una sombrilla para evitar una proliferación de las nunca bienvenidas pecas. Sin embargo, su energía habitual enseguida se vio minada por el calor, y no tardó en percibir un molesto dolor en las sienes. De regreso a la casa, centró su atención en la labor de punto que le había proporcionado Eleonor. El intenso calor del verano no tardó en invadir incluso las partes de la casa más resguardadas del sol. La transpiración hizo que las prendas se le pegaran a la piel, y Candy empezó a tirar de ellas con irritación.

Cuando Eleonor se retiró para echar una cabezada de mediodía, declarándose fatigada por el calor, Candy hizo lo mismo. Entró en su habitación, se quedó en ropa interior, y se acostó sobre las frescas sábanas blancas. Una criada desenrolló el balee, una red de gasa que mantenía alejados de la cama a los mosquitos. Con los ojos fijos en el baldaquino que se extendía a dos metros por encima de su cabeza, Candy esperó a que el sueño tomara posesión de ella. Aunque ya habían transcurrido tres días desde su trayecto por el pantano, todavía no se había recuperado por completo de él. Estaba agotada, y hasta los mismos huesos le dolían.

Jimmy entró en la biblioteca sin hacer ruido y la recorrió rápidamente con la mirada. El calor de la tarde hacía que la estancia resultara asfixiante. Los libros dispuestos en hileras interminables parecían observarlo como centinelas desde lo alto de sus anaqueles.

La mole del escritorio de caoba de Terry, con todos sus misteriosos cajones y compartimientos, se alzaba entre las ventanas protegidas por las cortinas. Su visión hizo que un escalofrío descendiera por la espalda de Jimmy. Cuán a menudo había visto a su padre sentado a ese mismo escritorio, la cabeza inclinada sobre documentos y libros. Los cajones estaban repletos de llaves, recibos, papeles y pequeñas cajas fuertes; y entre todo aquello, esperaba Jimmy, se hallaría el objeto que andaba buscando. Fue rápidamente al escritorio y lo registró, examinando los contenidos de cada cajón. Usó la horquilla para el pelo que había cogido prestada de la habitación de Eleonor para abrir una pequeña caja que contenía documentos. La cerradura se abrió con un chasquido de protesta, y Jimmy lanzó una cautelosa ojeada por encima del hombro antes de mirar dentro de la caja. Más recibos, y una carta. Una carta sin abrir. Un destello de triunfo brilló en los ojos de Jimmy. Se guardó la carta dentro de la camisa, cerró la caja y Volvió a dejarla donde la había encontrado.

-Esto -murmuró para sí- saldará la cuenta que tengo contigo, mon pére

Candy durmió hasta bastante después de la hora de la cena, y Eleonor se aseguró de que su sueño no fuera interrumpido. Cuando despertó, la habitación estaba oscura y el frescor del anochecer ya había llegado. Todavía medio dormida, Candy se puso un vestido amarillo claro y fue al piso de abajo.

-Ah, por fin has despertado -dijo la animada voz de Eleonor-. Pensé que sería mejor dejarte dormir todo el tiempo que quisieras. Ahora debes de tener hambre, ¿hmmmm?

-La anciana la cogió del brazo y se lo apretó afectuosamente-. Los gemelos y yo ya hemos comido. Terry llegó hace un momento y está cenando. Puedes acompañarlo en el comedor.

Pensar en comida hizo que Candy sintiera náuseas. -Non, merci -consiguió decir-. No tengo nada de Hambre.

-Pero has de comer algo.

-Eleonor la empujó suavemente hacia el comedor-. Tenemos un gumbo delicioso, y pámpano relleno de cangrejo, y pasteles de arroz calientes...

-Oh, no puedo-dijo Candy, sintiendo que se le cerraba la garganta al pensar en los suculentos platos.

-Tienes que intentarlo. Estás demasiado delgada, querida mía.

Cuando entraron en el comedor, Candy pudo ver el reflejo de Terry en el espejo de marco

dorado sobre la chimenea de mármol. Terry estaba sentado a la mesa y la luz de la lámpara arrancaba destellos a sus cabellos largos y castaños relucientes.

-Buenas noches, mademoiselle. -Con la cortesía innata de un caballero criollo, se levantó y ayudó a Candy a tomar asiento-. Madre me dice que ha dormido mucho tiempo. –La evaluó con la mirada-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, muy bien. Es sólo que no tengo demasiado apetito. Eleonor chasqueó la lengua.

-Asegúrate de que coma algo, Terrence. Yo estaré en la habitación de al lado con mi bordado.

Candy miró partir a la anciana con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Su madre es todo un carácter, monsieur.

-De eso no cabe duda -convino él irónicamente. Una criada entró en el comedor para depositar un plato ante Candy. Nada más contemplar el pescado humeante dispuesto sobre pasteles de arroz frito, sintió que la bilis empezaba a subirle por la garganta. Cogió un vaso de agua y bebió un pequeño sorbo, con la esperanza de que eso le calmara un poco el estómago.

-He oído que hoy ha ido a ver a su amigo el señor Brown -observó después.

-Sí. -Terry hincó los blancos dientes en un trozo de pan de corteza dorada.

-¿De qué estuvieron hablando? ¿O fue algo demasiado complicado para que una simple mujer pueda entenderlo? Su pulla arrancó una fugaz sonrisa a Terry.

-La administración de Brown se encuentra bajo asedio. El gobernador intenta reunir toda la información posible antes de que sus enemigos acaben con él.

-¿Quiénes son sus enemigos? ¿Los criollos? Terry sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no se trata de los criollos. Son refugiados de Francia y Santo Domingo, y un pequeño pero muy ruidoso puñado de americanos. Entre los que figura Thomas Stevenson, quien en este preciso instante se encuentra en Natchez.

-¿El antiguo vicepresidente de Estados Unidos?

-Sí. Corren rumores de que Stevenson se ha embarcado en una misión de reconocimiento para reclutar hombres en una confabulación para hacerse con la posesión del territorio de Orleans.

-Eso tiene que haber puesto muy nervioso al gobernador.

Terry se retrepó en su asiento y la observó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lo cual es muy justificable.

Brown es joven y carece de experiencia. A sus adversarios políticos les encantaría desacreditarlo y separar el territorio de la Unión.

-¿Es usted de los que desean que Luisiana alcance la condición de estado?

-Cuento con ello-replicó él-. Cuando los americanos se hicieron con el territorio hace dos años, juré lealtad a Brown. Desgraciadamente, los americanos no han hecho honor a su promesa de admitir a Luisiana en la Unión.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Aseguran que nuestra población todavía no se encuentra preparada para obtener la ciudadanía.

-No veo por qué... -comenzó a decir Candy, y se calló. Al sentir un súbito mareo. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, vio que Terry la miraba fijamente.

-Está muy pálida -murmuró-. ¿Se siente mal? Candy sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo... estoy bastante cansada, monsieur. -Se apartó torpemente de la mesa-. Si me excusa, subiré a mi habitación. -Por supuesto. -Él la ayudó con mucho cuidado, rodeándole el codo con su robusta mano-. Siento verme privado de una compañía tan encantadora durante la cena. Para ser una mujer, es capaz de llevar muy bien una conversación.

Candy rió, y luego dirigió una sonrisa a aquellos ojos que la contemplaban con un destello de diversión.

-Ya replicaré a eso mañana, cuando me encuentre mejor. Él le sostuvo la mirada por un instante, y luego su mano se apartó de bastante mala gana del brazo de Candy. -

Que descanse bien -murmuró, y permaneció de pie mientras ella salía del comedor.

Candy subió la escalera sintiendo que las piernas le pesaban como si se hubieran vuelto de plomo. Cuando entró en su habitación, se llevó la mano a la cara, sabiendo que algo no iba bien. Un sudor frío cubría su piel. Más transpiración corría entre sus pechos y debajo de su corpiño, y estaba impaciente por quitarse todas aquellas prendas que la oprimían.

Había un cuadrado de papel blanco en su cama, cuidadosamente colocado sobre la almohada. Candy frunció el ceño con curiosidad y tomó el papel. Cuando vio de qué se trataba, su corazón dejó de latir.

-La carta-susurró, descubriendo de pronto que le costaba respirar. El sobre tembló en sus manos. Era la carta que pretendía enviar a su Tía Pony, Grandchester le había mentido, él le había asegurado que la carta sería enviada. ¿Por qué había mentido? ¿Y cuál era su propósito al retenerla? ¡Oh, Dios, ella ya había sabido que no podía confiar en él! Decidió que iría inmediatamente a hablar con Terry. Entonces su cabeza palpitó con una súbita punzada de dolor, y sintió un dolor en la espalda desde lo alto de la columna vertebral hasta las caderas. Blanca de indignación, Cansy aferró la balaustrada con una mano resbaladiza y dio inicio al largo descenso. Cuando había bajado la mitad de los escalones, vio a Terry saliendo del comedor.

-Tiene algo que explicarme, monsieur-dijo, sintiendo la lengua extrañamente pastosa.

Él fue hacia la escalera.

¿Qué es lo que he de explicarle, mademoiselle? Candy alzó la carta.

-¿Por qué me mintió? Mi carta a mi tía... ¡se la ha quedado! Nunca tuvo ninguna intención de enviarla. -Sacudió la cabeza impacientemente para acallar el zumbido que resonaba en sus oídos-. No lo entiendo. -Vio que él empezaba a subir hacia ella y trató de retroceder escalera arriba. El estruendo que resonaba dentro de su cabeza le impedía pensar-. ¡No se acerque!

El rostro de Terry mostraba una tranquilidad inhumana.

-¿Cómo se ha hecho con ella?

-Eso no importa. Dígame por qué. ¡Ahora, maldito sea! Dígame... -La carta cayó de su mano enervada y terminó encima de un escalón-. Me voy. Prefiero estar con Leagan a tener que soportar su presencia un solo minuto más.

-Se quedará -dijo él secamente-. Tengo planes para usted.

-Maldito sea-murmuró Candy, sintiendo el humillante escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos-. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?-Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un esfuerzo por detener el palpitar que sentía dentro de ella. Si al menos cesara, si al menos pudiera calmarse lo suficiente para pensar.

De pronto el rostro de Terry cambió.

-Candy... -Extendió los brazos hacia ella para sujetar su forma bamboleante, y sus manos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura.

Ella trató de apartarlo. -¡No me toque!

El duro brazo de Terry se deslizó alrededor de su espalda.

-Deje que la ayude a subir a la habitación. -No...

Mientras se esforzaba por liberarse, sintió que se desplomaba encima de él. Su cabeza cayó débilmente sobre el hombro de Terry al tiempo que sus manos colgaban fláccidamente junto a sus costados.

-¿Terry? -preguntó Eleonor, que había salido del salón en cuanto oyó toda aquella agitación. Dorothy la seguía-. ¿Hay algún problema? Mon Dieu, ¿qué ha pasado?

Terry ni siquiera la miró. –

-Haz venir al médico -ordenó secamente, y alzó del suelo a Candy, curvando los brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y su espalda. Cargó con ella como si no pesara nada, sin prestar atención a sus gemidos de protesta.

-Puedo andar-sollozó ella, tirando débilmente de sus manos-. Bájeme...

-Calla -dijo él con dulzura-. No te resistas.

El trayecto hasta su habitación sólo requirió unos segundos, pero a Candy le pareció que duraba una eternidad. Su mejilla reposaba sobre el hombro de Terry, al tiempo que sus lágrimas iban mojando el firme lino de su camisa. Candy tenía calor y sentía náuseas, y estaba espantosamente mareada. La única cosa sólida que había en el mundo era el duro pecho de Terry. De alguna manera, en su desdicha, olvidó lo mucho que lo despreciaba, y agradeció el sólido sustento de sus brazos.

Por un instante se sintió mejor, pero cuando Terry la puso en la cama, toda la habitación giró vertiginosamente a su alrededor. Era como si estuviera hundiéndose dentro de una oscuridad asfixiante. Manoteando a ciegas, extendió los brazos en un esfuerzo por salvarse. Una mano apartó delicadamente los cabellos de su frente que ardía.

-Ayúdeme -susurró Candy.

-No pasa nada, petite. -La voz de Terry era suave y reconfortante-. Yo cuidaré de ti. No, no llores. Agárrate a mí.

Candy continuó debatiéndose en un débil intento de escapar de la nube abrasadora que había descendido sobre ella. Trató de explicarle algo a Terry, y él pareció entender sus frenéticos balbuceos.

-Sí, lo sé -murmuró-. Estate quieta, petite.

Dorothy, que los había seguido al interior de la habitación, miró por encima del hombro de Terry y sacudió la cabeza con expresión sombría.

-Es la fiebre amarilla -dijo-. Cuando llega tan deprisa es terrible. He visto a algunos estar sanos un día y caerse muertos al siguiente. -Dirigió una mirada de conmiseración a la figura que sufría en la cama, corno si un rápido fallecimiento fuese inevitable.

Terry miró al ama de llaves con expresión hosca, pero se aseguró de que su voz siguiera siendo tranquila y pausada. -Trae una jarra con agua fría, y un poco de esos polvos... ¿qué fue lo que les dimos a los gemelos cuando la tuvieron?

-Calomelanos y jalapa, monsieur.

-Bueno, pues date prisa -gruñó él, y Dorothy se fue inmediatamente.

Terry bajó la mirada hacia Candy, quien estaba murmurando incoherencias. Le apartó suavemente las manos de la camisa y tomó sus dedos que ardían entre los suyos.

-Oh, demonios -masculló, presa de un miedo que no había vuelto a experimentar en años, desde que los gemelos habían sucumbido a aquella fiebre que podía ser mortal.

Volvió a alisarle los cabellos, y una violenta maldición escapó de sus labios cuando notó lo mojados que estaban en las raíces.

Eleonor estaba de pie detrás de él.

-Su muerte ciertamente frustrará tus planes, mon fils -dijo en voz baja.

Terry no apartó la mirada de Candy.

-No va a morir.

-La enfermedad ha llegado demasiado deprisa y con demasiada fuerza -murmuró Eleonor-.

La fiebre ya la hace delirar.

-No vuelvas a hablar de eso delante de Candy

-dijo él secamente-. Se pondrá bien. No voy a permitir que sea de otro modo.

-Pero Terry, ella no puede entender...

-Puede oír lo que estamos diciendo. -Se incorporó y la miró fijamente-. Quítale la ropa y báñala con un paño frío. Cuando llegue el médico, dile que no debe hacer nada sin mi permiso. No quiero que la sangre.

Eleonor asintió, acordándose de cómo casi habían perdido a Jimmy durante su combate con la fiebre, cuando lo habían sangrado demasiado.

Eleonor y Dorothy se turnaron junto a Candy durante las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas.

Eleonor ya no se acordaba de todo el trabajo y la paciencia que requería cuidar a un enfermo de fiebre amarilla. La espalda le dolía a causa de las horas de inclinarse sobre la cama y pasar la esponja con agua fría por el cuerpo de Candy. Los violentos accesos de vómito, el delirio y las pesadillas, el penetrante olor de los baños de vinagre que le daban: todo aquello era repelente y agotador.

Terry se interesaba a menudo por el estado de la joven, pero el decoro le impedía entrar en la habitación. Aunque no se habló de ello, Terry sospechaba que Jimmy había tenido algo que ver con la carta, porque conocía la inclinación a crear problemas que tenía su hijo. El muchacho iba por la casa como un espectro, rehuyendo a su padre y a su hermano.

En momentos como aquéllos, cuando los adultos se hallaban ocupados en otras cosas, normalmente los gemelos aprovechaban la oportunidad para saltarse las normas, faltando a las clases con su preceptor y saliendo de la casa para ir a ver a sus amigos o hacer travesuras en la ciudad. En aquella ocasión, sin embargo, se mostraban desusadamente tranquilos. Una tétrica neblina parecía haber descendido sobre la casa, el silencio interrumpido únicamente por los gritos incoherentes de Candy durante los peores períodos del delirio.

Esta vez, cuando la familia de Candy volvió a la casa de los Grandchester, se fueron de allí sin abrigar ninguna duda de que era cierto que estaba extremadamente enferma. A Elroy se le permitió visitarla en su habitación, pero la joven no la reconoció. George se mostró muy abatido mientras se iban, porque estaba claro que Candy tenía pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir a la fiebre.

En un arranque de melancolía, Jimmy comenzó a quejarse de la molestia que suponía tener en casa a una invitada enferma.

-Ojalá esto terminara de una vez, de la manera que sea -dijo con voz átona, mientras él y John estaban sentados en la escalera-. No soporto que todo el mundo tenga que ir de puntillas, y los ruidos que ella hace, y que toda la casa apeste a vinagre.

-No durará mucho más -comentó John-. Le oí decir a grand-mére que no vivirá otro día.

Se quedaron helados cuando oyeron un débil grito procedente del piso de arriba. De pronto su padre salió de la biblioteca y pasó junto a ellos sin decir palabra. Subió los escalones de dos en dos. Los gemelos se miraron, sorprendidos.

-¿Crees que ella le importa? -preguntó John.

El joven rostro de Jimmy se endureció en una mueca de desprecio.

-Lo único que le importa es que ella no muera sin haberse aprovechado de ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Sospechando que su hermano le ocultaba algo, John lo agarró de la manga-.

Jimmy ¿qué es lo que tú sabes y yo ignoro?

Jimmy se liberó el brazo con brusquedad.

-No te lo diré. Lo único que harías sería intentar defenderlo a él.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ ACTUALIZANDO LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUDE, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y NO SE DESESPEREN, QUE YA PRONTITO SABRÁN QUE TIENE QUE VER LA MUERTE DE LA ESPOSA DE TERRY CON NEIL.**

**GRACIAS A:**

**OLGALIZ, LIZ CARTER, ARITA, LAURA GRANDCHESTER, LULÚ G., DALIA, EDENY GRANDCHESTER, NAHOMY GRANDCHESTER**


	6. Chapter 6

Eleonor trató en vano de calmar a la muchacha que se retorcía y no paraba de dar vueltas en el paroxismo del delirio. -¡Pauvre petite! -exclamó.

Nada parecía ser capaz de tranquilizar a Candy. Ni bebía ni descansaba, y ninguna medicina lograba permanecer dentro de su cuerpo el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera llegar a hacerle algún bien. Eleonor se dejó caer cansadamente en la silla junto a la cama y contempló el inquieto debatirse de Candy.

-No... no deje que él... Uh, por favor, por favor. -El hilillo de voz subía y bajaba monótonamente.

Eleonor comenzó a extender la mano hacia la esponja y la jofaina, con la intención de enfriar la fiebre con más agua. Dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa cuando su hijo apareció en la habitación oscurecida.

-¿Terry? -exclamó-. ¿Qué haces? No deberías estar aquí. Candy no está vestida.

-Me importa un comino.

Apartó de un manotazo los tenues pliegues del baire y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Su oscura cabeza se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de la joven que no paraba de retorcerse.

-Terry, esto es indecente-protestó Eleonor-. Debes irte. Haciendo como si su madre no estuviera allí, Terry apartó las sábanas enredadas del cuerpo sudoroso de Candy. Su camisón humedecido por la transpiración se había vuelto transparente al pegarse a la piel, y no servía para ocultar su desnudez. El rostro de Max permaneció fruncido en una mueca de tensión mientras apartaba del rostro de Candy sus cabellos enmarañados y la cogía en brazos. Toda la fuerza de su voluntad se hallaba centrada en la figura que no paraba de estremecerse mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho.

-Chis -susurró sobre la sien de Candy al tiempo que le rodeaba la cabeza con la mano-.

Apóyate en mí y descansa. Sí. Calla, petite. Con eso sólo consigues agotarte.

La joven se aferró a él y murmuró incoherencias.

Terry la incorporó sobre la cama y extendió la mano hacia la esponja mojada. Se la pasó por la cara y el pecho a Candy, apretándola hasta que el agua fresca corrió en hilillos por su piel y empapó sus propias ropas.

-Estate quieta, Candy. Deja que yo cuide de ti. Duerme. No corres ningún peligro, ma chére.

Pasado un rato, el contacto de sus manos y la dulzura con la que le hablaba tranquilizaron a la joven, que se relajó. Terry cogió la taza de la mesilla de noche y la acercó a los labios de ella. Candy se atragantó y trató de resistirse, pero él siguió insistiendo y no paró de persuadirla y apremiarla hasta que ella tragó un poco de la medicina.

Terry volvió a acostarla delicadamente sobre el colchón y la cubrió con la sábana. Luego volvió la mirada hacia el rostro asombrado de su madre.

-Dile a Dorothy que traiga sábanas limpias -dijo-. Puede ayudarme a cambiar la cama. Eleonor por fin encontró la voz que había perdido. -Gracias por tu ayuda, Terry. Ahora ya me ocuparé yo de ella.

Terry cogió un peine de la mesilla de noche y empezó a pasarlo sobre la masa de enredos que enmarañaban los cabellos de Candy.

-Estás agotada, madre. Ve a descansar un poco. Yo cuidaré de ella.

En un primer momento Eleonor no supo cómo replicar a una proposición tan disparatada.

-¿Qué? Vaya sugerencia más ridícula. Sería faltar al decoro. Además, los hombres no saben cómo hay que cuidar a un enfermo. Eso es una ocupación de mujeres. Hay que hacer ciertas cosas que...

-El cuerpo de una mujer no es un misterio para mí. En cuanto a tratar la fiebre, cuidé de los gemelos cuando la tuvieron. ¿Recuerdas?

-A decir verdad, lo había olvidado -admitió Eleonor-. Estuviste magnífico con los gemelos cuando enfermaron. Pero ellos eran tus hijos, y esta joven inocente...

-¿Piensas que voy a violarla? -preguntó Terry con una sonrisa torcida-. Ni siquiera yo soy tan degenerado. -Mon fils, ¿por qué quieres asumir esta carga? - le preguntó ella con suspicacia.

-¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo? Me interesa mucho su bienestar. Ahora vete y descansa. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de ella durante unas horas.

Eleonor se levantó de mala gana.

-Le diré a Dorothy que ocupe tu lugar.

Sin embargo, Terry no permitió que Dorothy o ninguna otra persona lo sustituyeran. Desde aquel momento, pasó cada minuto junto al lecho de Candy, las mangas de su camisa enrolladas por encima de sus codos mientras se esforzaba por hacer bajar la intensa fiebre de la joven. Era incansable y asombrosamente paciente.

Eleonor nunca había oído decir que ni siquiera un esposo hiciera tanto por una esposa. Todo aquello era inexplicable. Estaba consternada, pero no se le ocurría ninguna manera de interceder. Carecía de todo control sobre Terry. Si sus hermanos hubieran estado en casa quizá se habrían ofrecido a obligarlo a salir de la habitación de la enferma, pero los días iban transcurriendo sin que llegaran y Terry seguía en el dormitorio de la joven como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a permanecer allí.

Un lobo merodeaba por los sueños de Candy, acechándola hasta que ella echó a correr y enseguida se desplomó. El lobo se acercó a ella, sus dientes relucían cuando se inclinó sobre su cuerpo tendido en el suelo, y de pronto comenzó a despedazarlo. Candy gritó al sentir que todo su cuerpo estaba siendo desgarrado. Un instante después el lobo se había esfumado, ahuyentado por el sonido de una voz llena de dulzura.

-Estoy aquí..., todo va bien. Calla... Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí.

Candy se sentía rodeada por un calor asfixiante que le abrasaba los pulmones. Con un grito de agonía, luchó por escapar a él. Sintió que una mano muy fresca le acariciaba la frente. Desesperada, quiso encontrar un poco más de consuelo. -Por favor -dijo, y gimió de alivio cuando la caricia dadora de vida regresó y el frescor recorrió su cuerpo, aliviando aquel fuego insoportable.

Los ojos del lobo volvieron a observarla, reluciendo diabólicamente en la oscuridad.

Candy se apresuró a volverse, llena de pánico, y su cuerpo chocó con el duro pecho de un hombre y sus rígidos brazos.

-Ayúdame, por favor...

-Me has sido prometida en matrimonio

-oyó que decía la voz de Neil Leagan, y alzó la mirada hacia su rostro para contemplarlo con horror.

El deseo ardía en los ojos en tornados de él, y sus labios relucían de humedad. Candy se apartó y se encontró frente a frente con su padrastro.

El rostro de George estaba deformado por la rabia. -¡Te casarás con él! -La golpeó y volvió a alzar la mano. -¡Mamá! -gritó ella al ver cerca a su madre, pero Pauna se apresuró a retroceder al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. -Haz lo que dice tu beau-pére.

Tienes que obedecerlo. -No puedo...

El duro borde de una taza fue apretado contra sus labios, y Candy se echó atrás al sentir un sabor amargo. La presencia detrás de sus hombros de un brazo duro como el acero no le permitió batirse en retirada.

-No -boqueó mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás hasta encontrar un hombro que no cedió bajo su peso. -No te me resistas, petite. Bébetelo todo. Buena chica... Vamos, sólo un poco más.

Abriendo la boca con un jadeo ahogado, Candy obedeció la cariñosa invitación.

Entonces vio la forma oscura de un hombre que se movía a través de una espesa niebla.

Él la ayudaría... tenía que hacerlo. Candy fue desesperadamente en pos de él, corriendo y corriendo hasta que una gran puerta de hierro le cortó el paso. Agarrándose a los barrotes, los sacudió con violencia.

-¡Espere! ¡Déjeme entrar! Espere...

El lobo había ido tras ella. Candy podía sentir cómo se aproximaba. Su gruñido atravesó la noche neblinosa. Aterrada, Candy tiró de la puerta, pero ésta se negó a abrirse. Unas fauces terribles se cerraron sobre su cuello.

-Calla. Estate quieta, tienes que descansar. -No dejes que me haga daño...

-Estás a salvo en mis brazos, ma chére. Nada te hará daño. Un paño mojado recorrió su espalda, sus piernas, su cuello y sus brazos. La taza volvió a ser alzada hacia sus labios. –Otra vez-le ordenó suavemente aquella voz-. Otra vez.

Candy se sometió mientras el lobo describía círculos sigilosos en torno a ella. Tomándola entre sus fauces, la arrastró hacia las sombras mientras ella le gritaba con voz aterro rizada que se detuviera... pero él se negaba a soltarla... nunca la dejaría marchar...

Candy emergió de las capas de oscuridad, elevándose poco a poco con un penoso esfuerzo hasta que logró abrirse paso a través de la superficie de un profundo sopor carente de sueños. Estaba acostada sobre el estómago en una habitación iluminada por la tenue claridad ambarina de una lámpara en el rincón. Parpadeando, volvió la cabeza hacia la luz y apoyó la mejilla en el colchón. La cabeza, el cuerpo y los brazos le pesaban tanto como si se los hubieran lastrado con bolsas de arena. Largas caricias llenas de frescor empezaron a ir y venir lentamente por su espalda, y Candy emitió un débil sonido de gratitud.

Una mano descendió sobre el lado de la cara que había vuelto hacia la luz v comprobó delicadamente la temperatura de su piel.

-Estás mucho mejor -dijo una voz familiar-. La fiebre ha remitido, gracias a Dios. Candy abrió los ojos con asombro al reconocer la voz. -¿Monsieur Grandchester?-preguntó, todavía medio adormilada-. Oh, no.

¿Es usted?

Un dejo de diversión se percibió en su dulce voz. -Me temo que sí, petite.

-Pero..., pero... -No sabiendo qué decir, Candy se hundió en un silencio perplejo. ¿Quién lo había dejado entrar en su habitación? Porque seguramente Terrence no había cuidado de ella mientras estaba enferma. Fragmentos de recuerdos pasaron flotando por su cansado cerebro: la voz que rogaba e insistía, los fuertes brazos, las manos llenas de delicadeza que habían atendido sus más íntimas necesidades. No se lo podía creer.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda en la cama, con una delgada sábana bajada hasta las caderas y la espalda completamente al descubierto. Aquello rebasaba los límites de su entendimiento, y no supo cómo debía reaccionar.

-No estoy vestida -dijo con voz quejumbrosa. Terry se inclinó sobre ella. Se había arremangado y el cuello abierto de su camisa revelaba la sorprendente abundancia de rizos castaños que cubrían su pecho. Una oscura sombra de barba cubría su rostro bronceado, y estaba despeinado. Bajo sus ojos oscuros había unas profundas ojeras. -Lo siento-le dijo, aunque la disculpa no sonó demasiado sincera-. Resultaba más fácil cuidar de ti de esta manera.

Candy se puso tensa al sentir el contacto de su dedo en la curva caliente de su oreja.-Tranquilízate -murmuró él-. No voy a abusar de una mujer en tu estado. -Hizo una pausa antes de añadir, con expresión impasible-: Esperaré hasta que te encuentres mejor.

Pese a lo consternada que estaba, Candy no pudo evitar que una risita escapara de sus labios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado enferma? -preguntó con voz pastosa.

-Casi tres semanas.

-Oh, mon Dieu -dijo ella, sintiendo que se le secaba la boca. Se volvió con un movimiento torpe y buscó las sábanas mientras se ruborizaba al darse cuenta de que tenía los pechos desnudos.

Terry no pareció reparar en aquella exhibición mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse. Le cubrió los pechos con la sábana y remetió ésta debajo de sus brazos.

Candy contempló con asombro su oscuro rostro mientras él ponía bien las almohadas detrás de ella con toda la habilidad de una experta enfermera.

Como si entendiera las necesidades de Candy sin precisar que se las expresase, le llevó una taza a los labios y ella bebió con avidez, dejando que el agua fresca aliviara la sequedad de su boca y su garganta. Cuando Terry apartó la taza, ella volvió a recostarse en las almohadas.

-No entiendo por qué su madre ha permitido que cuidara de mí -dijo con voz enronquecida.

-Maman no lo aprobaba-admitió Terry mientras ponía bien el cubrecama alrededor de ella-, pero estaba cansada de cuidarte, y yo me mostré muy terco. -Sonrió maliciosamente-. Y más tarde decidió con tristeza que, puesto que probablemente ibas a morir de todos modos, daba igual quién cuidara de ti.

Candy asimiló aquellas palabras, convencida de que habría muerto sin los inagotables y pacientes cuidados de Terry. -Me ha salvado la vida -le dijo con un hilo de voz-. ¿Por qué?

La punta de un dedo se deslizó por su mejilla llena de pecas. -Porque el mundo sería un lugar mucho más oscuro y aburrido sin ti, ma chére.

Inmóvil, Candy lo miró ordenar los objetos que había sobre la mesilla de noche.

Acordándose del día en que había caído enferma, cuando encontró la carta a Pony que no ha bía llegado a ser enviada, recordó que tenía una buena razón para estar furiosa con él. Sin embargo, aquello podía esperar. Porque, dejando aparte las otras cosas que hubiese hecho, Terry había cuidado de ella, tenía que estarle agradecida por eso.

-Si mando que traigan algo de caldo, ¿probarás un poco? -le preguntó él.

Candy torció el gesto sólo de pensarlo.

-No puedo. Lo siento, pero no.

-Sólo un poquito. -Estaba claro que Terry seguiría insistiendo hasta que ella accediera.

Candy frunció el ceño y suspiró. -De acuerdo, pero muy poco.

Después de que hubiera llamado a Dorothy y le pidiera una taza de caldo, Terry volvió a la cabecera de la cama. Candy observó su pecho cubierto de vello y su rostro bronceado en el que apuntaba una barba incipiente.

-Es usted la enfermera más peluda que he visto jamás -dijo.

Él sonrió; sus dientes muy blancos brillaron en su rostro.

-No puedes permitirte ser demasiado exigente al respecto -apuntó-. Hasta que te encuentres mejor, petite, tendrás que conformarte conmigo.

Cuando Candy se hubo recuperado lo suficiente para desear un cambio de escenario,

Terry la llevó a la sala de la planta baja. Cuanto más fuerte se sentía, más la turbaba la intimidad que había empezado a surgir entre ellos.

Durante los últimos tres días había intentado interponer alguna distancia entre ambos. Ya no permitía que él la ayudara a bañarse o la peinara y le recogiese el cabello en un par de trenzas, y sólo a Dorothy y Eleonor les estaba permitido ayudarla a vestirse.

No obstante, mientras Terry la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba a la sala, los traicioneros sentimientos de proximidad reaparecieron. Candy casi podía permitirse olvidar que él la había traicionado y sin duda planeaba aprovecharse de ella todavía más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Recordándose a sí misma que no podía permitirse ser tan estúpida como para volver a confiar en él, Candy le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó él, acomodando el ligero peso de Candy en sus brazos-. ¿ No estás cómoda?

-No es eso -repuso ella sin dejar de rodearle el cuello con los brazos-. Sólo me preguntaba a qué clase de juego está jugando, monsieur.

El la miró como si no entendiera a qué se refería. -¿Juego?

Candy puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella exhibición de pretendida inocencia.

-El juego del que he pasado a ser un peón. El que está jugando con Neil Leagan.

Está claro que no tiene intención de permitirme recurrir a mi prima en busca de refugio. Quería mantenerme aquí, y lo ha conseguido. Ahora cuénteme cuál es su plan.

-No hablaremos de eso hasta que te encuentres mejor -masculló él.

-El que lo admita no cambiará nada -dijo ella-. Ya he deducido qué es lo que quiere, y cómo piensa obtenerlo. -¿Sí?-Un intenso destello iluminó los ojos de Terry-. Cuéntame qué es lo que crees que quiero.

Antes de que Candy pudiera responder, él la sentó en el sofá y Dorothy se acercó para ponerle una manta de viaje sobre las rodillas.

Candy sintió un doloroso tirón en el cuero cabelludo. Unos cuantos mechones de pelo se le habían quedado enredados en uno de los botones de la chaqueta de Terry. Reparando en lo ocurrido, éste y Candy extendieron la mano al mismo tiempo. Sus dedos se encontraron, y ella retrocedió, confusa.

El cálido roce del aliento de él en su mejilla desencadenó un torrente de sensaciones que la aturdieron. Con una lentitud más onírica que real, Candy dejó caer las manos mientras el corazón le retumbaba dentro del pecho. Terry liberó con mucho cuidado la diminuta hebra de cabellos, desmantelando el vínculo suave como la seda que los había mantenido unidos. El olor de él flotó hasta la nariz de Candy: su masculinidad la embriagaba y le provocaba el deseo de besarlo. La respuesta que Terry suscitaba en ella era tan carnal y profunda que se apresuró a apartarse de él, asombrada de sí misma.

Terry siguió inclinado sobre ella, con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá de madera de palisandro y el otro inmóvil cerca de la cadera de Candy.

-No me tengas miedo -dijo, interpretando equivocadamente la naturaleza de la alarma que reflejaba la mirada de ella.

-¿Tenerle miedo? -susurró ella, cada vez más confusa-. Es el último hombre en el mundo del que tendría miedo. Sus palabras parecieron estremecerlo. Su respiración se volvió más rápida, y la miró como si no se atreviera a dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

Eleonor entró en la habitación y su voz rompió el silencio que los mantenía hechizados.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras esta mañana? La peculiar expresión de Terry se desvaneció. -Estupendamente -respondió él en un tono bastante seco mientras iba hacia la puerta-. Estaré en la biblioteca. Eleonor lo siguió con la mirada mientras se iba y sacudió la cabeza.

-Se comporta de una manera muy rara últimamente. Candy suspiró, al tiempo que pensaba que su enfermedad sólo había supuesto una escapatoria temporal de cualesquiera que fuesen los planes urdidos por Terry.

-Madame-dijo, hablando muy despacio-, usted ciertamente tiene que saber que Monsieur Terrence nunca llegó a enviar la carta a mi tía Pony.

Eleonor frunció el ceño.

-Candy, deberíamos esperar a que hayas recuperado un poco más las fuerzas antes de discutir...

-Monsieur Grandchester planeaba deshonrarme, ¿verdad? -Candy cruzó las manos sobre su regazo-. Bueno, llevo aquí el tiempo suficiente para que mi reputación haya quedado hecha pedazos, a pesar de vuestra presencia. Supongo que ahora nadie creerá que he podido permanecer durante tanto tiempo bajo el techo de Terrence Grandchester con mi honor intacto. ¿Exigirá Leagan un duelo ahora? Así es como reaccionaría cualquier criollo, n'estcepas?

Obviamente, todo ha salido según los deseos de vuestro hijo.

Eleonor guardó silencio durante un buen rato.

-Candydijo finalmente-, todavía no es demasiado tarde para devolverte a Leagan. Si es eso lo que deseas, me aseguraré de que se haga.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

-Santo Dios, no. Antes preferiría ir a la calle que volver a su lado.

La anciana quedó claramente sorprendida por la franqueza con que había hablado Candy. La aparición de Dorothy en la entrada le ahorró tener que replicar.

-Madame -dijo el ama de llaves, alzando los ojos hacia el techo-, es monsieur Johnson: quiere llevarse consigo a mademoiselle White.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ ESTÁ UN CAPÍTULO MÁS... ESPERO LES GUSTE Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS...**

**GRACIAS A:**

**LIZ CARTER, ARITA, LAURA GRANDCHESTER, OLGALIZ, LULÚ G., DALIA, EDENY GRANDCHESTER, NAHOMI DE GRANDCHESTER, MIRNA, MARÍA DE JESÚS L., GADAMI GRANDCHESTER, LUNA Y BETTY SUAZO**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 6  
**

Candy maldijo su debilidad física en cuanto vio que su padrastro y Elroy entraban en la habitación. El impulso de salir corriendo era incontrolable, pero sabía que no conseguiría alejarse ni cinco metros antes de caer desplomada.

-Candice -dijo George, tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en los labios. En sus ojos, sin embargo, había una expresión de odio. El matrimonio de su hijastra con Neil Leagan era lo único que se interponía entre él y la ruina financiera, y Candy casi había conseguido sabotear sus planes-. Tienes mucha suerte, insensata. Leagan todavía quiere casarse contigo, a pesar de lo que ha ocurrido. El matrimonio tendrá lugar según lo planeado. Ahora que ya estás mejor, vendrás conmigo.

-El matrimonio nunca tendrá lugar -dijo Candy-. Pensaba que a estas alturas ya te habría quedado claro. -¡Candy! -exclamó tante Elroy, precipitándose hacia ella en una exhibición de afecto maternal-. Hemos venido a cuidar de ti. Ciertamente no querrás seguir siendo una carga para estos desconocidos. Confiaba en que fueras considerada. -Le acarició un lado de la cara con su mano regordeta y la arrebujó en la manta de viaje.

Con una súbita punzada de culpabilidad, Candy comprendió que Elroy tenía razón en parte. Porque lo cierto era que ella había constituido una carga para los Grandchester. Además, no deseaba ser el instrumento involuntario de la destrucción de Terrence Grandchester. Si el resultado de todo aquello era un duelo, había una posibilidad de que Leagan consiguiera herirlo o incluso matarlo. De alguna manera, la mera idea era demasiado horrible para concebirla siquiera.

-Candy -dijo Eleonor, asombrándolos a todos con la simpatía que había en su voz-, tal vez deberías ir con ellos. Podría ser el plan más sensato.

-Sí, lo es -apuntó George, al tiempo que su grueso rostro perdía la expresión amenazadora de antes-. Me complace que sea tan juiciosa, madame Grandchester.

-Debemos pensar en el bienestar de Candy -replicó Eleonor cautelosamente.

-Está claro que madame Grandchester reconoce lo poco apropiada que resulta tu presencia bajo su techo -la interrumpió George, extendiendo las manos hacia su hijastra-. Allons, Candice. Esperando fuera hay un carruaje, el más espléndido que hayas visto jamás. Los Leagan han pensado en todas tus necesidades. -La levantó del sofá sin ninguna dificultad, ahogando su resistencia con sus gruesos brazos. Atrapada en aquella presa aplastante, Candy no podía moverse ni respirar-. Vas a pagar por todos los problemas que me has causado -le dijo George con la boca junto a su oreja, rociándole la piel con una neblina de saliva caliente.

Abrumada por la desesperación, Candy lo empujó. -Terry -chilló, preguntándose frenéticamente por qué no estaba allí. ¿Sería que nadie le había comunicado la llegada de su tía y su padrastro ~-. Terry...

Sintió que el mundo parecía tambalearse de repente, y oyó un extraño gruñido ahogado que sin duda no provenía de George. Una fuerza invisible la elevó alejándola de la brutal sujeción de su padrastro, y la inercia la incrustó contra el sólido pecho de Terry. Candy se aferró de inmediato a él, pasando los brazos alrededor de aquel cuello que tan familiar le resultaba. Enterró el rostro en su garganta.

-Va a llevarme con Neil -jadeó-. No permita que lo haga, no...

-No vas a ir a ninguna parte-la interrumpió Terry bruscamente-. Cálmate, Candy. No te conviene excitarte.

Su posesividad hizo que Candy se sintiera extrañamente mareada. En lo que concernía a Terry, ella era suya, y nadie iba a arrebatársela.

La sentó delicadamente en un sillón y luego se incorporó para clavar la mirada en George.

-No vuelva a tocarla -murmuró. Aunque había hablado en un tono muy bajo, su voz contenía una nota que a Candy le heló la sangre -. Si osa tocarle un cabello siquiera, lo haré pedazos.

-¡Es mía! -estalló George, mirándolos a ambos con incrédula furia.

Candy le devolvió la mirada con fría satisfacción. Terry iba a ponerse de su parte en la disputa, porque convenía a su propósito mantenerla allí. Ella dejaría que hiciera frente a la situación como le apeteciese. El que su reputación hubiera quedado arruinada, o el hecho de que Terry estuviera utilizándola, le daban absolutamente igual. Lo único que importaba era que no tendría que casarse con Neil Leagan.

George le habló directamente.

-Leagan ha dicho que si no le has sido devuelta para esta tarde, ya no querrá tener nada que ver contigo. ¡Te considerará mancillada! ¿Lo entiendes, estúpida? Nadie te querrá. Ya no me servirás de nada, porque ningún hombre decente pedirá jamás tu mano en matrimonio. No sólo habrás manchado tu propio apellido, sino también el honor de Leagan, y eso es exactamente lo que tiene intención de que suceda monsieur Grandchester. Para él sólo eres una excusa que le permitirá dar por terminada una enemistad que se inició hace años. Una vez que eso esté hecho, no tendrás ninguna esperanza de nada remotamente parecido a la vida que habrías podido llevar siendo la esposa de un Leagan. Sálvate, Candice. ¡Ven conmigo ahora y pon punto final a toda esta locura!

De pronto Candy se sintió agotada. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa llena de amargura cuando le habló a Terry. -Monsieur Grandchester, todo lo que él dice es cierto, ¿n'estce pas?

Él permaneció de espaldas a ella. -Sí -se limitó a decir.

Candy recibió la admisión sin ninguna sorpresa. -¿Qué pensaba hacer conmigo en cuanto su juego hubiera llegado a su fin?

-Compensarte apropiadamente por la oportunidad que me habías ofrecido - respondió él, sin ninguna traza visible de vergüenza-. Correré con tu sustento de la manera que es times más adecuada. Descubrirás que mi gratitud por la ocasión de batirme en duelo con Leagan será ilimitada.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente ante tal arrogancia.

-¿Qué ha hecho él para ganarse semejante enemistad por su parte, monsieur?

Terry no replicó.

Candy consideró sus opciones.

-Estoy harta de que se me explote -dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Su mirada se posó en su padrastro-. Beau-pére, me temo que tendrá que volver a la hacienda de Leagan sin mí. Ahora que ya no valgo nada en el mercado matrimonial, quizás encontrará alguna otra forma de obtener dinero. En cuanto a usted, monsieur Grandchester... espero que disfrute de su duelo con monsieur Leagan. Felicidades: ya tiene lo que quería.

-Pero ¿qué vas a hacer tú, Candy? -preguntó Eleonor, mirándola con el rostro ensombrecido por la preocupación. -Tan pronto como me encuentre en condiciones de ir allí, me gustaría que me llevaran al convento de las ursulinas. Aunque no tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en monja, estoy segura de que ellas me darán cobijo hasta que decida qué hacer. Sospecho que podré encontrar trabajo como institutriz, o tal vez dando clases en alguna parte. -Extendió una mano hacia Dorothy, quien había observado todo el episodio desde la entrada-. Ayúdame a ir al piso de arriba, por favor-le pidió con tranquila dignidad.

Candy todavía tenía el pelo mojado después de un concienzudo lavado durante el baño.

Dorothy fue separando cuidadosamente los enredos y comenzó a peinarle los rizos, mientras Eleonor permanecía sentada cerca y miraba por la ventana. El sol del atardecer brillaba sobre los robles que crecían a lo largo del camino de acceso y se filtraba hasta el suelo empapado que había debajo. Eleonor contempló cómo Terry se alejaba de la casa montado en su negro pura sangre. Cuando estuvo segura de que no había ninguna posibilidad de que regresara, Eleonor se volvió hacia Candy y comenzó a hablarle en voz baja:

-Tienes derecho a saber, Candy, lo que ocurrió entre Terry y Neil. Eso te ayudará a entender mejor a mi hijo, y quizás incluso a perdonarlo un poco. Él no es ni la mitad de malvado y egoísta de lo que parece. Cuando era más joven, Terry dejó pequeñas todas las esperanzas que su padre y yo teníamos puestas en él. Tenía mucho temperamento, desde luego, y solía portarse mal, pero también era bueno y cariñoso, y estaba lleno de encanto.

Prácticamente todas las mujeres de Nueva Orleans, jóvenes o viejas, matronas o doncellas, estaban enamoradas de él. Y una mujer, naturalmente, fue su perdición. Elisa Andrew era la hija de una familia muy respetable de Nueva Orleans. Terry tenía dieciséis cuando se casó con ella. Era tan joven que no pudo ver a la verdadera mujer tras la hermosa fachada. El primer año de su matrimonio Elisa lo hizo padre de los gemelos, y él se puso contentísimo. Parecía que iban a ser muy felices juntos, pero entonces... -Eleonor hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza con expresión de pena.

-¿Qué pasó? -quiso saber Candy.

-Elisa cambió. O quizá permitió que su verdadera naturaleza saliera a la luz. La hermosa máscara cayó, y empezó a dejar a un lado el sentido de la dignidad y las normas morales como si fuesen vestidos que se había hartado de llevar. Elisa no sentía ningún interés por sus hijos. Quería hacerle daño a Terry, se buscó un amante. Me parece, Candy, que podrás adivinar quién fue ese amante.

Candy tragó saliva penosamente. -¿Neil Leagan?

-Ouz, c'étazt luz. Elisa alardeó ante Terry de la indiscreción que había cometido con Neil. Sabía que Terry todavía la amaba, y eso fue lo que la indujo a ser tan cruel...

Mon Dieu, mi hijo sufrió como ninguna madre querría ver sufrir jamás a un hijo suyo. Él deseaba ir a ver a Neil y retarlo en duelo, pero su orgullo no le permitía admitir ante el mundo que su esposa le había sido infiel.

Dorothy le recogió los cabellos sobre la nuca a Candy y fue a darle un pañuelo a Eleonor.

-Merci, Dorothy -dijo Eleonor mientras se secaba los ojos humedecidos por el llanto-.

Cualquiera hubiese podido entender por qué tenía que terminar ocurriendo lo que ocurrió. Elisa había utilizado lo que Terry sentía por ella para torturarlo, hasta que finalmente llegó un momento en que él perdió los estribos. Estuvo plenamente justificado, ¿verdad, Dorothy?

-Oui, madame.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Candy, aunque ya lo sabía. Fue Dorothy la que replicó.

-Encontraron a madame Elisa en la vivienda vacía del encargado de la propiedad, allá en los bosques. La habían estrangulado.

-Terry afirmó haberla hallado así-dijo Eleonor-. Insistió en que él no la había matado, pero no contaba con ninguna coartada. Las autoridades consideraron las circunstancias y optaron por mostrarse indulgentes. A veces se las puede persuadir de que miren para otro lado, especialmente en el caso de una esposa infiel. El duelo con Neil nunca llegó a tener lugar. Terry continuó insistiendo en su inocencia, pero nadie daba crédito a sus afirmaciones. Sus amistades no supieron serle leales, y Terry se quedó solo con su pena. Yo estaba segura de que pasado un tiempo se recuperaría y volvería a ser el de antes. Pero la amargura lo consumió. Se volvió incapaz de expresar afecto, de confiaren nadie, de permitirse a sí mismo sentir interés por nadie excepto sus hijos.

-Madame, ¿cree en su inocencia? -preguntó Candy. El silencio de Eleonor se prolongó hasta hacerse insoportable.

-Soy su madre -respondió finalmente.

Candy frunció el ceño, pensando que aquello no sonaba del todo como un sí.

-¿Tal vez había alguien más que tenía una razón para matarla?

-Nadie más -dijo Eleonor con una terrible certidumbre. Candy trató de imaginar a Terrence Grandchester poniendo sus poderosas manos alrededor del cuello de una mujer para estrangularla hasta arrebatarle la vida. Descubrió que le resultaba imposible conciliar aquella imagen con su conocimiento del hombre que la había cuidado cuando estaba enferma. Podía aceptar que Terrence era implacable, eso por no mencionar su capacidad para manipular a los demás. Pero ¿un asesino? Candy no habría sabido explicar por qué, pero lo cierto era que no conseguía llegar a creerlo.

-Hay que compadecer a Terrence-dijo Eleonor-. Ahora entiendes por qué te vio como el medio para obligar a Neil a librar un duelo. Lo considera su oportunidad para vengar el pasado. No me cabe duda de que matará a Neil. Entonces quizá por fin será capaz de olvidar toda la tragedia.

-O -murmuró Candy- su hijo simplemente tendrá más sangre en sus manos.

Candy no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida por el gran número de visitas que recibió el jueves. Todas sus amistades y parientes del sexo femenino acudieron a la casa de los Grandchester sin importarles la distancia que tuvieran que recorrer, en busca de información sobre la habladuría más apasionante de los últimos años. La controversia se había extendido hasta el último rincón de Nueva Orleans. Era obvio que no tardaría en haber un duelo. Todos sabían que Terrence Grandchester prácticamente acababa de quitarle la prometida de las manos a Neil Leagan y había arruinado la reputación de la joven al hacerlo.

-Los rumores que corren no son ciertos -dijo Eleonor plácidamente, reinando igual que una emperatriz sobre las visitas reunidas en su salón mientras iba repartiendo platos llenos de repostería y langues de chat, unos diminutos pastelillos que se disolvían en la lengua-. Me pregunto cómo alguien ha podido llegar a creer que mi hijo sería capaz de atentar contra la virtud de una joven que vive bajo mi techo. Candy no sólo me tenía aquí para que le hiciese de carabina, sino que además ella había enfermado de las fiebres! ¡Yo misma la cuidé durante su enfermedad!

Cuatro cabezas grises envueltas en tocas de encajes asintieron al unísono. Claire y Nicole Laloux, Marie-Thérése Robert y Fleurette Grenet eran sus mejores amigas, y Eleonor siempre había podido contar con su apoyo por muy terribles que fueran las circunstancias. Incluso en los oscuros días del asesinato de Elisa Andrew, no habían dejado de visitarla y nunca se les había pasado por la cabeza la idea de retirarle su amistad. Eleonor era buena y generosa, y todos sabían que no había dama más refinada que ella. Su hijo, en cambio...

Aun así, la mayoría de los criollos toleraban a Terrence. Los Grandchester llevaban décadas siendo una de las familias más insignes de Nueva Orleans. A pesar de su vergonzoso pasado, Terrence siempre era invitado a todos los grandes acontecimientos sociales del año... pero no a las pequeñas reuniones familiares de carácter más íntimo, donde se formaban y se fortalecían las relaciones verdaderamente importantes.

-Todas sabemos que tú nunca habrías permitido que tu hijo se comportase indebidamente, Eleonor -dijo Catherine Gautier, una joven matrona que también mantenía buenas relaciones de amistad con algunas de las jóvenes de la familia-. Pero aun así, la reputación de la pobre chica ha quedado arruinada de todas maneras. Porque ha pasado más de dos semanas bajo el mismo techo que Terrence, quien no cabe duda es el caballero de mayor... renombre de la ciudad. Nadie culpa a Neil Leagan porque ahora ya no quiera tenerla por esposa.

Todas murmuraron su acuerdo, extendieron sus tasas para que se las volvieran a llenar con más café, se terminaron las últimas migajas de pastel y empezaron a atacar un nuevo plato.

-Por supuesto que ahora habrá un duelo -dijo MarieTherese-. Es el único recurso que le queda a Leagan. De otra manera su honor quedaría manchado para siempre.

-Sí, eso todo el mundo lo sabe-dijo Fleurette al tiempo que se limpiaba delicadamente las comisuras de los labios con una servilleta. Luego asumió una expresión de interés objetivo-.

Eleonor, ¿qué fue lo que hizo Terrence para que esa joven decidiera quedarse aquí en vez de volver con Leagan?

-No hizo absolutamente nada-dijo Eleonor decorosamente.

La mirada que intercambiaron Claire y Fleurette dejaba muy claro que ambas sabían que no había sido así. Era obvio que la joven había sido seducida. O eso o amenazada con hacerla objeto de alguna clase de violencia. ¡Terrence era tan malvado!

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS POR LA PACIENCIA, ESPERO PUBLICAR EL LUNES OTRO CAPÍTULO...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

**BETTY SUAZO, ARITA, LIZ CARTER, DALIA, LULÚ G., GADAMI GRANDCHESTER, VALENTINA, LUNA, OLGALIZ, LAURA GRANDCHESTER, **


	8. Chapter 8

Natural de Virginia, Anthony Brown sólo tenía veinticinco años cuando el presidente Jefferson lo nombró el primer gobernador americano del territorio de Orleans.

Aunque los criollos no habían dejado de oponérsele en ningún momento, era una coalición de refugiados franceses y americanos hambrientos de dinero la que representaba la mayor amenaza para la administración Brown.

Entre aquellos a los que Brown consideraba muy juiciosamente como un peligro figuraban Edward Livingston, un neoyorquino que había ido a Nueva Orleans para enriquecerse, y el general Wilkinson, quien mandaba el ejército y acababa de ser nombrado gobernador del territorio de la Luisiana Superior. Ambos hombres se habían aliado en mayor o menor grado con Thomas Stevenson, quien los animaba a que hicieran todo lo posible para soliviantar a los residentes más poderosos del territorio.

Terry tenía serias dudas acerca de la capacidad de Anthony para capear la tormenta que iba cobrando forma. Aunque inteligente y decidido, Anthony todavía lloraba la pérdida de su esposa y su única hija debido a la fiebre amarilla el año anterior. La prensa lo atacaba implacablemente, afirmando que era un réprobo y un jugador, y que había tratado cruelmente a su esposa antes de su muerte. Peor aún, la atención de Anthony se veía apartada frecuentemente del problema que representaba Stevenson por la presencia de los cada vez más numerosos piratas que infestaban la bahía de Barataria y. los pantanos al sur de Nueva Orleans.

-El problema-le dijo Anthony con expresión abatida a Terry mientras estaban sentados en grandes sillones de caoba y hablaban de los últimos acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en la ciudad- es que los bandidos conocen los pantanos mejor que mi propia fuerza de policía, y están mucho mejor organizados y avituallados. El presidente Jefferson ha prometido enviar unas cuantas cañoneras para que nos ayuden a combatir a los piratas, pero me temo que no estarán en muy buenas condiciones. Y además sospecho que tampoco habrá un gran número de hombres alistados entre los que escoger.

Terry esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Me permite observar que la mayoría de los criollos no se mostrarán a favor de que se adopten fuertes medidas contra la piratería. Los comerciantes locales pondrán el grito en el cielo si elimina su acceso a la mercancía exenta de tasas. Las fortunas de muchas familias respetables se han basado en el contrabando. Aquí no siempre se lo considera corno una vocación deshonrosa.

-¡Oh! ¿Y a qué familias respetables se está refiriendo? La pregunta, formulada en un tono cargado de suspicacia, hubiera intimidado a muchos hombres. Terry se limitó a reír.

-Me sorprendería que mi propio padre no hubiera contribuido a la causa de los piratas -admitió.

Anthony lo miró fijamente, atónito ante el atrevimiento de aquella revelación.

-¿Y del lado de quién están sus simpatías en este asunto, Grandchester?

-Si me está preguntando si tengo algo que ver con el contrabando o no, la respuesta es... -

Terry hizo una pausa, dio una calada a su delgado puro negro y exhaló un delgado torrente de humo-. Por el momento no.

La insolencia que podía llegar a mostrar aquel hombre hizo que Anthony dudara entre el enfado y la diversión. Finalmente ganó ésta y soltó una risita.

-A veces me pregunto, Grandchester, si debería contar con usted como amigo o enemigo.

-Si yo fuera su enemigo, señor, no tendría usted ningún motivo de duda.

-Hablemos por un momento de vuestros enemigos. ¿Qué es eso que me han contado mis asistentes acerca de la rivalidad existente entre usted y Neil Leagan a causa de una mujer?

¿Y esa ridiculez de que va a haber un duelo? Meramente un rumor, espero.

-Todo es cierto.

La sorpresa apareció en el rostro del gobernador. -¿Va a ser tan irreflexivo como para librar un duelo a causa de una mujer? ¿Un hombre de su madurez?

Terry arqueó una ceja.

-Tengo veintinueve, monsieur, así que difícilmente puede considerarse que ya haya alcanzado esa edad en la que se empieza a chochear.

-Desde luego, pero... -Anthony sacudió la cabeza consternado-. Aunque no hace mucho que le conozco, Grandchester, le considero un hombre sensato, no un joven de sangre ardiente capaz de sacrificarlo todo dejándose arrastrar por los celos v la rabia. ¿Batirse en duelo por una mujer? Le creía por encima de semejante conducta.

Una tenue sombra de diversión vibró en los labios de Terry. -Soy criollo. Dios mediante, nunca estaré por encima de semejante conducta.

-Desespero de poder entender jamás a los criollos, dijo Anthony arrugando la frente. Estaba pensando en su cuñado, quien había muerto recientemente en un duelo mientras defendía la memoria de su hermana-. Con sus mujeres, y todos esos duelos, y los temperamentos tan apasionados que tienen...

-Descubrirá, gobernador, que los duelos son un aspecto inevitable de la vida en Nueva Orleans. Puede que algún día encuentre necesario defender su propio honor de ese modo. -

¡Nunca!

Como todos los americanos que vivían en Nueva Orleans, Anthony no entendía la inclinación de los criollos a librar duelos por lo que parecían ser naderías. Los sables eran el arma preferida, y el arte de la esgrima era enseñado por un floreciente grupo de academias. El jardín detrás de la catedral había absorbido la sangre de muchos galantes caballeros que habían sacrificado sus vidas sólo para vengar lo que ellos imaginaban que era una afrenta. A veces una sola palabra equivocada o la más leve infracción de la etiqueta bastaban para causar un desafío.

-Por Dios, hombre -continuó Anthony-, ¿cómo puede involucrarse en algo semejante, cuando todavía podría serme de utilidad? Sabe que debo evitar a toda costa ganarme la enemistad de la población de esta ciudad, y si el odio que los criollos sienten hacia mí crece un poco más...

-Los criollos no le odian -lo interrumpió Terry como si tal cosa.

-¿No me odian?-Oírle decir eso pareció apaciguar un poco a Anthony.

-En general, usted les es indiferente. Es a sus compatriotas a quienes odian.

-Maldición, eso ya lo sé. -El gobernador lo miró con expresión sombría-. No me será usted de mucha ayuda si Leagan sale vencedor del duelo.

Terry medio sonrió.

-Eso es bastante improbable. No obstante, si no consigo alzarme con la victoria contra, mi ausencia no supondrá una pérdida tan grande como usted cree.

-¡Y un cuerno! En estos momentos el coronel Stevenson está en Natchez, planeando provocar la revuelta en Luisiana y sembrar el caos en sólo Dios sabe qué otras regiones del continente.

Dentro de unas semanas estará aquí buscando partidarios. Para entonces lo más probable es que usted se encuentre enterrado al pie de un árbol en lugar de estar procurando verificar los informes que estoy recibiendo. Y si Stevenson se sale con la suya, su propiedad será confiscada, las riquezas de su familia le serán arrebatadas, y su deseo de ver cómo Luisiana alcanza la categoría de estado nunca llegará a hacerse realidad.

Un destello de malicia brilló en los ojos azules de Terry. -Sí, caerán sobre el territorio como una bandada de buitres. Nadie puede igualar a los americanos en lo que concierne al saqueo y el pillaje.

Anthony hizo como si no hubiera oído su observación. -Grandchester, el duelo no puede ser realmente imprescindible.

-Hace diez años que lo es. -¿Diez años? ¿Por qué?

-Tengo que irme. Estoy seguro de que encontrará a alguien dispuesto a ayudarle –dijo Terry, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para darle el breve apretón propio de los comerciantes que los americanos parecían preferir a la costumbre criolla de besar ambas mejillas. Los anglosajones eran realmente muy raros; siempre tan solitarios, quisquillosos e hipócritas.

-¿Por qué tiene que irse?-inquirió Anthony-. Hay otras cosas de las que quiero hablar con usted.

-A estas alturas la nueva de mi presencia aquí ya habrá circulado. Estoy esperando recibir un desafío en el escalón de su puerta. -Anthony le hizo una leve y burlona reverencia-

.A su servicio, como siempre, gobernador.

-¿Y si mañana está usted muerto? Anthony le dirigió una sonrisa saturnina.

-Si necesita consejo desde el otro mundo, me complacerá poder proporcionárselo.

Anthony rió.

-¿Está amenazando con acosarme desde el más allá? -No sería usted el primero que se tropieza con el fantasma de un Grandchester -le aseguró Terry; volvió a ponerse en la cabeza el sombrero de ala ancha típico de los plantadores y se marchó tranquilamente.

Cuando llegó a la entrada principal del viejo palacio del gobernador, vio que un grupo de hombres venía hacia él. La atmósfera estaba cargada de excitación, porque los criollos habían sido arrancados de su plácida rutina por la perspectiva de un duelo en el que participaría Terry.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, caballeros?-preguntó Terry sin inmutarse.

Uno de ellos avanzó, respirando rápidamente y con la mirada fija en el bronceado rostro de Terry. En un súbito movimiento convulsivo, le golpeó la mejilla con un guante.

-Le reto a duelo en nombre de Neil Leagan -dijo.

Terry sonrió de un modo que hizo que todos los hombres presentes sintieran que un escalofrío les recorría la espalda. -Acepto el reto.

-¿Nombrará un padrino para acordar los detalles del encuentro? Jacques Clement será mi padrino. Haced los arreglos necesarios con él. Clement era un hábil negociador que en dos ocasiones había podido zanjar una disputa sin que los aceros hubieran llegado a cruzarse. Esta vez, sin embargo, Terry le había dejado muy claro que no habría necesidad de llevar a cabo ninguna negociación. El duelo sería librado a muerte, con sables, en las orillas del lago Pontchartrain.

-¿Y el médico? -preguntó el padrino-. ¿A quién escogerá...?

-Vos lo nombraréis -replicó Terry con indiferencia, porque lo único que le importaba era el hecho de que por fin tenía su venganza al alcance de la mano. Después de oír los rumores que corrían por la ciudad, John y Jimmy recorrían la casa descalzos, librando duelos con bastones y escobas y tirando al suelo los objetos domésticos cuando tropezaban con mesas, cómodas y estantes. Ninguno de los dos abrigaba la menor duda de que su famoso y temible padre vencería a Neil Leagan. Ya habían alardeado ante sus amigos de que Terry había demostrado no tener igual, tanto si las armas eran las pistolas como las espadas.

Eleonor había ido a su habitación, donde rezaba febrilmente para que a su hijo no le ocurriese nada al día siguiente, y pedía al cielo que fuese perdonado por ser tan implacable y sentir aquel horrible deseo de venganza. Candy estaba sentada en el salón, perpleja y llena de tensión mientras intentaba convencerse de que le daba igual lo que le ocurriera a Terry Grandchester. Volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana para contemplar el cielo caliginoso que brillaba con un rielar opalescente. En Nueva Orleans, la humedad que flotaba en el aire nunca llegaba a ser consumida del todo por el sol, y eso daba lugar a los crepúsculos más hermosos que Candy había visto nunca.

¿Dónde estaría Terrence ahora? Había aparecido durante la tarde, y luego se había ido sin cenar. Dorothy había dado a entender maliciosamente que iba a visitar a su amante. La idea hizo que una emoción inesperada se derramara dentro del pecho de Candy. Se dijo que le daba igual que él tuviera un centenar de mujeres, pero las palabras le sonaron a falso.

Por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguía evitar que su imaginación se obstinara en ver a Terry con su amante en aquel preciso instante. ¿Qué le diría un hombre a una mujer cuando sabía que podía morir al día siguiente? Candy entornó los ojos mientras imaginaba a una mujer de rostro irresistible llevando a Terry a su lecho, sus esbeltas caderas meciéndose en un movimiento invitador y su mano en la de él. Y Terry bajaba la vista hacia ella con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios, inclinando la cabeza mientras le robaba un beso y sus manos se movían para quitarle la ropa. «Tenía que pasar mi última noche contigo», podría estar murmurando. «Rodéame con los brazos...» Y mientras la mujer se ponía de puntillas para ofrecérsele, su cabeza inclinándose de buena gana hacia atrás, Candy imaginó su propio rostro en la misma postura, sus propios brazos deslizándose alrededor de aquella espalda tan ancha...

-Ah, mon Dieu, ¿qué estoy haciendo? -susurró al tiempo que se apretaba las sienes con las manos para expulsar de su mente aquellos pensamientos tan perversos. - ¡Mademoiselle!

La voz de John la interrumpió y Candy alzó la mirada para verlo venir hacia ella. Jimmy lo seguía sin ninguna prisa, con unos andares llenos de seguridad en sí mismo que le recordaron a su padre.

-¿A qué viene tanta tristeza? -inquirió John, sus ojos azules danzando de animación-. ¿O acaso no te complace que mañana mon pére vaya a batirse en duelo en defensa de tu honor?

-¿Complacerme? -murmuró Candy-. ¿Cómo podría complacerme algo semejante? Es horrible.

-Pero es el mayor cumplido que se le puede hacer a una mujer. ¡Imagínate el entrechocar de los aceros, la sangre, todo por ti!

-El duelo no se librará por ella-dijo Jimmy secamente, sus ojos azules fijos en el pálido rostro de Candy-. ¿No es cierto?

-Sí -dijo ella con voz átona-. Es cierto.

-¿Cómo? -John parecía perplejo-. Pues claro que el duelo es por ti. Eso es lo que dice todo el mundo. -Idiota -masculló Jimmy, y tomó asiento en el sofá junto a Candy, al parecer sabedor de sus miedos-. Nuestro padre saldrá vencedor, ¿sabes? Él nunca pierde.

-¿Y qué pasa si lo que me preocupa no es él? -replicó ella sin perder la calma.

-¿No lo es? Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí esperando a verlo regresar?

-¡No estoy haciendo tal cosa!

-Sí, lo haces. Y puede que tengas que esperar toda la noche. A veces él no regresa hasta el amanecer. Sabes con quién está ahora, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé, y no... -La voz de Candy se perdió en el silencio, y enrojeció-. ¿Con quién está?

-¡No se lo digas, Jimmy! -intervino John , visiblemente enfadado.

-Está con Karen -dijo Jimmy, mirando a LCandy con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia en los labios-. Ya hace años que es su placée. Pero él no la ama. Candy quería hacer más preguntas, pero se las tragó con extrema dificultad.

-No quiero oír nada más -dijo, y Jimmy rió despectivamente.

-Te encantaría oír más -dijo-. Pero no te lo diré.

De pronto se oyó un grito femenino lleno de indignación proveniente del piso de arriba.

-¡Jimmy! ¡John! ¡Ah, ya habéis vuelto a hacer de las vuestras! ¡Venid aquí inmediatamente!

Como Jimmy no parecía dispuesto a levantarse del sofá, John le tiró de la manga con impaciencia.

-¡Jimmy, vamos! ¡Grand-mére nos está llamando! -Ve a ver qué quiere -dijo Jimmy con languidez.

Los ojos azules de John se entrecerraron en una mueca de disgusto.

-¡No sin ti! -Esperó mientras Eleonor volvía a llamarlos, pero Jimmy siguió sentado sin mover un músculo. Con un bufido de exasperación, John salió de la habitación.

Candy se cruzó de brazos y contempló al muchacho con todo el cinismo de que fue capaz.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? -preguntó. -Me preguntaba si conocías la historia de lo que mi padre le hizo a mi madre -dijo Jimmy.

Era un muchacho muy malvado, pensó Candy, y sin embargo sentía pena por él. Tenía que ser terrible vivir con la sospecha de que tu propio padre había sido capaz, de hacer algo semejante, terrible saber que tu madre había sido una adúltera. -No es necesario que me lo cuentes -dijo-. Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Oh, pues claro que tiene que ver -replicó Jimmy-. Porque verás, mi padre se va a casar contigo.

Candy dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones en una súbita exhalación. Miró a Jimmy como si éste se hubiera vuelto loco. -¡No, él no va a hacer tal cosa!

-No seas estúpida. ¿Por qué otra razón iba a permitir nuestra grand-mére que él te comprometiese de esa manera, si no tuviera la seguridad de que luego te compensará como es debido?

-No me voy a casar con nadie. Jimmy rió.

-Ya lo veremos. Nuestro padre siempre consigue lo que quiere.

-Él no quiere tenerme -insistió Candy-. Lo único que quiere es vengarse. El duelo con monsieur Leagan. -Antes de que la semana haya llegado a su fin serás una Grandchester-predijo el muchacho-. A menos, naturalmente, que nuestro padre sea derrotado en el duelo... y no será así. El ruido de una pluma al arañar un delgado pergamino era el único sonido en la habitación mientras Neil Leagan permanecía inclinado sobre el pequeño escritorio. Una palabra tras otra iban llenando la hoja de color marfil, y el rostro que había encima de ella iba enrojeciendo debido al esfuerzo. Secó cuidadosamente la carta, la dobló y la selló, y luego la sostuvo en sus manos con tanto cuidado como si fuese un arma muy delicada. Una suavidad largamente olvidada apareció por un fugaz instante en sus ojos color turquesa cuando los viejos recuerdos danzaron ante él.

-¿Neil Leagan? -Su hermana mayor, Flammy Leagan, entró en la habitación. Era una mujer impresionante y de gran estatura, admirada por su seguridad en sí misma, respetada por ser una esposa ejemplar y la madre de tres hijos que gozaban de muy buena salud.

Ya hacía años que Neil era para ella una preocupación tan intensa como lo había sido antes para su madre, y aunque cerraba los ojos ante sus fechorías, no podía evitar ser consciente de su verdadero carácter.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -quiso saber. Él agitó la carta a modo de respuesta.

-En el caso de que mañana las cosas no salgan de acuerdo con mis deseos -dijo-, quiero que se le entregue esto a Terrence Grandchester.

-Pero ¿por qué? -preguntó Flammy-. ¿Qué has escrito ahí?

-Eso es algo que sólo le corresponde saber a Terrence. Flammy fue hacia su silla y apoyó su larga mano en el respaldo.

-¿Porqué tienes que batirte en duelo a causa de esa criatura? -preguntó con voz por una vez apasionada.

-Por muchas razones. Y el hecho de que Candice White sea la única mujer con la que he querido casarme no es la menor de ellas.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¡Ni siquiera es hermosa!

-Es la mujer más deseable que he conocido jamás, lo digo muy en serio. Candice es inteligente, está llena de vida y no hay otra como ella. Me encantará matar a Grandchester para poder hacerla mía.

-¿Serás capaz de vivir contigo mismo si él muere? Una extraña sonrisa curvó los labios de Neil.

-Eso todavía está por ver. Puedo tener la seguridad, no obstante, de que Terrence no podrá seguir viviendo consigo mismo si sale vencedor del duelo. -Dejó la carta encima del escritorio-. Si eso ocurre, no te olvides de esta nota. Yo estaré observando desde la tumba mientras él la lee.

Un chispazo de ira encendió los ojos marrones de Flammy. -Nunca he entendido tu actitud hacia ese hombre amargado y cruel. ¡Terrence Grandchester no se merece ni un solo instante de tu tiempo, y sin embargo insistes en jugarte la vida para satisfacer su necesidad de venganza!

Neil parecía haberla escuchado sólo a medias.

-¿Te acuerdas de cómo era? -preguntó distraídamente-. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo todo el mundo lo quería? Incluso tú.

Una sombra de rubor subió hacia el nacimiento de los cabellos de su hermana, pero Flammy era demasiado honesta para negarlo. Al igual que muchas otras mujeres, ella había estado enamorada de Terry cuando él poseía aquella galantería juvenil que siempre hacía que el corazón de Flammy latiera deprisa.

-Sí, por supuesto que me acuerdo -respondió-. Pero ése no era el mismo hombre, Neil. El Terrence Grandchester con el que vas a batirte en duelo mañana se encuentra más allá de toda redención.

El lago Pontchartrain era una pequeña masa de agua que no tendría mucho más de tres metros de profundidad allí donde era más hondo. Sin embargo, aquel lago aparentemente tan dócil podía tornarse peligroso. A veces un fuerte viento agitaba la superficie hasta que las olas se volvían lo bastante violentas para hacer zozobrar las embarcaciones y cobrarse las vidas de muchos hombres.

Aquella mañana, sin embargo, el agua era un espejo gris suspendido bajo el pálido cielo del amanecer. Sólo la sombra de una brisa soplaba sobre el lago y acariciaba la orilla. El duelo entre Terry y Neil tendría lugar lejos de la playa, junto al inicio de un pinar donde el terreno era firme y llano. Mientras los padrinos y el grupo de espectadores esperaban en su lugar, Terry y Neil se apartaron de ellos para un encuentro privado.

Los dos hombres eran muy parecidos en estatura y corpulencia, ambos experimentados y bien instruidos en el arte de la esgrima. Ninguno de los testigos presentes se hubiese atrevido a decir con cuál de los dos oponentes habría preferido enfrentarse, aunque varios se habían percatado de que un exceso de buena vida no tardaría en pasarle factura a la agilidad de Neil, eso suponiendo que no lo hubiese hecho va. Se permitía disfrutar demasiado a menudo de los buenos vinos y los manjares suculentos que tanto gustaban a los criollos, y llevaba una vida disipada que no le permitiría seguir ostentando durante mucho tiempo su preeminencia como duelista.

Neil Leagan se detuvo frente a Terry con una leve sonrisa en su rostro toscamente apuesto.

-Grandchester -murmuró-, podrías haber encontrado alguna otra excusa hace años. ¿Por qué has utilizado a mi pequeña prometida para provocar el duelo? No había ninguna necesidad de privarme de un bocado tan suculento.

-Parecía apropiado.

-Supongo que a ti puede parecerte apropiado, pero el trueque no ha podido ser más dispar.

Candy era casta y modesta, así que valía mucho más que esa ramera a la que tenías por esposa.

Terry tragó aire con un jadeo ahogado. -Te mataré.

-¿Como hiciste con Elisa? -Neil sonrió despreocupadamente-. Nunca tuve oportunidad de decirte qué inmenso alivio fue aquello. Yo ya estaba muy harto de ella. -Parecía disfrutar viendo cómo se oscurecía el rostro de Terry-. Cuidado - murmuró-. Si te dejas arrastrar por tus emociones me proporcionarás una gran ventaja.

-Terminemos de una vez con esto -dijo Terry hoscamente.

Cruzaron una última mirada antes de volver a recoger sus armas. Terry hizo a un lado un recuerdo nada bienvenido que había empezado a flotar en los límites de su conciencia, un recuerdo de los días de la infancia. Se preguntó si a Neil le habría pasado por la cabeza un hecho del que muy pocas personas se acordaban en Nueva Orleans: el de que hubo un tiempo en el que ellos dos habían sido amigos inseparables.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...  
**

**HOLA CHICAS, ESTE CAPÍTULO LO PRETENDÍA PUBLICAR AYER, PERO NO ME FUE POSIBLE, PERO YA AQUÍ ESTÁ... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, APROVECHO PARA DESEARLES QUE TODO ESTE AÑO QUE VAMOS A COMENZAR ESTÉ LLENO DE FELICIDAD Y MUCHAS BENDICIONES PARA TODAS, Y TAMBIÉN DE MUCHAS BELLAS HISTORIAS... :)**

**GRACIAS EN ESPECIAL A:**

**LUNA, OLGALIZ, LAURA GRANDCHESTER, BETTY SUAZO, GADAMI GRANDCHESTER, LIZ CARTER, ARITA, DALIA, EDENY GRANDCHESTER, LAURA GRANDCHESTER, Y ANA BOLENA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Terry se había preguntado a menudo por qué se habría acostado Neil con su esposa, y terminó por comprender que había sido inevitable. De niños los dos eran muy amigos y juraron ser hermanos de sangre, pero incluso entonces Neil también había sido el mayor rival de Terry.

Porque eran amigos, Neil se esforzó por contener sus celos. Con el paso del tiempo, no obstante, conforme se hacían hombres, su amistad se vio oscurecida por demasiadas discusiones y una creciente competición, y durante bastantes años se mantuvieron cuidadosamente alejados el tino del otro. Cuando Terry se enamoró de Elisa Andrew y contrajo matrimonio con ella, la idea de seducirla no tardó demasiado en echar raíces dentro de la mente de Neil.

Neil estaba celoso, por qué él también había estado enamorado de Elisa, durante mucho tiempo, ella había sido la única mujer de la que él se había enamorado, y ella le correspondía, ellos habían hecho planes para huir juntos, pero repentinamente ella se olvidó de sus planes y se casó con Terry, Neil no pudo soportar la idea y por ello trazó un bien armado plan para seducir a Elisa.

Una vez que Neil se hubo salido con la suya, quedó claro que el encanto de Elisa tardaba muy poco en disiparse.

Elisa no tardó en mostrarse como era realmente y Neil agradeció haberse salvado de un matrimonio con ella. Pero ahora la vida había dado un inesperado giro, Terry había reparado la deuda mancillando a su prometida, a la única mujer que Neil había deseado lo suficiente como para estar dispuesto a casarse con ella, la única mujer que había mostrado las agallas suficientes para abandonarlo, Neil había visto a Candy por primera vez, en una reunión de negocios en la que George, como nuevo dueño de las tierras que habían pertenecido al padre de Candy había asistido, desde que la vio, le pareció la criatura más hermosa y más deseable, desde el primer instante se imaginó a sí mismo poseyendo ese cuerpo… solamente Dios sabía las cosas que tenía pensado hacerle apenas estuviese casado con ella, Neil no estaba enamorado de Candy, pero desde que ella rechazara sus indecentes proposiciones, Neil se prometió que la poseería fuese como fuese pero Terry había intervenido y ahora él estaba decidido a saldar la cuenta pendiente de una vez por todas. Terry pagaría muy caro haberle arrebatado a Candy, bajó por la escalera después de una noche en vela. La casa estaba silenciosa, todavía era temprano para que los gemelos se hubieran despertado. Se sentía oprimida por una extraña emoción, y no podía fingir que fuese otra cosa que preocupación por Terry. Pero el porqué debiera importarle tanto lo que le ocurriese era imposible de explicar. Fue a la sala de estar, miró por la ventana y vio que ya había llegado el alba. Neil y Terry tal vez estuvieran librando su duelo en aquel preciso instante, con los sables cruzándose como las hojas de unas tijeras y reluciendo bajo la pálida luz. -Ya tiene que haber acabado -le oyó decir a Eleonor detrás de ella. La anciana se sentó a la mesa del desayuno vacía-. A veces me parece como si hubiera pasado por un millar de mañanas como ésta -continuó diciendo, ojerosa y un poco demacrada-. Porque éste no es el primer duelo que ha librado Terrence. Y no es el único de mis hijos que ha empuñado la espada. Nadie puede entender la pena que llega a sentir una mujer cuando la vida de un hijo suyo se ve amenazada. -No creo que sea derrotado, madame.

-¿Y si no consigue salir vencedor? ¿Cuánto más llegará a ennegrecerse su corazón cuando deba vivir con la muerte de Neil sobre su conciencia? Quizá sería mejor para él que... que perdiera este duelo antes que llegar a estar tan lleno de amargura.

-No -murmuró Candy.

Los minutos parecieron transcurrir mucho más despacio de lo habitual. Si no le hubiera ocurrido nada, seguramente a esas alturas Terry ya habría regresado.

Candy intentó entablar conversación, pero pasado un rato guardó silencio y contempló sin verlo el líquido que iba enfriándose dentro de su tasa. -¡Madame! -oyó exclamara Dorothy. Tanto ella como Eleonor se volvieron con un sobresalto. El ama de llaves estaba de pie en la entrada, sus nervudos brazos abarcando el quicio de la puerta-. ¡El chico de Retta acaba de llegar para decir que Monsieur se acerca por el camino!

-¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó Eleonor con voz temblorosa.

-¡Estupendamente!

Eleonor se levantó con una sorprendente celeridad y corrió al vestíbulo de la entrada.

Candy fue tras ella, el corazón palpitándole con una emoción inexplicable.

La tensión quedó abruptamente truncada cuando Terry entró en la casa, el rostro ensombrecido por la frustración. Cerró de golpe la enorme puerta, miró con el ceño fruncido a las dos mujeres que tenía delante y fue a la biblioteca. Eleonor se apresuró a seguirlo, mientras que Candy se quedaba helada en el vestíbulo.

-¿Terry? -oyó la tenue súplica de Eleonor-. ¿Terrence? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

No hubo ninguna réplica.

-¿Saliste vencedor del duelo?-insistió Eleonor-. ¿Está muerto Neil Leagan?

-No. Leagan no está muerto. -Pero no lo entiendo.

Candy se quedó inmóvil en el hueco de la entrada mientras Terry tomaba asiento en un sofá que estaba junto a un estante y contemplaba los lomos coloreados de los volúmenes encuadernados en cuero.

-Poco después de que hubiera empezado el duelo, tuve a mí merced a Leagan dijo-. Sus reflejos ya no son los de antes. Sólo hubiese podido vencer al más torpe de los principiantes.

Se miró la mano derecha como si todavía empuñara el sable.

-Fue un juego de niños -continuó con un fruncimiento del labio-. Le hice un arañazo, apenas lo suficiente para que comenzara a fluir la sangre. Nuestros padrinos conferenciaron y nos preguntaron si el honor había quedado satisfecho.

Neil dijo que no, que el honor requería que lucháramos hasta la muerte. Yo me disponía a mostrarme de acuerdo, pero entonces...

Terry gimió y se volvió hacia ella al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Dios mío, no sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a hacerlo. Deseaba tanto matarlo... Habría sido tan fácil, tan condenadamente fácil.

-Dejaste que el duelo terminara en ese punto -dijo Eleonor con incredulidad-.

No lo mataste.

Terry asintió, el rostro ensombrecido por una mueca en la que la perplejidad se mezclaba con el aborrecimiento de sí mismo.

-Eso me complace mucho -dijo Eleonor-. Hiciste lo correcto, Terry emitió un sonido de disgusto.

-Necesito una copa. -Dirigió la mirada hacia la bandeja de plata en que estaban los licores, y vio a Candy inmóvil en el hueco de la puerta.

Se observaron el uno al otro en un silencio súbitamente tenso. A Candy le faltaban las palabras. Estaba claro que no había nada que se pudiera decir para calmarlo. Terry estaba lleno de una intensa hostilidad masculina a la que no se le había permitido encontrar ningún desahogo. Era evidente que estaba furioso por no haber sido capaz de obligarse a sí mismo a matar a su odiado enemigo. Sin duda lo consideraba como una muestra de debilidad.

Candy, por su parte, reconocía aquel inesperado vuelco en los acontecimientos como la evidencia de que siempre había estado en lo cierto: por mucho que el resto de Nueva Orleans se empeñara en creer lo contrario, Terrence no era ningún asesino.

-Bien -murmuró-, ¿y ahora qué, monsieur? ¿Será usted sensato y se olvidará por fin de todo este asunto? Probablemente no: hará cuanto esté en su mano para encontrar otra excusa que le permita batirse con Neil, y la próxima vez quizás encontrará ánimo suficiente para matarlo. Aunque lo dudo. En cualquier caso, gracias a Dios yo ya no estaré aquí para verlo.

Dirigió una mirada expectante a Eleonor.

-Si no le importa, madame, ahora querría ir al convento de las ursulinas. Dudo que vaya a ser ni la mitad de interesante que residir en la mansión de los Grandchester... pero me atrevería a decir que no me disgustaría disfrutar de unos cuantos días de paz y tranquilidad.

Terry clavó en ella una mirada cuya callada amenaza hizo que los nervios de Candy vibraran con un suave temblor.

-No vas a ir a ninguna parte.

-¿Tiene usted algún plan alternativo? -preguntó ella secamente.

-Tu reputación ha quedado arruinada -observó él-. –Ahora no habrá nadie en todo el territorio que quiera acogerte. Todos creen que eres una mercancía echada a perder.

-Sí, gracias a usted el matrimonio ha dejado de ser una opción para mí. Pero las hermanas me abrirán sus puertas. Así que, si me excusa, subiré a recoger mis escasas pertenencias, y luego espero que un carruaje me...

-Te casarás conmigo.

Aunque Candy medio se lo esperaba, la repentina propuesta -o, para ser más exactos, el anuncio- hizo que su corazón dejara de latir. En su momento de mayor alarma, una parte de ella todavía fue capaz de recapacitar y comprender que si obraba con un poco de astucia, podría conseguir algo que sólo en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que había querido tener.

-¿De veras? ¿Y cómo se le ha podido ocurrir una idea tan absurda?

-Tengo necesidad de una esposa.

-Sólo debido a lo que le hizo a la primera

-replicó ella, y dio media vuelta.

Para cuando Terry fue capaz de articular una réplica, Candy ya estaba a mitad de la escalera y sus piernas la impulsaban rápidamente hacia la seguridad de su habitación.

Terry miró a su madre sonriendo sardónicamente. Eleonor se disculpó con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Parece que no se muestra muy receptiva a la idea-comentó.

Terry rió ante la delicadeza con que se había expresado Eleonor, y su furia pareció disiparse. Fue hacia ella y depositó un beso sobre su frente fruncida.

-No debes ir por ahí contándoles a mis futuras prometidas que asesiné a mi primera esposa, mancan. Eso no ayuda nada a hacerme más atractivo.

-¿Crees que serás capaz de persuadirla de que se case contigo, Terry?

-Empieza a hacer planes para celebrar una boda dentro de una semana.

-¿Sólo una semana? Pero ¿cómo puedo llegar a preparar...? No, no, es absolutamente imposible.

-No será una gran boda. Te conozco, madre. Podrías organizarla en un cuarto de hora si quisieras.

-Pero estas prisas...

-Son completamente necesarias. Me temo que la reputación de mi prometida no podría soportar un compromiso más prolongado.

-Si pudiéramos esperar un poquito más, Stear y Archie estarán aquí. ¡Tus hermanos querrán asistir a tu boda, Terry!

-Te aseguro -dijo él sardónicamente- que mi boda resultará igual de emocionante a pesar de su ausencia. Ahora, si me excusas, iré arriba para mantener una conversación privada con Candy. -Hizo una pausa cargada de significado-. Asegúrate de que no nos molesten.

A Eleonor no se le pasó por alto lo poco decorosas que eran sus intenciones.

-No estarás demasiado rato a solas con ella, ¿verdad, Terry?

-Tal vez tenga que hacerlo. Después de las confidencias que compartiste con Candy, quizás haya que recurrir a medidas desesperadas para convencerla de que se case conmigo. -¿Qué clase de medidas?

Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en el rostro de él.

-No hagas preguntas, madre, cuando sabes que no quieres oír las respuestas.

Candy se apoyó en la cama y observó la puerta con gran atención. El picaporte fue accionado, y la cerradura impidió que girase.

-Candice, abre la maldita puerta.

-No le he dado permiso para usar mi nombre de pila -dijo ella-. Y las palabras malsonantes difícilmente van a hacer que su propuesta de matrimonio resulte más atractiva.

La puerta fue sacudida con más vigor y las bisagras crujieron en protesta.

-Mademoiselle White, no tengo ningún deseo de echar abajo la puerta, dado que con toda probabilidad luego seré yo el que deba encargarse de repararla. Abra ahora mismo o...

Haciendo girar la llave en la cerradura, Candy abrió la puerta de par en par empujándola con la mano.

-Entre. -Regresó a su posición anterior y se cruzó de brazos-. Ardo en deseos de oír la razón por la que debería aceptar su propuesta.

Terry entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Sus ojos entornados lanzaron un rápido vistazo a la cama en la que se apoyaba Candy, y ella casi pudo sentir la fuerza de su deseo. A decir verdad, saber hasta qué punto la deseaba Terry hacía que disfrutara de aquella confrontación con el varón enorme y lleno de excitación que tenía delante. Así que él había pensado que se limitaría a informarla de que se casarían, y entonces ella caería en sus brazos llena de gratitud, ¿verdad? Oh, no. Si iba a aceptar a Terrence Grandchester- y eso todavía no era un gran sí-, antes él tendría que convencerla de que merecía el riesgo que debería correr al hacerlo. -Mademoiselle...

-Ahora puede usar mi nombre de pila. -Candy-dijo él, dejando escapar un tenso suspiro-. Yo no maté a mi esposa-añadió de mala gana.

No había ningún rastro de humildad en su tono, ninguna señal de vulnerabilidad en su rostro... pero la neblina de sudor que cubría su frente delataba su agitación, y Candy se sintió un poco mejor dispuesta hacia él en cuanto la vio.

-Elisa ya estaba muerta cuando la encontré. No sé quién lo hizo. Al principio pensé que había sido Leagan, pero cuenta con muchos testigos para confirmar que no estuvo con ella aquella noche. Todas las evidencias apuntan hacia mí. Nadie cree que soy inocente. Ni siquiera mi propia madre. No puedo esperar que tú lo creas, tampoco, pero te juro...

-Por supuesto que le creo

-dijo Candy sin perder la calma.

Terry se apresuró a desviar la mirada, pero no antes de que ella viera el asombro en su rostro.

Aunque su cuerpo estaba muy rígido, percibió un leve estremecimiento en él.

Comprendiendo de pronto la carga que él había soportado durante tanto tiempo, y la forma en que lo había afectado, Candy pensó compasivamente en lo solo que había estado durante tantos años.

-Es obvio que no es usted ningún asesino -continuó, dándole tiempo de mañana ni siquiera ha podido decidirse a matar a Neil Leagan en un duelo justificable. Pese a todos sus gruñidos y aspavientos, creo que básicamente es inofensivo. Pero eso dista mucho de ser suficiente para recomendarle en calidad de esposo.

-¿Inofensivo? -repitió él, levantando la cabeza bruscamente, ceñudo.

-Y muy poco de fiar-apuntó ella-. Desde el día en que nos conocimos, me ha mentido, traicionado y manipulado. -Las circunstancias distaban mucho de ser las habituales. -¿Eso es una disculpa? No suena como tal.

-Me disculpo -masculló él mientras se acercaba a ella. -Muy bien. -Candy recorrió su figura desaliñada con una mirada llena de atrevimiento que lo abarcó de pies a cabeza-. Dado que soy optimista por naturaleza, supondré que semejante comportamiento no es habitual en usted. Y ahora haga el favor de explicar por qué debería casarme con usted.

Terry la contempló en silencio; empezaba a comprender que tratar de imponerle su voluntad era algo que no iba a dar ningún resultado con ella. Entornó los ojos decidido a negociar.

-Lo que nadie puede negar es que soy muy rico.

Convirtiéndote en mi esposa podrías tener cuanto desearas. Cuán típico de un hombre, pensar que su riqueza era su principal atractivo. Candy no mostró ninguna reacción ante lo que acababa de oírle decir.

-¿Qué más? -preguntó.

Él continuó acercándose con el sigilo de un depredador hambriento.

-Yo cuidaría de ti. Eso ya lo sabes.

Aquel recordatorio de cómo la había atendido durante las fiebres ablandó todavía más a Candy, pero se aseguró de no dejárselo ver.

-¿Qué pasa con nuestra diferencia de edad? -¿Diferencia de edad? -Su orgullo masculino estaba dolido.

Candy contuvo la sonrisa.

-Nos separan casi diez años. -Eso no es infrecuente -observó él.

Era cierto. Muchos varones criollos, especialmente los que provenían de familias ricas, pasaban años teniendo aventuras y disfrutando de la vida antes de que terminaran casándose después de haber cumplido los treinta o los cuarenta. Muchos otros perdían a su primera e incluso a su segunda esposa a causa del parto o de las enfermedades, y luego volvían a casarse con muchachas recién salidas del aula.

-Aun así -insistió Candy-, una pareja en la que hay tanta diferencia de edad puede encontrarse con ciertas dificultades.

-al contrario. Puedo garantizar que me mostraré mucho más complaciente que un esposo de tu edad. Si te casas conmigo, te permitiré una gran libertad.

Era el argumento más sólido de cuantos le había expuesto hasta el momento, pero Candy mantuvo su rostro desprovisto de toda expresión.

-¿Hay algo más que deba tomar en consideración? Terry extendió las manos hacia ella, veloz, como una pantera cuando ataca.

-Está esto -masculló, atrayéndola hacia sus brazos. Candy tragó aire, demasiado aturdida para moverse. La boca de Max era abrasadora, y sus labios buscaban y apretaban con una suave insistencia. Candy intentó resistirse con un leve empujón, y él la agarró de las muñecas y se las puso alrededor del cuello. El esbelto cuerpo de Candy quedó apretado contra el de Terry desde el pecho hasta las rodillas, anclado allí por la presión que la mano de él ejercía sobre el hueco de su espalda. Sentir tan de cerca su oscuro, dulce y masculino sabor bastó para que una súbita embriaguez se apoderase de ella. La excitación y el placer tomaron posesión de su ser, y no pudo evitar apoyarse en el duro cuerpo del hombre. Terry saboreó el labio superior de Candy y luego tocó el centro del inferior con su lengua, en una húmeda y sedosa caricia que inflamó los nervios de Candy.

-Abre la boca -susurró al tiempo que le rodeaba la nuca con la mano-. .Ábrete para mí, Candy, sí, sí... Candy se asombró al sentir cómo la lengua de Terry se deslizaba más allá de sus dientes y pasaba a explorar el interior de su boca. Un gemido tembló en su garganta. Besarlo era todavía más delicioso de lo que ella había imaginado, y ahora ya no podía negarse a sí misma que lo había imaginado muchas veces. Candy había empezado a ser consciente de la presencia de Terry en el mismo instante en que se conocieron, y aquel nuevo conocimiento que tan sensual le parecía finalmente se había expandido hasta convertirse en algo elemental e incontrolable.

Terry la reclamó con delicados besos que exploraron la boca de Candy, al tiempo que sus manos tiraban de sus caderas apremiándolas a unirse aún más a él. Cogió las nalgas de Candy, presionando así la dura e inconfundible forma de su erección hacia la parte más vulnerable de ella. Terry dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada ante aquel nuevo calor que, al crecer dentro de ella, le provocaba deseos de arrancarse la ropa y de arrancársela a él, hasta desnudarlos a ambos.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder el control, por no mencionar la cordura, Candy apartó su boca de la de él y tragó aire a grandes bocanadas. Los labios de Terry se pasearon por su cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando suavemente los lugares más sensibles. Le murmuraba en francés y en inglés, con súplicas que la excitaban todavía más de lo que ya estaba y promesas que la llenaron de asombro.

-Terry... -dijo sin aliento-. No estoy segura de que la atracción física sea una razón suficiente para contraer matrimonio.

-Para mí sí que lo es, por Dios -gruñó él, y volvió a sellarle la boca con sus labios. Su sabor era adictivo. Candy no podía evitar responder ávidamente a las profundas, lánguidas caricias de su lengua. Terry recorrió el cuerpo de Candy con la mano que tenía libre, subiendo lentamente hacia la curva de su seno. El calor que emanaba de aquella mano atravesó el delgado algodón, y su pulgar se movió en círculos cada vez más reducidos hasta terminar llegando al centro exquisitamente endurecido. Terry tomó entre los dedos la delicada punta del pezón de Candy, y el placer le golpeó en la boca del estómago. Aferrándose a los duros músculos de su espalda, Candy se apretó contra él.

Un gemido reverberó en el pecho de Terry; cogió a la muchacha en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Mientras él daba las escasas zancadas que necesitó para llegar hasta ella, Candy comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Aunque su cuerpo exigía que se le entregara allí mismo y sin perder un instante, su mente no había olvidado las razones por las que todavía era demasiado pronto.

Apenas él la hubo depositado en la cama, Candy se apartó rodando sobre sí misma y se incorporó. Entonces, al ver que Max empezaba a deslizarse sobre ella, extendió una mano para detenerlo.

-No -jadeó-. No, no lo hagas.

Luego la asombraría que unas meras palabras hubieran tenido el poder de detenerlo, cuando Terry la devoraba con la mirada como si estuviera famélico y todo en su cuerpo se hallaba tan claramente resuelto a tomar posesión de ella. Sin embargo, se quedó inmóvil y respiró profundamente mientras se esforzaba por dominarse.

-Si fuera a aceptar tu propuesta... -Candy hizo una pausa para inspirar profundamente-. Necesitaría un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a ti antes de que permitiera que vinieses a mi cama. Todavía somos unos extraños, después de todo.

Un destello de satisfacción ardió en los ojos de Terry cuando comprendió que habían llegado a un acuerdo, y que ya estaban negociando los detalles.

-Desde mi perspectiva, e, ya hemos llegado a conocernos muy íntimamente.

Ella sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-Dado que pasé la mayor parte de ese tiempo inconsciente, eso casi no cuenta.

-Muy bien. Te concederé un poco de tiempo antes de que compartamos una cama. No obstante, me reservo el derecho a intentar persuadirte de que no esperes.

Volvió a extender las manos hacia ella, pero Candy retrocedió sobre la cama, haciendo que sus rodillas se interpusieran entre ambos.

-También debería dejar claro que no soy una mujer obediente por naturaleza. Una súbita sonrisa acechó en las comisuras de la boca de él. -Eso lo supe desde el momento en que te conocí. A cambio, permíteme que te informe que mi paciencia tiene sus límites. No la pongas a prueba demasiado a menudo, d'accord?

D'accord -convino ella. Bajando la mirada hacia sus rodillas, habló en el tono más tímido de que fue capaz-. ¿Y si me quedara embarazada? ¿Te disgustaría mucho que así fuera?

-En absoluto -dijo Terry, mirándole el vientre de un modo que hizo que Candy sintiera un estremecimiento-. Aunque antes tal vez desees esperar a que hayan transcurrido uno o dos años. Ya tendrás suficientes cambios a los que hacer frente en tu vida.

-Una vez que hayamos empezado a dormir juntos, no me quedará otra alternativa dijo Candy-. Esas cosas las decide Dios.

Por alguna razón, él pareció divertido.

-Al fin, algo que no sabes -se burló afablemente-. Siempre hay formas de evitar quedar embarazada. -¿Cómo?

-Por el momento eso carece de relevancia, ¿verdad? Ya te instruiré al respecto cuando me invites a tu cama.

Se lo veía tan apuesto y lleno de descaro, con sus castaños cabellos cayéndole sobre la frente y una sonrisa flotando en sus labios, que Candy se sintió estremecida por una súbita punzada de placer. Apenas podía creer que aquel hombre tan magnífico fuera a ser suyo. Ninguna otra mujer lo estrecharía jamás entre sus brazos o lo llevaría a su cama. Candy tenía intención de hechizarlo hasta el punto que nunca se le ocurriría serle infiel. Naturalmente, sabía que Terry no tenía la mínima intención de enamorarse de ella. Planeaba disfrutar de su cuerpo y asumir el papel de marido sin que su corazón llegara a peligrar por ello. Candy, sin embargo, tenía otros planes.

Los ojos de Terry se ensombrecieron. -¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera? Candy le respondió con la verdad.

-Estoy pensando, Terrence, que no tardaré en hacer lo que quiera contigo.

Aquella afirmación hizo que él se echara a reír. -Candy-replicó suavemente-, soy yo el que no tardará en hacer contigo lo que me venga en gana.

El clan Grandchester así como toda Nueva Orleans-reaccionó con una mezcla de escándalo y deleite a la noticia de que Terrnce iba a contraer matrimonio. Los criollos, que siempre daban mucha importancia a temas como el cortejo y el matrimonio, ya habían empezado a hacer predicciones sobre el destino de la novia. Algunos decían que la boda nunca tendría lugar, en tanto que otros afirmaban saber por una fuente merecedora de toda confianza que la joven ya estaba _enceinte_. Una cosa era segura: si Candy traía al mundo un bebé, en cuanto éste naciese se daría inicio a un minucioso recuento de días para determinar cuándo había sido concebido.

La genealogía de Candy fue analizada en cada sala de estar criolla. Su estirpe era irreprochable, pero eso no sirvió de gran cosa para acallar los rumores que corrían por Nueva Orleans. Después de todo, ni un solo miembro de la familia de la novia asistiría a la boda.

Los padres presentaban a sus hijas la situación de Candy como un ejemplo de los muchos peligros a los que sin duda se exponía una joven desobediente.

Debido a los acontecimientos que habían llevado a la petición de mano, no se celebraría una gran boda en la catedral de San Luis, sino una breve y discreta ceremonia religiosa. Aun así, después habría un gran banquete en la plantación Grandchester. Y por muy indecentes que fuesen los rumores que corrían, en Nueva Orleans todos suplicaban ser invitados al banquete.

Se esperaba que la música, la comida y el vino hicieran que aquella celebración fuese recordada durante muchos años. En los viejos tiempos, la hospitalidad de los Grandchester no había tenido rival en todo el territorio. A desesperada petición de Eleonor, un reputado , y ya muy anciano repostero francés abandonó temporalmente su retiro para preparar el pastel de bodas de muchos pisos.

El día escogido para la boda, un lunes, no era una mala elección, aunque el martes era el día que había estado más de moda durante los últimos años. Se consideraba vulgar casarse en sábado, o en viernes, que habitualmente era el día en que tenían lugar las ejecuciones públicas. Tal como exigía la tradición, Candy fue mantenida en una estricta reclusión antes de la boda, mientras que todo el mundo se dedicaba a especular sobre su aspecto. Las expectativas no paraban de crecer, ya que la opinión mayoritaria era que tenía que ser de una belleza realmente extraordinaria.

¿Qué otra clase de mujer podía hacer que Terrence Grandchester sucumbiera a la tentación del matrimonio, después de todos esos años?

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**HOLA CHICAS ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO LES GUSTE, MUCHAS GRACIAS A...**

**LAURA GRANDCHESTER, ARITA, GADAMI GRANDCHESTER, LIZ CARTER, BETTY SUAZO, OLGALIZ Y CONNY DE G  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Eleonor recorrió los dos salones para cerciorarse de que los invitados no encontrarían la menor imperfección y que no habría ninguna huella de dedos en los cristales ni ninguna flor marchita. Tal como dictaba la tradición criolla, la ceremonia nupcial tendría lugar por la tarde.

Enormes guirnaldas de rosas llenaban la casa, y se le había sacado brillo tanto a la plata como a la cristalería. El pastel de bodas era una creación espléndida e imponente, y las flores de pasta de azúcar que lo adornaban habían sido coloreadas con tal habilidad que resultaba casi imposible distinguirlas de las de verdad. En aquellos momentos, cuando sólo faltaban unas horas para la boda, había poco por lo que preocuparse.

La sonrisa de Eleonor se oscureció un tanto cuando oyó una pequeña conmoción en el recibidor. Segura de que los gemelos estarían haciendo alguna de sus travesuras, se dirigió a la entrada con una severa reprimenda en los labios. -¡Jimmy! ¡John! ¡Pas de ce charabia! Pas de ce...

Se detuvo con una exclamación ahogada cuando vio las altas figuras de sus dos hijos pequeños. Stear y Archie estaban en casa.

-Hijos míos -exclamó con incredulidad-, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Los dos hermanos, se miraron el uno al otro, y luego la miraron a ella.

-Tenía la impresión de que vivíamos aquí, mamá -replicó Stear en un tono ligeramente burlón.

-Sí, pero... habéis regresado un poco antes de lo que esperaba.

-Decidimos que ya habíamos visto lo suficiente de Francia -dijo Archie secamente-.

Esas hijas de los Fontaine, maman... Bon Dieu, algunos de nuestros caballos son más atractivos que la más apetecible del lote.

-¡Archie, qué poco caritativo eres! Estoy segura de que exageras.

Stear giraba lentamente sobre sus pies mientras contemplaba la casa engalanada con flores.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? -preguntó, lleno de perplejidad-. ¿Es que se ha muerto alguien?

Mientras Candy permanecía a buen recaudo en el piso de arriba haciendo que le arreglaran el pelo, los Grandchester se reunieron en la sala para una conferencia de familia. Con la ropa arrugada y llena de polvo y cansados por el largo viaje, Stear y Archie contemplaron con incredulidad a su madre y su hermano mayor.

-¿Te vas a casar? -exclamó Stear, apoyando la cadera en el respaldo del sofá al tiempo que cruzaba sus largos brazos. Rió suavemente y contempló a Terry, quien lo miró con expresión gélida-. De todas las cosas que esperaba encontrar a mi llegada... -

Por alguna razón, ver a su hermano mayor elegantemente vestido para la boda le parecía muy divertido. Stear siempre había sido el más irreverente de los hijos de Eleonor-. ¡Bien súr, por fin lo han cazado! -La hilaridad pudo más que él, y rió tan estruendosamente que al final incluso la seriedad de Archie se vio amenazada por una sonrisa.

-No consigo ver qué es lo que te resulta tan divertido -dijo Terry con expresión adusta.

Para aquel entonces, Stear ya casi se había caído al suelo de tanto reír.

-¡Me gustaría saber qué clase de mujer que ha conseguido arrastrarte hasta el altar! ¿Usó un garrote muy grande? Archie miró a Terry con una mayor seriedad. -¿Quién es ella? Nadie a quien conozcamos, supongo. Tú nunca te has molestado en mirar dos veces a ninguna de las mujeres de por aquí.

Eleonor respondió por su hijo mayor.

-Candy es una joven de excelente familia, originaria de Natchez. ¿Te souviens de Pauna Magnier? La prometida de Terry es hija de Pauna.

-¿Una Magnier? -repitió Archie, dirigiendo una mirada especulativa a Terry-.

-Sí, Magnier era el apellido de soltera de Pauna, dijo Eleonor

Una familia muy atractiva, según recuerdo. Apostaría a que no necesitó llevar consigo ningún garrote.

Terry sonrió inesperadamente.

-Candy posee muchas virtudes, la belleza entre ellas.

-Realmente tiene que ser notable para que tú corras el riesgo de volver a casarte -observó Archie.

Todos guardaron silencio por un instante, recordando aquella otra boda hacía tantos años.

Eleonor rompió el hechizo hablando con vehemencia. -Candy hará muy feliz a Terry, ya lo veréis. El pasado por fin ha quedado atrás para nosotros.

La mano de Candy temblaba tan violentamente que Terry a duras penas pudo deslizarle el anillo de oro en el dedo. Aunque ambos deseaban casarse, la ceremonia no fue un momento particularmente alegre. Terry estaba tenso y mantenía una expresión sombría, y su mano se hallaba extrañamente fría. A Candy no le cupo ninguna duda de que estaba recordando su primera boda, y la tragedia que no había podido apartar de sus pensamientos desde entonces.

Probablemente temía la posibilidad de que su segundo matrimonio fuera a convertirse en un infierno sobre la tierra tal como había ocurrido con el primero.

Por su parte, Candy se esforzaba por imponerse a sus propias dudas. Las palabras que se disponía a pronunciar la encadenarían para siempre al hombre que había junto a ella. Legalmente Terrence Grandchester tendría el poder de castigarla, maltratarla o someterla a cualquier capricho, sin importar lo irracional que éste fuese. Dentro del contexto de la cultura criolla, poseería un poder absoluto sobre Candy.

Lo único que podía hacer ella era esperar que no se hubiera equivocado al juzgarlo. Quizá cometía una locura al ponerse en manos de un hombre al que conocía tan poco. Sin embargo, Candy se recordó pragmáticamente a sí misma que la mayoría de las novias y de los novios apenas sí se conocían, sus compromisos eran acordados por unos padres que rara vez solicitaban su aprobación.

El incienso impregnaba la atmósfera con su penetrante aroma cuando Candy se arrodilló ante el sacerdote y rezó a Dios pidiéndole que bendijera el matrimonio.

Cuando hubo terminado, puso sus manos en las de Terry y dejó que la ayudara a incorporarse.

Pero si bien la ceremonia había sido íntima, al banquete de bodas asistieron tantos invitados que Candy no pudo contarlos. Incluso perdió de vista a Terry, quien enseguida fue monopolizado por multitudes de parientes. Candy se quedó junto a Eleonor, tratando de ignorar los fragmentos de conversación que iba cazando al vuelo.

-Ni la mitad de guapa de lo que esperaba...

-No tiene aspecto de que su reputación haya quedado muy arruinada, madre.

-Ese pelo...

-Él no tardará mucho en serle infiel...

-¡Ah, yo no me pondría en su lugar ni por todo el oro del mundo!

Eleonor la llevó hacia la mesa donde el enorme pastel de bodas, una impresionante fortaleza de azúcar y rosas, se alzaba en todo su esplendor.

-Es hora de cortar el pastel, Candy -le dijo. Las jóvenes casaderas enseguida se apresuraron a hacer corro alrededor de ellas dos. Según la tradición, cada una recibiría una porción, que luego se llevaría a casa y pondría de bajo de la almohada junto con los nombres de tres posibles esposos, uno de los cuales quizá se sintiera impulsado a pedirla en matrimonio.

Candy alzó el cuchillo y estudió la imponente creación, preguntándose dónde hacer el primer corte. De pronto fue consciente de que Terry estaba detrás de ella.

Un murmullo de excitación recorrió al corro de muchachas cuando él le puso la mano en la espalda a Candy y le murmuró al oído: -¿Puedo ayudarte?

Ella lo miró con una media sonrisa. Con alivio, vio que su tensión anterior se había desvanecido y que la expresión de su rostro no podía ser más tranquila.

-Sí, por favor -lo invitó, dirigiendo toda su atención hacia el pastel-. No creo que vaya a bastar con este cuchillo. ¿Por casualidad no tendrás a mano un hacha?

Él rió.

-Es un pastel realmente impresionante, ¿verdad?

Su gran mano se cerró sobre la de ella y, haciéndola retroceder suavemente, la dejó apoyada en su pecho. Los invitados rieron y les dirigieron palabras de aliento mientras Terry ayudaba a su esposa a cortar varias porciones, su mano sobre la de ella al tiempo que guiaba el cuchillo. Candy era intensamente consciente del calor entre sus cuerpos y del modo en que el aliento de él le rozaba el cuello cada vez que Terry se inclinaba hacia delante.

-Estás mirando dentro de mi escote, ¿verdad?-murmuró, dejando sobre la mesa el cuchillo manchado de nata.

-Por supuesto que no. Te estoy ayudando con el pastel.

-Mentiroso -dijo ella sin tratar de ocultar su diversión, y lo sintió sonreír apoyado en sus cabellos.

-Si vas a privarme de una noche de bodas, no deberías negarme un pequeño atisbo de tus pechos. Y si no querías que los mirase, no deberías haberte puesto un vestido tan escotado.

-Escogí un vestido con mucho escote porque esperaba desviar la atención de todos de mi pelo -dijo ella secamente-. Por desgracia, no parece haber servido de nada: todos están hablando de él.

Terry le tocó la barbilla con las puntas de los dedos y le alzó la cara hacia él. Mientras todos los miraban, acarició uno de los diminutos rizos que habían escapado de la masa rígidamente aprisionada de su rebelde cabellera rubia. La humedad había hecho que se volviera todavía más ensortijada de lo habitual, y parecía como si un halo de envolviese su peinado.

-Tu pelo es una de las cosas que encuentro más hermosas de ti. -Inclinándose un poco más sobre ella, dejó que su boca fuera hacia el delicado borde de la oreja de Candy-. Pero aun así

-susurró-, prefiero mirarte los pechos.

Ella rió y lo empujó suavemente. Cogiéndole la mano, Terry le besó la punta del pulgar, donde se había acumulado un poco de nata del pastel. Candy dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada cuando sintió que la lengua de él hacía desaparecer aquel puntito de dulzor.

-Qué malvado eres-dijo después, sabiendo que su sonrojo contrastaba violentamente con el color de sus cabellos. -Deja que vaya a visitarte esta noche. Te mostraré lo malvado que puedo llegar a ser.

-No -dijo ella con una sonrisa provocativa-.

Tendrás que hacer honor a nuestro acuerdo.

Necesito más tiempo. -Siento oír eso. -Le dirigió una breve sonrisa y luego le soltó la mano.

Pasado un rato se inició el baile, señalando así el momento en que la novia sería conducida al dormitorio donde aguardaría la dura prueba todavía por llegar. Tradicionalmente la madre de la novia la ayudaba a ponerse el camisón, y luego le explicaba lo que ocurriría cuando el novio llegara allí para reclamar sus derechos conyugales. Eleonor apareció y le dirigió una sonrisa maternal a Candy.

-Ahora te llevaré arriba, Candy. Dado que tu madre no se encuentra aquí, para mí sera un honor acompañarte a vuestra habitación.

Terry llegó junto a Candy en el mismo momento en que lo hacía Eleonor. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre los de la novia mientras se dirigía a su madre.

-No hay ninguna necesidad de que dejes a los invitados, maman.

Eleonor miró a su hijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero he de llevar arriba a Candy para ayudarla a cambiarse... Terry, sabes muy bien que tú tienes que esperar aquí abajo. Es la tradición.

-Tengo intención de romperla esta noche -dijo Terry.

Candy lo miró ceñuda por la perplejidad, pero guardó silencio.

Eleonor obligó a sus labios a que esbozaran una afable sonrisa, consciente de que los invitados estaban pendientes de ellos.

-¿Qué van a pensar todas estas personas si desapareces de esa manera con Candy?

-Que piensen lo que quieran. De todos modos siempre lo hacen.

-Terrence-insistió Eleonor-, te lo voy a explicar de la manera más clara posible.

Candy todavía no ha sido preparada para lo que va a suceder esta noche. No le he explicado nada.

Terry sonrió.

-Si Candy tiene preguntas que hacer, me encantará proporcionarle las respuestas. Y ahora deja que nos vayamos, maman.

-¡Terrence, esto es indecente!

Haciendo oídos sordos a la protesta de su madre, Terry se dispuso a llevarse a Candy de la sala. Tal como les había advertido Eleonor, las lenguas se pusieron en movimiento y los ojos se desorbitaron. El que una novia y un novio abandonaran el banquete de bodas juntos era de muy mal gusto, dado que todos los invitados sabían hacia dónde se dirigía la pareja y lo que no tardaría en ocurrir entre ellos.

Stear los detuvo en la puerta y, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Candy, la besó cariñosamente en ambas mejillas. Sus oscuros ojos relucieron con un suave destello mientras la contemplaba.

-Tu presencia entre nosotros es muy bienvenida, hermanita. Terrence debería considerarse afortunado de que yo no te haya conocido antes que él.

Su combinación de descaro y encanto hizo reír a Candy –mientras Terry la apartaba de su hermano con el ceño fruncido por los celos. Luego mantuvo la mano de Candy apretada en la suya mientras subían por la escalera. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que hubieron llegado al dormitorio principal.

-Ahora -dijo Candy con una sonrisa burlona-, cuéntame por qué no has permitido que tu madre me acompañara hasta aquí. Yo ardía en deseos de escuchar su explicación de lo que sucede entre los esposos cuando comparten el lecho.

Terry cerró la puerta y deshizo el nudo almidonado del corbatín blanco que llevaba.

-Lo que me temía. Tanto si me permites hacerte el amor como si no, doucette, no quiero que mi madre te proporcione ninguna información errónea sobre la relación entre los esposos.

-Después de haber traído al mundo tres hijos, supongo que algo tendrá que saber tú madre acerca de esa relación.

-Mi madre cree que el acto sexual nunca debería llevarse a cabo si no es con vistas a la procreación -dijo él-. Es católica.

-Tú también lo eres.

-Sí, pero yo soy un mal católico. Candy se echó a reír.

-Muy bien. Si tal es tu deseo, puedes educarme. Pero no olvides tu promesa.

-Por supuesto -dijo él.

Fue quitándose la chaqueta sin prisa. Su mirada se encontró con la de Candy en una íntima unión, y el silencio se cargó de tensión. Pese a su intención de no perder la compostura, Candy sintió que el corazón le latía erráticamente cuando cobró conciencia de que ahora estaban casados. Terry podía hacer todo lo que quisiera con ella, y nadie interferiría. Candy se sentía bastante segura de que Terry no traicionaría su confianza precisamente en esos momentos, porque una traición semejante sin duda destruiría cualquier fe que pudiera tener en él. Por otra parte... lo consideraba perfectamente capaz de ponerla un poco a prueba.

Con una sonrisa defensiva, jugó con las ondas de encajes que rebosaban de las mangas largas hasta el codo de su vestido de seda.

Después de haber dejado su chaqueta y su corbatín en el respaldo de una silla próxima al hogar, Terry la miró con unos ojos que adquirieron un azul muy profundo.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que ocurre en el lecho marital, Candy? -Por supuesto. Acuérdate de que tengo una hermana casada. Y una no puede evitar oír cosas aquí y allá. –Cuéntame lo que sabes, entonces.

Candy adoptó una expresión de honda preocupación. -¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que ya no te acuerdas, Terry?

La impudicia de la respuesta de ella lo hizo sonreír. -No, sólo quiero oír tu versión y, quizás, efectuar una o dos correcciones si es necesario.

-Muy bien, yo... -Se envaró al ver que Terry iba hacia ella. Tomándola delicadamente por los hombros, hizo que se volviera hasta quedar de espaldas a él. Sentir el roce de los dedos de Terry en su espalda hizo que le fallara la respiración. Empezó a desabrocharle los botones del vestido de bodas. Cuando volvió a hablar, Candy descubrió que tenía un nudo en la garganta-. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Terry?

-Ponerte más cómoda.

-Me encuentro muy cómoda tal como estoy, gracias. -Un estremecimiento le recorrió el estómago cuando sintió los dedos de él moverse diestramente a lo largo de la hilera de diminutos botones recubiertos de seda-. Terry, tu promesa...

-Accedí a no hacerte el amor-dijo él, el suave calor de su aliento sobre la nuca de Candy-. Pero no estipulaste que no pudiera mirarte.

-Pensaba que habrías tenido suficiente con las casi tres semanas que pasaste viéndome desnuda.

-Dado que permaneciste inconsciente durante la mayor parte de ese tiempo, eso no cuenta. Candy no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa nerviosa mientras oía cómo le eran repetidas sus propias palabras. Después de terminar con la hilera de botones, Terry se inclinó sobre los rizos que se elevaban de su cuello para rozárselos con los labios.

El corpiño del vestido le resbaló, y Candy se apresuró a cerrar las manos sobre la seda y los encajes para mantenerlos firmemente sujetos sobre su delgada camisola. Terry se encontraba tan cerca de ella que podía percibir el calor y el peso de su cuerpo, oler la irresistible fragancia de su piel, el tenue aroma del ron y los vestigios del almidón en su camisa. Pero no la tocó.

Candy respiró hondo, se apartó de él y fue hacia el guardarropa en el que le habían dejado preparadas sus prendas para la noche. Como era habitual en la mayoría de las parejas criollas, habían acordado ocupar dormitorios separados.

-La relación entre esposos parece ser bastante simple -dijo, ingeniándoselas para mantener subido el corpiño al tiempo que sacaba un camisón de uno de los cajones. Mientras se incorporaba, vio el reflejo de Terry en el espejo del tocador. Se había quitado los zapatos y estaba sentado en la cama, con los muslos separados.

Candy se concentró en el camisón que tenía en las manos mientras seguía hablando.

-El esposo y la esposa se abrazan y se besan, hasta que él llega a estar excitado. Entonces él introduce su... su... parte masculina dentro de ella, y eso duele. Después de la primera vez, ya no resulta tan desagradable, pero es una obligación que una esposa no puede rehusar demasiado a menudo. A menos que esté teniendo su periodo, o que alguna otra enfermedad le proporcione un respiro de las atenciones de su marido.

-Un respiro -repitió Terry en un tono muy extraño. Reuniendo valor para lanzarle una rápida mirada de soslayo, Candy vio en su rostro una mezcla de diversión y consternación que resultaba casi cómica.

-Bueno, sí. No consigo imaginarme a ninguna mujer teniendo ganas de que un hombre le haga eso. Mi hermana Susana dice que es francamente desagradable.

-¿Tu hermana quiere a su esposo? –

-No lo creo. Fue un compromiso acordado, y no están hechos el uno para el otro. Él es un poco mayor que ella. -¿Cuántos años tiene él?

-Alrededor de ciento cincuenta-dijo Candy lúgubremente, y Terry soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

-¿Y tú estabas preocupada por nuestra diferencia de edad?

Candy se encogió de hombros y sonrió, sin poder evitar comparar al decrépito esposo de su hermana con la viril criatura que tenía delante.

-En realidad no estaba preocupada -admitió-. Sólo trataba de provocarte.

-Pues lo has conseguido -la informó él, y ella rió. Candy miró el vestido que estrujaba entre los dedos y se preguntó cómo haría para cambiarse de ropa sin dejar de preservar su pudor. No parecía posible. Trató de consolarse con la reflexión de que, en cualquier caso, ella ya no tenía secretos para él. Sin permitirse pensar demasiado, se quitó el vestido y la camisola, se desató las ligas y se bajó las medias. Todo el proceso requirió menos de un minuto, pero sintió la mirada abrasadora de su esposo posada en ella durante todo ese tiempo, y le pareció que transcurría una eternidad antes de que consiguiera llegar a ponerse el camisón.

Cuando por fin lo miró, tenía la cara de un intenso color rojo.

-Eres muy hermosa-dijo Terry con voz ronca. Candy sabía que difícilmente podía considerársela como una de esas bellezas que hacen enloquecer de pasión a los hombres, pero el modo en que la miraba Terry no dejaba ninguna duda acerca de que él opinaba todo lo contrario. Y ciertamente ella no iba a discutírselo.

-Merci -murmuró. Fue hacia la cama con pasos cautelosos, se detuvo junto a él y alzó las cejas con expectación-. ¿Y bien? ¿Mi versión de la relación marital se corresponde con la realidad, o deseas modificarla?

Terry le hizo un gesto de que se acercara. Extendiendo una mano, tiró de Candy hasta subirla a la cama, donde se acomodó con las piernas parcialmente dobladas debajo de ella.

-Hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero aclarar-dijo Terry. Alzó la mano hacia los cabellos de Candy y alisó suavemente con los dedos los rizos hasta encontrar las horquillas que mantenían sujeto su peinado. Con mucho cuidado, le soltó los cabellos y sus dedos buscaron suavemente entre el desorden. Candy sintió que un escalofrío de éxtasis le bajaba por la espalda. Los diminutos dolores producidos por los tirones de las horquillas enseguida se convirtieron en un agradable cosquilleo.

-En primer lugar -dijo Terry-, no es una obligación que sólo se pueda eludir en caso de enfermedad o de tener el periodo. Puedes rechazar mis atenciones en cualquier momento, sin tener que dar una razón para ello. Tu cuerpo te pertenece, para ser compartido o retirado según te venga en gana. Yo no encontraría nada placentero en imponerle mi presencia a una pareja que no estuviera dispuesta a aceptarme, lo que nos lleva a un segundo punto. Existen ciertas cosas que un hombre puede hacer para que su pareja encuentre agradable el acto sexual. No tiene por qué ser incómodo, después de la primera vez.

Terry permanecía muy quieta, arrullada por la caricia de las manos de él en sus cabellos.

-Terry... -Una súbita oleada de calor le encendió el rostro, se sintió sofocada de vergüenza-. Cuando nos besamos el otro día... te sentí... es decir, sentí tu... y no creo que...

-¿Sí? -la animó a seguir él con voz enronquecida ante su silencio acongojado.

-Es imposible que puedas hacerme sentir cómoda-dijo ella atropelladamente.

Para la eterna gratitud de ella, Terry no se echó a reír sino que replicó «Candy» con mucha seriedad. Luego le besó la coronilla y fue bajando poco a poco hasta su oreja. Candy sintió cómo sus labios le rozaban la delicada piel del lóbulo. -Creo que tu cuerpo aprenderá a darme cabida -susurró él-. Confía en mí para eso, d'accord?

-Está bien.

Un instante después se sorprendió al verlo levantarse de la cama.

-Ahora tengo que dejarte, petite.

-Pero todavía me quedan unas cuantas preguntas que hacer.

-Desgraciadamente, existen ciertos límites que no debo rebasar si no quiero perder el control. -Su mano descendió hacia el tobillo de Candy y lo apretó suavemente-.

Deja que me vaya, Candy, para que así pueda mantener mi promesa de no tomarte. Te prometo que luego hablaremos más.

-¿No puedes quedarte un ratito más? -preguntó ella, extendiendo la mano para tocarle el pecho. Sintió cómo los músculos de Terry se movían bajo la tela de su camisa, y aquella súbita tensión le reveló la intensidad del deseo que él mantenía a raya tan firmemente. La tenue claridad de las eilleuses, las pequeñas lámparas del tocador y la mesilla de noche, danzaba delicadamente sobre los firmes contornos de su pómulo y su mandíbula.

Torciendo el gesto visiblemente, Terry le tomó la mano y se la apartó del pecho.

-No si deseas seguir siendo virgen esta noche -dijo en un tono bastante hosco.

De pronto Candy se sintió tentada de invitarlo a quedarse. Sin embargo, no podía permitir que un impulso repentino interfiriese en su resolución. Sólo podría consentir que Terry le hiciese el amor cuando tuviese la seguridad de que estaba realmente enamorado de ella o, al menos, de que sentía algo muy próximo al amor. Y sabía que la atracción aún no había madurado hasta convertirse en esa emoción más profunda que sólo podía llegar con el tiempo.

-Entonces buenas noches -dijo, y se inclinó hacia delante para rozarle los labios con un rápido beso.

Terry sacudió la cabeza melancólicamente.

-Yo intento que puedas confiar en mí y tú no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil, chérie -dijo-.

Eres demasiado tentadora, y, no estoy acostumbrado a renunciar a lo que deseo. -Cogió la chaqueta, se la puso y fue hacia la puerta.

-¿Terry? -Sus acciones llenaron de inquietud a Candy, Terry no se habría puesto la chaqueta si no planeara ir abajo. Pero seguramente no estaría pensando en volver allí para reunirse nuevamente con sus invitados, ya que eso habría sido el colmo del mal gusto. ¿Podía ser que tuviera la intención de salir de la plantación?

Él se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro. -¿Sí?

-¿Vas a salir esta noche?

Una sonrisa tan breve como irritante flotó por un momento en los labios de Terry, como si supiera con toda exactitud qué era lo que temía Candy: que aquella noche pudiera ir a satisfacer sus deseos con su placée, dado que su esposa no se hallaba disponible para él.

-Algún día, ma petite, mi paradero durante la noche será asunto de tu incumbencia dijo.

Y luego, con un brillo malvado en los ojos, añadió-: Pero todavía no.

Y con esas últimas palabras se fue, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí.

Candy se la quedó mirando, consciente por primera vez en su vida del acre sabor de los celos.

Terry se detuvo ante la puerta del dormitorio, contrariado por tener que dejar a Candy cuando cada uno de sus impulsos le exigía que volviera con ella. En su fuero interno sabía que era capaz de persuadirla de que se le entregara, y que ella disfrutaría del acto tanto como él. Sin embargo, la confianza de Candy le importaba demasiado para arriesgarla. Esperaría durante todo el tiempo que ella quisiera, aunque iba a ser difícil.

¿Había deseado así a Elisa? El recuerdo de su primera noche con ella era poco más que un confuso borrón, pero se acordaba de que después Elisa -la primera y única virgen con la que se había acostado- siempre lo había mirado con resentimiento y reproche. A pesar de lo mucho que él se había esforzado por tratarla con delicadeza, aquella noche había sido una experiencia muy dolorosa y mortificante para ella. A Elisa la habían educado para que aprendiera a temer cualquier clase de intimidad con su esposo, del mismo modo en que a Terry se le había enseñado a pensar que el amor que se sentía por una esposa no tenía nada que ver con el que se sentía por una amante.

Gracias a Dios, la edad y la experiencia le habían llevado a creer otra cosa.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**HOLA CHICAS, UNA DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO ME ENCONTRABA EN CONDICINES DE PUBLICAR, ESTOS DÍAS HE ESTADO BASTANTE TRISTE, MI PERRITO SE PERDIÓ Y YA IMAGINARÁN COMO ME PUSE, PERO A PESAR DE TODO AQUÍ ESTOY Y ESPERO DISFRUTEN AL CAPÍTULO...**

**GRACIAS A...**

**LAURA GRANDCHESTER, ARITA, GADAMI GRANDCHESTER, LIZ CARTER, BETTY SUAZO, OLGALIZ, CONY DE G, MARÍA DE JESÚS LH, DALIA, NAHOMI DE GRANDCHESTER, LULÚ GUEST, EDENY GRANDCHESTER**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Al día siguiente de la boda Archie sostenía entre sus largos dedos una copa llena de vino tinto mientras contemplaba a su hermano mayor. Era la primera ocasión de hablar en privado que tenían desde que él había vuelto de Francia. Terry había pasado todo el día fuera de la mansión, supervisando la reparación de un puente defectuoso en la propiedad. Luego fue a la biblioteca sin cambiarse de ropa, con la intención de tomar una copa mientras le preparaban el baño. La suciedad que manchaba sus ropas atestiguaba que había tomado parte de manera muy activa en la reparación del puente.

Archie no pudo evitar sentirse divertido por el aspecto de su hermano.

-Éste no es el modo en que yo habría esperado que pasarías el día siguiente a tu boda dijo.

-Yo tampoco me esperaba que fuera así -replicó Terry sarcásticamente mientras tomaba asiento y cruzaba las piernas, sin prestar atención a las pellas de barro que se desprendieron de sus botas para caer sobre la magnífica alfombra de Aubusson.

-Veo que hay un aspecto en el que no has cambiado: nada está bien a menos que lo hagas tú mismo. Porque de hecho no hay ninguna necesidad de que vayas por el barro y sudes como un jornalero, ¿verdad?

Terry apretó los labios en una mueca de irritación. Ni Archie ni Stear querían cargar con ninguna de las responsabilidades de llevar una plantación. Cuando entraban en la biblioteca, era sólo para alargar el brazo hacia los licores o extender la palma de su mano para recibir sus asignaciones mensuales.

Sin embargo, ambos -Archie en particular-criticaban a Terry con toda libertad cuando no estaban de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomaba acerca de la plantación. Lo más irónico de todo aquello era que a Terry ni siquiera le gustaba la agricultura, y sólo había heredado una pequeña parte del intenso amor por la tierra que sentía su padre. Sus intereses se orientaban mucho más hacia los negocios y la política.

Además, sus crecientes actividades políticas habían modificado su manera de ver ciertas cosas. Muchos de los políticos que venían a visitarlos desde el noreste no intentaban ocultar que estaban a favor del abolicionismo, y en el curso de los debates que mantenía con ellos, Terry había descubierto que cada vez le costaba más defender el sistema de esclavitud que había heredado.

Había oído decir que ni siquiera el presidente Jefferson tenía formada una opinión muy clara sobre el tema de la esclavitud, y que intentaba equilibrar las cuestiones éticas con los intereses económicos. El dilema moral al que tenía que hacer frente Terry, combinado con su falta de interés por el cultivo de la tierra, había hecho que la plantación de los Grandchester se convirtiera en una pesada carga de la que le habría encantado poder librarse.

-Dado que al parecer soy el único Grandchester que se encuentra disponible para llevarla plantación -dijo Terry sardónicamente-, me parece que haré lo que considere más adecuado. No obstante, si tú o Stear deseáis asumir alguna responsabilidad, os la transferiré de muy buena gana. -Nuestro padre decidió hace mucho tiempo cuáles serían los papeles que asumiríamos -dijo Archie con un filosófico encogimiento de hombros-.

Tú ibas a ser el modelo, el más selecto representante de toda la descendencia aristocrática de Nueva Orleans... el cabeza de familia. Yo sería el hijo pródigo, y Stear el libertino.

¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir que nos salgamos de los papeles que nos adjudicaron?

Terry lo miró con escepticismo.

-Ésa es una excusa muy cómoda, Archie. La realidad es que nuestro padre ya se ha ido de este mundo, y ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Supongo -masculló Archie, estudiándose las botas. –

Durante el incómodo silencio que sobrevino a continuación, Terry intentó encontrar alguna manera de abordar el asunto que tenían que discutir.

-¿Realmente eran tan poco atractivas las hijas de los Fontaine, Archie? - preguntó finalmente.

Su hermano dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. -No, no... pero ¿cómo voy a pensar en el matrimonio cuando sé que en algún rincón del mundo tengo a una mujer y un hijo ilegítimo que necesitan mi protección?

-Ya hace seis años de eso-le dijo Terry en un tono bastante seco-. A estas alturas, ella probablemente habrá encontrado un esposo.

-¿Y se supone que eso debe servirme de consuelo? ¿El hecho de que ahora otro hombre esté criando a mi hijo? ¡Dios mío, durante los últimos años no ha habido ni una sola noche en la que no me preguntara por qué ella me dejó sin decirme a mí o a su familia adónde iba!

-Lo siento, Archie -dijo Max suavemente-. Quizá yo podría haber hecho algo al respecto, pero en lugar de eso... Se calló. En aquel tiempo había estado demasiado atrapado en la maraña creada por el asesinato de Elisa para dedicar un instante de sus pensamientos a la infortunada aventura de su hermano con Annie Britter, la hija de un gabarrero americano. Archie y la joven sabían que el matrimonio entre un católico y una protestante habría significado el desastre para uno de ellos o tal vez para ambos. Cuando Annie descubrió que estaba embarazada, desapareció. Pese a todos los esfuerzos que hizo Archie por encontrarla a ella y al bebé, ya habían transcurrido seis años sin que hubiera ni el menor rastro de ellos.

-Archie-dijo Terry-, ya has dedicado suficiente tiempo a buscarlos. Ahora quizá deberías renunciar de una vez al pasado.

-¿Es eso lo que tú has decidido hacer?-preguntó Archie, cambiando abruptamente de tema-. ¿Es ésa la razón para este matrimonio tuyo tan precipitado?

-Me casé con ella porque la deseo-dijo Terry sin perder la calma.

-No pasaste la noche con ella. Toda la casa lo sabe. -Al diablo con la casa. Es mi matrimonio, y lo llevaré como me venga en gana.

-Sé que lo harás -dijo Archie alegremente-. Pero me parece que cometes una estupidez al volverle la espalda a la tradición. Recuerda, deberías pasar al menos una semana a solas con tu nueva esposa. -Sonrió sugestivamente-. Como esposo, tienes el deber de domarla apropiadamente. Tery torció el gesto.

-Puede que algún día solicite tu opinión al respecto. Mientras tanto...

-Sí, ya lo sé, -Un destello de humor centelleó en los avellanados ojos de Archie-. Por cierto, ¿has decidido renunciar a Karen?

Cuando ya estaba separando los labios para hablar, algún instinto impulsó a Terry a volver la mirada hacia la puerta. Candy estaba de pie en la entrada de la biblioteca, a la que acababa de acudir en busca de Terry. Su expresión dejaba muy claro que había oído la pregunta de Archie. Oh, diablos», pensó Terry con exasperación. Candy asumió rápidamente una alegre y resuelta sonrisa mientras entraba en la estancia.

-Perdona que os interrumpa, mon mari -dijo afablemente. Con aquel vestido de color melocotón que resaltaba la forma de sus pechos al unirlos y se extendía delicadamente sobre su esbelta figura, se la veía fresca y llena de vida. Terry enseguida quiso tomarla entre sus brazos, por muy manchadas de barro y sudor que estuvieran sus ropas, y tomar posesión de su boca con un apasionado beso-. Tu bañera ya está preparada -le dijo-. Supongo que querrás lavarte antes de cenar.

Terry estuvo a su lado de inmediato, y sintió que su humor mejoraba con la presencia de Candy. Su esposa surtía un efecto realmente notable sobre él, recordándole aquella época de su vida en la que estaba lleno de ideales y el mundo sólo le prometía felicidad.

-Desde luego. Ya hablaremos después, Archie.

Su hermano murmuró una réplica inaudible mientras ellos se iban.

-Estás muy sucio -dijo Candy-. ~¿Qué has estado haciendo hoy, Terry?

Terry hizo como si no la hubiera oído, y se preguntó si alguien más en la familia habría especulado sobre su posible paradero la noche anterior.

-¿Hizo mi madre por casualidad alguna mención de mi marcha anoche?

-Oh, sí-replicó Candy con un filo irónico en la voz-. Me aconsejó que te perdonara por no haberme atendido como es debido durante nuestra noche de bodas, e intento convencerme de que mejorarás con el tiempo.

El la cogió del codo mientras caminaban. -¿Te gustaría saber a donde fui anoche?

-No particularmente-dijo Candy, y él sonrió ante lo que estaba claro que era una mentira-.

Sin embargo -añadió-, si deseas contármelo, adelante.

-Fui a ver a mi antigua placée. -La diversión de Terry persistió cuando Candy apartó bruscamente el codo de la mano con que él se lo sujetaba-. ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que sucedió entre nosotros?

-No -replicó ella, y luego se detuvo para mirarlo recelosamente-. ¿Has dicho «antigua»?

-Sí, eso es lo que he dicho. Y no sucedió nada, aparte de que acordamos poner fin a nuestro acuerdo.

-¿ Nada? -preguntó ella con suspicacia. -Ni siquiera un beso de despedida.

-Oh. -Con un inesperado e intenso alivio, Candy tratándole de ocultar el placer- que sentía.

Dejó que él volviera a cogerla del brazo y entraron en su dormitorio, donde lo aguardaba un baño humeante. Una pastilla de caro jabón hecho a mano y una pequeña montaña de toallas dobladas habían sido colocadas encima de un cubo puesto del revés junto a la bañera. Terry hizo un sonido de aprobación al verlas, y se quitó la camisa.

Candy se detuvo, sin poder evitar mirar su cuerpo. Musculoso y bronceado por el sol, Terry era un magnífico ejemplar de varón. Una gruesa mata de vello negro cubría su pecho y descendía, estrechándose en una sedosa capa, sobre la tensa musculatura de su abdomen. Sus brazos desnudos aparecían fortalecidos por el trabajo en la plantación, así como por los muchos años de practicar la esgrima. Candy se quedó sin aliento mientras lo contemplaba ir hacia la cama y tomar asiento en el borde de ésta.

Terry la miró con sus ojos oscuros como el café. Una sonrisa inclinó una de las comisuras de sus labios cuando se percató del interés con que lo observaba Candy. Librándose con un gruñido de esfuerzo de las botas embarradas, dejó caer al suelo aquellos dos objetos impresentables y se sacudió las costras de barro seco que se le habían quedado pegadas a las manos. Los músculos se tensaban bajo su reluciente piel bronceada con cada movimiento que hacía. Candy vio que tenía unas cuantas marcas en el torso, incluida una cicatriz en forma de estrella sobre el hombro.

-¿De dónde provienen esas cicatrices? -preguntó. -Son heridas de duelo. Con lo insignificante que es mi honor, he tenido que recurrir a toda mi destreza para defenderlo.

El atractivo aroma almizclado de su piel llegó a la nariz de Candy. Sentirlo hizo que quisiera ir hacia Terry y apretar el rostro contra el calor salado de su cuello. Se acercó lentamente hacia él, volviendo a posar la mirada en sus cicatrices.

-Supongo que algunos de los jóvenes criollos de la ciudad pretenden demostrar su hombría enfrentándose a ti -dijo-. Como lobos que retaran al líder de la manada. ¿Alguna vez has herido de muerte a alguien?

Max sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo normal es que el honor quede satisfecho con la primera sangre. Siempre he intentado evitar los duelos, salvo en el caso de Leagan. Sólo lucho cuando los demás me obligan.

-Comprendo -dijo Candy con dulzura al tiempo que extendía la mano para tocarle la cicatriz del hombro. No era consciente de haberse aproximado a su cuerpo medio des nudo, pero ahora estaba junto a él y su aliento hacía que el vello del pecho de Terry temblara suavemente.

¿Cuántas veces habría hecho frente él a la punta de una espada? ¿Cuán cerca de la muerte había llegado a estar? El pensamiento la llenó de una profunda inquietud. Desconcertada, Candy se apresuró a volverle la espalda.

-Tienes que estar muy cansado después de tanto ejercicio -dijo-. Sin duda estarás impaciente por disfrutar de tu baño. Te dejaré a solas con...

Un leve rumor detrás de ella hizo que no llegara a completar la frase. Comprendió que Terry se había quitado los pantalones. Ahora estaba completamente desnudo.

Paralizada por la indecisión, Candy intentó decidir si quería irse o prefería quedarse.

Oyó el ruido que hizo el cuerpo de Terry al meterse en el agua.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas a bañarme, petite?

Candy se volvió, sin poder evitar que sus ojos absorbieran con avidez la visión de toda aquella reluciente piel masculina, las duras curvas de sus hombros alzándose sobre el borde de madera de la bañera.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -Sentía los pulmones calientes y dilatados, como si hubiera inhalado una parte del abundante vapor que envolvía a Terry.

-Dijiste que querías acostumbrarte a mí. Ahora te estoy dando una oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Qué considerado por tu parte.

Terry sonrió y se recostó en la bañera, dejando escapar un suspiro cuando el agua caliente bañó sus músculos tensos. Luego entornó los ojos, con la expresión de un gato perezosamente reclinado al sol.

-Al menos podrías pasarme el jabón,ma petite. -Una sonrisa flotó en sus labios cuando añadió provocativamente-: Sé valiente, ¿quieres?

Candy no era el tipo de mujer que retrocediera ante un desafío. Y su curiosidad podía mucho más que su aprensión. -Ciertamente, mon mari. -Cogió la pastilla de jabón y la olió, detectando el aroma de la melisa.

Terry se irguió en la bañera, ofreciendo a Candy su ancha y musculosa espalda. El movimiento volvió a recordarle a un gato cuando pide en silencio que lo acaricien.

Un estremecimiento más placentero recorrió el estómago de Candy.

-¿Por qué no? -dijo-. Te frotaré la espalda, mon mari. Pero el resto tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo. -Subiéndose las mangas por encima de los codos, fue hacia la bañera. El agua estaba muy clara bajo el vapor que ascendía de ella, proporcionándole una buena visión de la erección rampante que había debajo de su superficie. Aunque intentó no reaccionar ante aquel espectáculo impresionante, un súbito rubor subió hasta el nacimiento de los cabellos de Candy.

Terry enarcó una ceja, como si hubiese esperado un grito de sorpresa. Candy rodeó la bañera hasta detenerse detrás de él.

-Parece como si eso tuviera que doler -comentó.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás para observarla desde la bañera.

-¿A ti o a mí?

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo provocativo de la pregunta, y se sonrojó.

-A ambos, me imagino.

Sin más comentarios, Terry volvió a inclinarse hacia delante. Candy metió las manos en el agua y frotó la pastilla de jabón entre ellas, hasta que el intenso aroma de la melisa llenó el aire. Dejó el jabón a un lado y empezó a extender la cremosa sustancia sobre la espalda de Terry, siguiendo con los dedos los duros contornos del músculo y la gruesa línea de su columna. Hilillos de agua y jabón corrieron por la piel bronceada.

Lavarle el pelo parecía un acto extraordinariamente íntimo, pero Candy también lo hizo, moviendo sus dedos enjabonados por entre los castaños cabellos mojados y frotando el cuero cabelludo. Terry no intentó ocultar lo mucho que disfrutaba con sus cuidados. Candy se incorporó para coger el cubo lleno de agua fresca y derramársela por la cabeza, enjuagando así el jabón.

Luego volvió a dejar el cubo en el suelo con mucho cuidado, mientras Terry se apartaba los mechones mojados de la frente. Sus pestañas llenas de gotitas de agua se elevaron cuando la miró.

-¿Por qué no te reúnes conmigo?

La sugerencia excitó y sorprendió a Candy. Un delicioso dolor floreció en su pecho y se propagó hasta las puntas de sus senos, convertidos en dos puntos muy sensibles. Cuan do por fin consiguió hablar, Candy sintió que la garganta le hormigueaba como si hubiera bebido miel caliente.

-No hay espacio suficiente para dos personas -dijo.

-Lo hay si nos sentamos lo bastante cerca el uno del otro.

Al ver que Candy permanecía inmóvil, Terry se inclinó hacia ella. Su boca encontró un punto vulnerable en el cuello de la joven, y empezó a lamerlo y mordisquearlo suavemente, tragó aire, mientras su cuello respondía al roce masculino de la mandíbula de él. El mundo pareció inclinarse poco a poco, como si Candy estuviera dentro de algún enorme cuenco de cristal que hubiera empezado a rodar lánguidamente sobre su costado.

Cuando extendió los brazos en un intento de no perder el equilibrio, una de las manos de Candy quedó apoyada en la peluda superficie del pecho de Terry. Sus dedos se hundieron en una esterilla de rizos empapados de agua caliente. Su pulgar reposaba sobre el borde sedoso del pezón de Terry, y Candy no pudo evitar acariciarlo hasta que lo sintió contraerse en una dura punta. Terry dejó escapar un murmullo y le puso una mano en la nuca. Candy dejó que atrajera su boca hacia la suya, y Terry la besó con avidez no exenta de delicadeza.

Una oleada de placer se agitó dentro de Candy, y su piel se volvió sensible al más leve de los contactos. Abrió la boca como en sueños, y permitió que Terry la explorase con lentas caricias de su lengua. No protestó cuando él le cogió la mano y se la guió bajo el agua, el calor de la cual no era nada comparado con el fuego abrasador de su excitación.

Dúctiles y obedientes, los dedos de Candy se curvaron en torno a la larga virilidad de Terry.

Su contacto no se parecía a nada de lo que ella había esperado. La piel de Terry era como un fino raso firmemente extendido sobre la dureza de su miembro. Candy recorrió la forma de éste con la mano, explorándolo delicadamente bajo el agua. Terry continuó besándola, su aliento parecía ejercer presión contra su mejilla, y Candy se sintió extrañamente mareada al percatarse de su creciente excitación.

Se inclinó hacia delante para tenerlo todavía más cerca, hasta que la pechera de su vestido quedó empapada y el duro borde de la bañera se le incrustó en el estómago.

Fue únicamente ese nuevo dolor lo que la hizo volver en sí. Candy torció el gesto y retrocedió con un pesado jadeo.

El rostro de Terry estaba relajado y profundamente concentrado a la vez. Candy parpadeó y se pasó las manos mojadas por la cara.

Terry extendió el brazo hacia ella y pasó el pulgar por una gotita de agua que iba descendiendo perezosamente por entre sus pechos.

-Bésame otra vez-murmuró.

Candy dejó escapar una risa temblorosa y se incorporó penosamente, estremeciéndose al sentir la tela empapada de su vestido en el pecho.

-Me parece que ya habéis tenido más que suficiente de mí por hoy, monsieur. Él se puso de pie dentro de la bañera, el agua corría en una reluciente cascada a lo largo de su cuerpo envarado por la excitación.

-Si hubiera tenido suficiente de ti, ma petite, ahora no presentaría este aspecto.

Con un jadeo ahogado, Candy se apresuró a apartarse de él. Sintió que la mano de Terry la rozaba cuando intentó agarrarla, y lo esquivó ágilmente. Un estallido de risitas entrecortadas escapó de sus labios.

-¡No te atrevas, Terry! ¡No me toques!

Él salió de la bañera y la siguió, mientras ella huía hacia la puerta. La mano de Candy se cerró sobre el pomo de porcelana pintada al tiempo que se le ocurría pensar que no podía ir por la casa con el vestido empapado. Tampoco podía batirse en retirada hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, ya que las doncellas probablemente todavía estarían barriendo la alfombra y cambiando las sábanas de la cama. -Vamos, Terry -dijo en el tono más razonable de que fue capaz, todavía dándole la espalda-, ya está bien. Te traeré una toalla y...

Los brazos mojados de Terry se curvaron alrededor de ella, quien sintió que el agua de su pecho le empapaba la espalda del vestido. Otro torrente de risitas brotó de los labios de Candy, y se maldijo a sí misma por haber perdido la compostura hasta ese punto.

-¡Terry, me has mojado toda!

La boca de él descendió sobre su nuca v la besó suavemente.

-Mi dulce esposa -susurró-. Deja que tenga sólo un poquito más de tu persona. No faltaré a mi promesa, te lo juro. Sólo deja que te toque. Por favor.

Candy lo sintió tirar de la tela de su vestido, y las cintas cedieron de pronto para liberar en un impetuoso estallido su carne confinada. El corpiño empezó a deslizarse, y antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo, el vestido cayó al suelo en un confuso montón de tela empapada. Candy quedó con una camisola mojada y las medias por única vestimenta.

La mano de Terry recorrió la apretada curva de sus nalgas desnudas, y Candy dio un salto al sentir el inesperado contacto de sus dedos.

Oyó el suave canturreo que escapó de los labios de Terry mientras sentía la delicada presión de su pecho en la espalda con cada una de sus profundas inspiraciones. La mano de Terry se deslizó sobre su cadera y luego siguió camino hacia delante, hasta que las puntas de sus dedos rozaron con suavidad el hueco de su ombligo. Candy puso las palmas de las manos sobre la dura madera del panel de la puerta y la apretó.

-Terry -consiguió balbucear-, no deberías... -Pararé tan pronto como tú me lo digas. -La palma de su mano se deslizó en una delicada caricia por encima del suave mechón de vello que crecía entre los muslos de Candy. Los dientes de Terry capturaron su nuca en un tenue mordisqueo, y luego mitigó la presión con delicados movimientos de su lengua-. No tengas miedo. Sólo quiero darte placer. Dteu, qué dulce eres.

Su traidora garganta se cerró sobre la protesta que Candy quería hacer salir de ella, mientras que la proximidad de Terry hacía que todo el cuerpo empezara a dolerle en los lugares más íntimos. Siguió vuelta de espaldas a él, ladeando, mientras Terry le subía la camisola hasta la cintura. Luego hizo que la abrasadora longitud de su erección le presionara las nalgas: la punta del miembro parecía marcarla como un hierro al rojo vivo. La realidad que ya apenas podía percibir se le escurrió definitivamente de entre los dedos, y Candy se apretó a su vez contra la tórrida forma masculina.

Los dedos de Terry vagaron por sus rubios mechones, explorando suavemente el delicado montículo femenino. Candy abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de decirle que parase. La sensación era demasiado deliciosa. Terry prosiguió su exploración del mullido triángulo, hasta que Candy gimió y separó las piernas en una súplica involuntaria. La boca de Terry le tocó la oreja y luego fue hacia su húmeda mejilla.

Los hábiles dedos de él separaron delicadamente los labios hinchados del sexo de Candy y entraron en la delicada hendidura.

-Petite, he soñado con tocarte ahí... de este modo... sí, déjame hacerlo, ma belle... - Encontró la diminuta protuberancia de carne que había empezado a palpitar con una nueva e intensa sensación, y las puntas humedecidas de sus dedos tocaron, describieron círculos y excitaron hasta que Candy empezó a gimotear y apoyó la frente en la puerta. El corazón se le había desbocado, y la sangre corría por sus venas con la fuerza de un torrrente.

-Terry -dijo con voz entrecortada-. Oh, Terry...

El dedo medio de Terry entró en ella, deslizándose sin ninguna dificultad a través de la apretada abertura. Candy se envaró ante aquella delicada invasión, al tiempo que sentía que un extraño calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. -¿Quieres que pare? -susurró él. Retiró el dedo, lo que la hizo estremecerse-. Dímelo, Candy. Dime qué quieres, - lo haré. Candy se volvió hacia él, le paso los brazos por el cuello - apretó sus pechos, contrasu pecho. Todos los principios Habían quedado reducidos a cenizas en aquella devastadora onflagración del deseo,

-Terry, hazme el amor, ahora, por favor, por favor, por favor...

-Todavía no quiero tomar tu virginidad.

-Su mano descendió por la espalda de Candy en una caricia que pretendía calmar, pero sólo sirvió para hacerla debatirse frenéticamente-. No hasta que esté seguro de que realmente lo deseas.

-Lo deseo -gimió ella-. De veras.

La mano de él se deslizó entre sus piernas, sus dedos regresaron infaliblemente al lugar en el que ella más necesitaba tenerlos.

-No quiero hacerte sufrir. Sólo pretendía asegurarme de que lo deseabas.

Si Candy lo hubiera deseado más habría ardido como una antorcha. Su cabeza cava hacia atrás sobre el brazo que la sostenía al tiempo que sus caderas realizaban movimientos circulares en respuesta a cada una de sus caricias. Las sensaciones se inflamaron rápidamente, demasiado rápidas, demasiado abrasadoras, y Candy gritó mientras un gran espasmo se adueñaba súbitamente de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus nervios ardieran y, que el placer inundara su ser hasta dejarla sin tuerzas v hacerla temblar. Se dejó caer sobre él, v enterró la cara en su hombro.

-Terry... llévame a la cama.

-No -dijo él, robando un duro beso de sus húmedos labios-. No quiero aprovecharme de ti, petite.

-Nunca se me ocurriría pensar tal cosa. Por favor, Terry.

-No. Después podrías culparme por ello.

Candy se asombró de que Terry fuera capaz de negarle lo que le pedía, cuando era obvio que él también deseaba lo mismo. ¿Tanto le importaban los sentimientos de ella? Pensarlo le aceleró el pulso, y, volvió a ofrecerle la boca. Cuando sus labios se separaron, dijo con un hilo de voz:

-Si lo que quieres dar a entender con eso es que ahora no sé lo que hago...

-No lo sabes.

-¡Pues claro que lo sé!

-Una buena esposa criolla nunca le lleva la contraria a su marido -dijo él.

Candy soltó una carcajada a su pesar y le acarició el pecho. -Terry... -Restregó la mejilla contra la suave lisura de su hombro-. ¿Crees que el agua del baño todavía estará caliente?

-Probablemente. -Le alzó la barbilla y sonrió-. ¿Ahora me toca a mí el turno de bañarte? - preguntó, y la tomó en sus brazos antes de que ella pudiera responder.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES PRESENTO UN CAPÍTULO MÁS...**

**¡HAY DIOS QUE CALOR, CON ESTE TERRY! :)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

**CONNY DE G, LIZ CARTER, GADAMI GRANDCHESTER, EDENY GRANDCHESTER, OLGALIZ, NAHOMI DE GRANDCHESTER, MARÍA DE JESUS LH, ALEJANDRA, ARITA, REEVEN, DALIA, LAURA GRANDCHESTER, LUNA Y LULÚ G.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO XOXOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Aunque había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en una casa donde prácticamente sólo había mujeres, Candy se encontraba ahora rodeada de hombres. No tardó en descubrir que sus parientes políticos del sexo masculino eran muy distintos de su padrastro.

Los Grandchester se airaban con la misma facilidad que George, pero no recurrían a las palabras malsonantes ni siquiera cuando se enfurecían. A diferencia de George, cuyos gritos no surtían ningún efecto sobre los demás, ellos sabían cómo herir con unas cuantas palabras expertamente escogidas, y a veces los hermanos eran realmente implacables el uno con el otro. En presencia de una mujer, sin embargo, ponían freno a las discusiones y la conversación se suavizaba.

Candy estaba empezando a creer en lo que había dicho Dorothy un día, cuando le aseguró que los hombres de la familia Grandchester nacían sabiendo cómo hechizar a las mujeres. Desde su infancia, Candy había estado acostumbrada al apenas disimulado desdén que George sentía por ella, y aquélla era la razón de que ahora se viera desarmada con tanta facilidad por las atenciones de que la hacían objeto los Grandchester.

Stear solía hacer melodramáticos apartes con ella para pedirle consejo sobre asuntos del corazón, asegurando con un guiño pícaro que una mujer que había conseguido atrapar a su hermano por fuerza tenía que ser una gran autoridad en la materia. Archie la regalaba con historias de sus viajes por el extranjero. John compartía con ella sus libros favoritos, y Jimmy la acompañaba cuando salía a cabalgar por la plantación.

Los Grandchester eran una familia muy, instruida, y siempre estaban devorando libros, periódicos y cajas llenas de publicaciones importadas de Europa. Candy no tardó en aprender a disfrutar de las reuniones familiares que tenían lugar en la sala de estar cada mañana, cuando los Grandchester leían en voz alta, o se entretenían con juegos de palabras, o debatían cuestiones políticas mientras los gemelos escenificaban batallas llenas de inventiva con regimientos de soldaditos de plomo pintados.

Irónicamente, ahora Candy veía a los otros Grandchester mucho más a menudo que a su esposo.

Terry siempre se encontraba muy ocupado, o con los asuntos de la plantación o con sus actividades políticas y sus operaciones navieras. Se había embarcado en una complicada negociación para adquirir otro navío que añadir a los seis con que ya contaba su flota, y aparte de eso estaba preparando otra ruta a las Indias Occidentales y tenía que nombrar un encargado para que abriera una delegación allí.

Además, estaba supervisando la construcción de más almacenes en el muelle del río. Aquellas actividades siempre lo mantenían ocupado durante la mayor parte del día, hasta que regresaba a la plantación a la hora de cenar. Al anochecer, Terry se relajaba con la familia en la sala de estar, o compartía una botella de vino con Candy en la intimidad de su habitación.

Desde aquel apasionado interludio dos semanas atrás, Terry no había hecho nuevos avances. Candy se había sentido tentada en más de una ocasión de pedirle que le hiciera el amor, pero todavía no le parecía que fuera el momento apropiado, y ahora estaba más decidida que nunca a ganarse su afecto antes. Mientras tanto, disfrutaba mucho con las horas que pasaban juntos hablando, discutiendo y flirteando. Cuanto más llegaba a conocer a su esposo, más lo apreciaba. Terry era un hombre que sabía hacer frente resueltamente a sus responsabilidades sin quejarse, motivado por el deber y un sentido de protección hacia su familia. Sin embargo, también poseía una tendencia a dominarlo todo y una firmeza implacable que la fascinaban. Estaba claro que si ella fuese una esposa dócil y apacible, no habría durado ni cinco minutos con él. Pero en vez de sentirse intimidada por la fuerza de su voluntad, Candy se deleitaba desafiándolo, y él lo sabía.

Aunque no compartían una cama, Candy estaba al corriente de las idas y venidas de Terry. Alrededor de dos veces a la semana, su esposo salía de casa a medianoche y no volvía hasta las tres o las cuatro de la mañana. Candy no creía que tuviera una amante, pero si no estaba con una mujer, ¿qué diablos hacía? Finalmente Candy decidió planteárselo sin rodeos cuando él regresó de una de sus misteriosas salidas. Terry entró en su dormitorio a altas horas de la noche para encontrarse a su esposa esperándolo allí, con la lámpara de la mesilla de noche encendida. Recostada sobre las almohadas que había amontonado en el cabezal de la cama, Candy lo saludó sin perder la calma.

-Bon soir, Terry. Me preguntaba qué puedes haber estado haciendo a una hora tan tardía.

Terry sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Nada que deba preocuparte -le dijo-. Ahora vuelve a tu cama, o presupondré que tu presencia aquí significa que finalmente has decidido cumplir con tus obligaciones como esposa.

La amenaza no la amilanó en lo más mínimo.

-No creas que te será tan fácil echarme de aquí, Terry. Si esto sólo hubiera sucedido en una o dos ocasiones, podría haberlo pasado por alto. Pero has convertido estas excursiones de medianoche en un hábito, y quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando.

Terry apoyó las manos en la cama y se inclinó sobre Candy hasta que sus bocas casi se tocaron.

-He estado atendiendo unos cuantos asuntos relacionados con mis operaciones navieras.

-¿Qué razón hay para que esa labor no pueda ser llevada a cabo durante el día?

-Algunos negocios, querida mía, es preferible hacerlos de noche.

-No estarás haciendo nada ilegal, ¿verdad?

Terry alzó el pulgar y el índice manteniéndolos separados a un par de centímetros de distancia.

-Sólo es un poquito ilegal. Nada más dañino que un cargamento de medias de seda, unas cuantas balas de canela... y varios miles de libras inglesas.

-¿Libras inglesas? Pero ¿por qué?

-Cuando los americanos tomaron posesión del territorio de Luisiana nos quedamos sin el suministro de moneda fuerte que recibíamos de México, y nadie confía en el papel moneda francés o español que hay disponible. Temo que el plan de distribuir papel moneda americano que se dispone a poner en marcha el gobernador Brown tardará lo suyo en llegar a hacerse efectivo, y mientras tanto...

-Pero ¿no quieres contribuir a los esfuerzos del gobernador Brown?

La sonrisa de él fue a la vez despreocupada e implacable.-Oh, no tengo contraída ninguna clase de obligación especial para con Brown. Lo ayudo cuando puedo. También me ayudo a mí mismo, cuando surge la oportunidad.

A Candy no le gustaba nada la idea de que su esposo comerciara con artículos de contrabando, por inocuos que fuesen.

-Si te descubren...

-Vamos, necesitas dormir la interrumpió él-. Tienes sombras bajo los ojos.

-No las tendría si tú te quedaras en casa durante la noche -gruñó ella, y bostezó aparatosamente cuando él la levantó de la cama y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

Terry frunció el entrecejo mientras la acompañaba a su habitación.

-Estos últimos días has conseguido agotarte. Mi madre me cuenta que has estado haciendo demasiadas cosas a la vez.

Quiero que descanses más, petite, especialmente dado que estuviste muy enferma no hace mucho.

Candy quitó importancia a sus preocupaciones con un gesto de la mano. Se había estado familiarizando con la plantación y buscando maneras de poder ser útil. Había suministros que pedir, libros de cuentas que mantener al día, una cocina que dirigir y mucho pan que cocer, grandes cantidades de muebles, alfombras, cortinajes y mantelería que limpiar, y un inacabable surtido de colada por hacer y cosas que remendar. Aunque le parecía que Eleonor y Dorothy estaban haciendo un buen trabajo en lo tocante a llevar la plantación de los Grandchester, veía unas cuantas cosas que podían ser mejoradas. Sin embargo, temía que las dos mujeres mayores pudieran sentirse ofendidas si ella intentaba alterar cualquiera de los hábitos que llevaban tanto tiempo siguiendo.

-Terry -dijo poniendo la mano en la suya, tan enorme-, me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión sobre algo... -¿ Sí?

-¿No te parece que algunas cosas en esta casa se hacen de una manera bastante anticuada?

Él se detuvo ante el dormitorio de Candy. -Bueno, la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta. -Oh, supongo que no es nada a lo que un hombre pres te demasiada atención. Un centenar de pequeñas cosas, realmente... -Habría que adiestrar por lo menos a dos doncellas más para mantener la enorme mansión todo lo limpia que debería estar. En varias habitaciones había alfombras v cortinajes descoloridos por el sol que tenían que ser sustituidos. Candy había descubierto un auténtico tesoro en objetos de plata que llevaban años sin que se les sacara el brillo. Y a juzgar por lo que había observado, nunca había suficiente ropa de cama limpia a mano. Eso sólo era el principio de la lista. A la edad que tenía Eleonor, había cosas que una simplemente no veía. Pero ¿cómo abordar tales cuestiones con ella sin alterarla indebidamente? Ése era el problema.

-Me parece que lo entiendo -le dijo Terry con voz maliciosa al tiempo que tomaba sus delgados hombros con las manos-. Escúchame, petite: tienes derecho a poner toda la casa patas arriba, si tal es tu deseo. Dorothy hará lo que tú le digas, Incluso si no está de acuerdo contigo. En cuanto a mi madre, no tardará mucho tiempo en apreciar el poder disponer de la ociosidad de la que disfrutan otras mujeres de su edad. Mientras tanto, no dudo de tu capacidad para hacer frente ante su terquedad. Llévala como te parezca más apropiado, y contarás con todo mi apoyo.

-Pero no quiero darle motivos de preocupación...

-Oh, no creo que vayas a darle más motivos de preocupación de los que ella puede soportar. -Sonrió-. Eso sólo pueden hacerlo sus nietos.

-Está bien. Gracias, Terry.

Él le acarició con los dedos los bordes de la clavícula, y sonrió lánguidamente antes de rozarle la frente con un beso. -Buenas noches.

Candy esperaba que entonces la soltara, pero él titubeó y, sus manos se flexionaron suavemente sobre sus hombros el corazón de Candy se saltó varios latidos, y no pudo evitar sentir un súbito temblor en las rodillas.

Ahora ocurriría, pensó de pronto. Ahora Terry le pediría que se acostara con él, y ella ya no disponía de la excusa de la falta de familiaridad para mantenerlo a raya. Para su sorpresa, lo deseaba con tal intensidad que ya no le parecía imperativo ganarse su corazón primero.

-Terry... -dijo con voz temblorosa, tratando de encontrar las palabras para darle ánimos.

-Buenas noches -dijo él al mismo tiempo, volviendo a besarle la frente-. Descansa un poco, doucette.

Luego dio media vuelta y la dejó sola para debatirse con una peculiar sensación de decepción.

-Thomas Stevenson llegará mañana, sin duda -dijo Anthony, secándose la transpiración de la cara con un pañuelo-. Maldito calor. Y me han dicho que la barcaza en la que vendrá fue un regalo de Wilkinson. ¡Nuestro Wilkinson! -Le lanzó una mirada asesina a la ventana como si pudiera ver al gobernador de la Luisiana Superior por ella. -Terry se acomodó en su asiento. Una sombra de diversión pasó por su rostro.

-¿Nuestro? -repitió-. Puede que él sea su Wilkinson, señor, pero le aseguro que no tengo ningún interés en reclamarlo como mío.

-Maldición, ¿cómo puede usted sonreír? ¿O es que no siente ninguna preocupación por lo que pueda ocurrir? ¡Esos dos, Stevenson y Wilkinson, forman una pareja muy poderosa!

-Estoy preocupado, cierto. Pero si los planes de Thomas son, como sospechamos, hacerse con el territorio de Luisiana y con Texas...

-¡Y con México! -le recordó Anthony tercamente. -Y con México –continuó Terry-, entonces necesitará fondos considerables procedentes de muchas fuentes.

Fondos que no será capaz de llegar a obtener, con o sin la influencia de Wilkinson. Los criollos tenemos un dicho, señor: Il va croquer d'une dent.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que sólo dispondrá de un diente para masticar. Anthony se negó a sonreírse de la chanza.

-Existe una posibilidad de que Stevenson consiga todo el dinero que necesita de Inglaterra. Se lleva condenadamente bien con el embajador de Gran Bretaña.

-Los británicos no lo financiarán.

-Podrían hacerlo -insistió Anthony-. En este momento Estados Unidos y Gran Bretaña no se encuentran en términos demasiado amistosos.

-No obstante, la guerra que los británicos están librando con Francia significa que no pueden permitirse apoyar una causa perdida. Y Stevenson se suele ir demasiado de la lengua para que sus planes puedan tener éxito.

-Bueno. -Anthony guardó silencio por un instante-. Sí, eso es cierto. Su empresa depende de que todo se haga en el máximo secreto, y me han sorprendido los rumores que corren acerca de ciertas cosas que ha dicho públicamente. No es propio de Stevenson ser tan imprudente con sus palabras. ¡Ese bribón se siente demasiado seguro de sí mismo!

-Frunció el ceño-. Si los británicos no quieren financiar a Thomas, entonces recurrirá a España.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Yo y muchos otros sospechamos desde hace cierto tiempo que Wilkinson está a sueldo de España.

-¿Hay alguna prueba de ello?

-No, pero la sospecha no es injustificada.

-Y naturalmente -dijo Terry hablando muy despacio-, a su muy católica majestad le encantaría que Luisiana volviera a quedar bajo la protección de los españoles. Sí, para España sería muy lógico hacerle de mecenas a Stevenson.

-Wilkinson mantiene muy buenas relaciones con el alto comisionado español en Nueva Orleans, don Carlos, el marqués de Casa Irujo -observó Anthony-. Thomas probablemente pasará algún tiempo con Irujo durante su visita. Pero mi gente no ha podido obtener ninguna información al respecto. Por el momento, las relaciones entre España y los americanos son demasiado hostiles. La disputa para determinar quién tiene derecho a quedarse con las Floridas podría terminar en una guerra.

-Conozco a Irujo-replicó Terry-. Veré qué es lo que consigo sonsacarle.

Anthony volvió a secarse la cara.

-Algo sabrá. La intriga es algo en lo que los españoles no tienen rival. Probablemente están al corriente de cada movimiento que hace Stevenson. Espero que pueda conseguir que Irujo revele un poco de lo que sabe, Grandchester... por el bien de todos nosotros.

-Haré cuanto esté en mi mano -dijo Terry secamente. -Santo Dios, menudo enredo. ¿Qué clase de hombre puede ser capaz de manipular hasta semejante extremo a las personas e incluso a los países? ¿De dónde saca Stevenson toda esa ambición? -Al ver que Terry guardaba silencio, Anthony continuó como si hablara consigo mismo-. Uno de sus íntimos tiene la teoría de que Thomas no estaría tomando parte en todas esas conspiraciones si no hubiera perdido a su esposa hace unos años. Padeció alguna clase de cáncer, y desgraciadamente la suya fue una muerte muy larga.

Terry tamborileó distraídamente con los dedos sobre el brazo de su asiento.

-Me cuesta creer que eso haya ejercido alguna clase de influencia sobre sus ambiciones políticas, señor.

-Oh, bueno, Thomas estaba loco por ella, y cuando ya no la tuvo a su lado... -Los ojos del gobernador se volvieron distantes cuando pensó en su propia esposa, tan recientemente fallecida-. Perder a una mujer, una esposa, puede cambiarlo todo dentro de un hombre... aunque usted ciertamente ya lo sabrá...

Anthony se calló cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Terry, en los que no había ni el menor rastro de emoción.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Hay esposas y esposas-dijo Terry por fin, con aspereza-. La primera que tuve no supuso una pérdida importante. Anthony casi se estremeció ante la frialdad de aquel hombre. Qué atrevimiento, admitir lo poco que le gustaba la mujer a la que se suponía que había asesinado. De vez en cuando Anthony se veía obligado a recordar aquello de lo que ya había sido advertido por sus ayudantes, que Terrence Grandchester poseía una inteligencia muy aguda y podía mostrarse encantador, pero que era completamente implacable.

-¿Y qué tal encuentra su segundo matrimonio? -no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

Terry se encogió ligeramente de hombros. -Muy agradable, gracias.

-Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a la nueva madame Grandchester.

Terry enarcó las cejas ante aquel comentario. Era raro que su conversación pasara a centrarse en cuestiones personales. Anthony y él se hallaban en buenos términos porque sus opiniones y objetivos políticos eran similares, pero no hablaban de la familia, los hijos o los sentimientos personales, y cada uno era consciente de que no mantendría ninguna clase de relación con el otro si no fuese por motivos de índole política.

-Espero que no transcurra mucho tiempo antes de que tenga la ocasión de presentársela - dijo Terry.

Anthony pareció sentirse entusiasmado por- la perspectiva.

-He de admitir que las mujeres criollas me tienen intrigado. Son unas criaturas preciosas, y con mucho brío. Terry frunció el ceño con impaciencia y cambió de tema. -¿Piensa dar la bienvenida a Stevenson en cuanto llegue? Anthony asintió con expresión abatida. -Mi discurso va está escrito.

-Bien -dijo Terry secamente-. Y liaría usted bien en actuar como si no tuviese nada que temer de él.

-¡Pensaba que acabábamos de acordar que no había ninguna razón para tenerle miedo a Thomas Stevenson!

-Pero no debe olvidar-repuso Terry en tono malévolo- que no siempre acierto.

Candy recorría el diminuto huerto que había detrás de la cocina, recogiendo hierbas que servirían para condimentar los guisos una vez secas. Ver la sombra que su cofia proyectaba sobre el suelo hizo que dejara escapar un suspiro de frustración.

La tradición prescribía que una esposa no podía presentarse en público durante las cinco semanas siguientes a la boda. Como consecuencia de ello, Candy se veía obligada a quedarse en casa mientras que todos los demás salían y asistían a fiestas y reuniones. Y aunque anhelaba desafiar la tradición, y sin duda Terry la animaría a que obrara como le viniese en gana, no quería enemistarse tan rápidamente con la mitad de la población de Nueva Orleans. Nunca se había aburrido tanto. Archie y Stear habían estado ausentes la noche pasada y durante toda aquella mañana, yendo en pos de diversiones que los mantendrían ocupados hasta mucho más avanzado el día. Como de costumbre, Terry no se encontraba allí. Y los gemelos estaban ocupados dentro de la casa con sus lecciones.

Aquella mañana Eleonor había salido bastante temprano para ir al mercado en compañía de la cocinera. Encontraba un deleite especial en que se la conociera como une plaquemine, una mujer muy «agarrada» con su dinero. Todos los comerciantes sentían un considerable respeto por la habilidad de que daba muestra a la hora de regatear en busca de los precios más baratos. Después de hablar con todas las personas que eran alguien en la plaza del mercado, Eleonor regresaría a casa con los últimos cotilleos y repetiría varios fragmentos de conversación. Mientras tanto, había poca cosa que Candy pudiera hacer aparte de esperar.

De pronto percibió unos susurros ahogados y pasos sigilosos que se aproximaban desde el lado de la casa. Tras dejar su cesta en el suelo, Candy vio aparecer dos cabezas oscuras. Eran Jimmy y John, que transportaban furtivamente algún objeto bastante abultado dentro de un saco que goteaba. Sosteniendo cada uno un extremo del bulto, los gemelos doblaron la esquina y fueron hacia el bosquecillo de cipreses que había junto al campanario. Cuando Jimmy vio a Candy, se detuvo abruptamente, con lo que consiguió que John se lo llevara por delante. El pesado saco que acarreaban casi se les cayó de las manos.

Jimmy miró a su hermano sin tratar de ocultar su enfado. -¡Creía que dijiste que aquí fuera no había nadie! -¡No la había visto! -repuso John.

Candy los miró sardónicamente. -¿Qué lleváis ahí?

Los gemelos cambiaron una mirada. Jimmy frunció el ceño.

-Ahora irá y lo contará -gruñó. John suspirando.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? Candy los miró con sospecha.

-¿Estáis robando algo?

Jimmy tomó el pesado objeto en sus brazos y señaló con la cabeza a Candy.

-Secuéstrala -dijo bruscamente-. Si la implicamos, no se lo podrá contar a nadie

-¿Implicarme en qué? -preguntó Candy. –

-Oh, calla. ¿O es que quieres que nos cojan a todos? -dijo John, agarrándola por las muñecas y tirando alegremente de ella.

-Se supone que estáis estudiando-los reprendió Candy-. ¿Adónde vamos? ¿Qué hay en ese saco? Si os metéis en un lío, quiero que quede bien claro que mi participación en esto ha sido completamente involuntaria. Soy una víctima. _Mon Diem, _¿por qué está goteando?

-Viene de la cocina -dijo John con voz retadora. Candy supo inmediatamente de qué se trataba.

-No habéis hecho lo que yo estoy pensando -dijo-. No, no podéis haberlo hecho.

Una enorme sandía traída desde el otro lado del lago llevaba horas en remojo en la cocina, donde la habían metido en un barreño lleno de agua fría. La idea era sorprender a la familia con una exquisitez especial después de la cena de aquella noche. Robar aquella sandía era un crimen muy serio, realmente. A Berté, la cocinera, le daría una apoplejía cuando descubriera que había desaparecido.

-Tenéis que esperar hasta la noche -añadió con tono inflexible-. No vale la pena causar tantos problemas sólo por darse el gusto de robar.

-Pues claro que vale la pena -dijo Jimmy firmemente. Candy sacudió la cabeza.

-Devolvedla ahora mismo a su sitio, antes de que se den cuenta de que ha desaparecido.

Inmediatamente. John, ¿cómo has podido permitir que Jimmy te convenciera para hacer algo semejante?

-La idea fue mía -dijo John suavemente.

Se pusieron a cubierto entre los árboles y depositaron su botín sobre un gran tocón. Candy tomó asiento en un tronco caído y contempló con consternación cómo los gemelos desenvolvían la reluciente esfera de color esmeralda.

-Yo haré los honores -dijo Jimmy, y levantó la sandía, que resultó más pesada de lo que creía.

-No puedo mirar-gimió Candy al tiempo que se encogía temerosamente, y John le puso una mano sobre los ojos mientras la sandía caía sobre el tocón. Candy oyó un ruido de algo partiéndose entre un derramamiento de líquido y la risita triunfal de Jimmy.

-Ya habíamos ido demasiado lejos para volvernos atrás -comentó John, enormemente complacido. Candy apartó cautelosamente de su cara la mano del muchacho y con templó la espléndida visión. Aunque estaba horrorizada por el crimen, no pudo evitar que se le hiciera la boca agua ante la imagen del frío fruto rojo.

-Deberíais sentiros culpables-dijo adustamente-por haber privado de esta sandía al resto de la familia. -Deberían haber sabido lo que le ocurriría a una sandía sin vigilancia –replicó Jimmy, sacando un cuchillo antiguo pero bien afilado del pañuelo anudado alrededor de su muslo y empezando a cortar el botín rojo y verde-. Además, ellos nos han privado de un montón de cosas. Esta sandiíta de nada sólo es un primer paso para empezar a igualar las cuentas.

-No es una sandiíta de nada -dijo Candy-. Es una sandía muy grande. Enorme, de hecho. Jimmy le tendió una tajada goteante. -Pruébala.

-¿Estás intentando comprar mi silencio? -preguntó Candy con expresión severa.

-Esto no es ningún soborno -la engatusó John-. Sólo es un regalo.

-Es un soborno -lo corrigió Jimmy-. Y lo aceptará. ¿Verdad que sí, Candy?

-Creo que sería incapaz de disfrutar de una sandía robada-dijo ella, sintiéndose desgarrada entre los principios y el deseo.

-La sandía sabe mucho mejor cuando es robada -le aseguró Jimmy-. Pruébala. Un poco a regañadientes, Candy se cubrió el regazo con el delantal y aceptó la tajada que se le ofrecía. El dulce jugo corrió por su barbilla en cuanto la mordió, y Candy se apresuró a secárselo con una esquina del delantal. La sandía estaba muy en su punto, y era el manjar ideal en un día caluroso. Candy nunca había saboreado nada tan delicioso.

-Tienes razón -admitió de mala gana-. Sabe mejor cuando es robada. Durante los minutos siguientes los tres permanecieron en silencio porque se concentraron en la sandía. Fue sólo cuando Candy ya sentía el estómago agradablemente lleno había unos cuantos trozos de corteza esparcidos alrededor de sus pies cuando alzó la mirada y vio aproximarse una silueta muy alta.

-¿Jimmy? ¿John?-dijo-. Vuestro padre viene hacia aquí.

-¡Corred! -exclamó Jimmy, que ya se había puesto de pie.

-¿Para qué? -replicó John-. Ya nos ha visto. Decidida a salvarse a sí misma, Candy se apresuró a levantarse y asumió una expresión adusta.

-Espero que habré conseguido haceros entender que habéis sido muy malos –dijo levantando la voz-. Porque si esto vuelve a ocurrir...

El brazo de Terry se deslizó por la pechera de su vestido, la risita que dejó escapar le hizo cosquillas en la oreja. -Buen truco, _petite, _pero tus mejillas pegajosas te delatan. Candy sonrió y Terry le rozó la boca con la suya, saboreando la dulzura de la sandía en sus labios. -Traidora-la acusó Jimmy, que sin embargo reía con el abandono de un muchacho.

La cálida mirada de Terry los recorrió a los tres.

-Al parecer lo que tenemos aquí es una conspiración. John apeló a su padre con la mirada.

-No se lo contarás a Berté, ¿verdad, padre?

-Por supuesto que no. Pero me temo que os delataréis vosotros mismos con la cantidad de comida que dejaréis intacta en vuestros platos esta noche.

-Todavía es temprano -dijo Jimmy-. Cuando llegue la hora de cenar ya volveremos a tener hambre.

-No me cabe duda de que para mis dos chicos, estando _en la _edad de crecer como están, así será -replicó Terry, y _luego _miró a Candy con expresión especulativa-. Sin embargo, me pregunto cómo se las arreglará mi pequeña esposa para salir del paso.

Candy le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

-Ya me ayudarás a pensar en algo. Porque tienes el deber de defenderme, _n'est-ce pas?_

-Desde luego que sí -dijo Terry, tomando asiento junto a ella en el tronco caído y haciéndole un gesto a Jimmy para que le diera una tajada de sandía.

-¿Cómo nos has encontrado? -Candy se quitó el delantal y se lo pasó a los muchachos para que se limpiaran las manos y las caras con él.

-Según Dorothy, estabas en el huerto. Cuando fui en tu busca, sólo encontré tu cesta y un rastro de pisadas -dijo Terry; le dio un mordisco a la sandía y puso cara de placer.

Candy vio que una de las mangas de su camisa amenazaba con caérsele sobre el antebrazo.

Extendió la mano hacia ella para sujetarla.

-Y ahora tú también formas parte de la conspiración -le dijo.

Terry intercambió una sonrisa con ella.

-Oh, sólo intento ayudaros a eliminar las pruebas. Sentada junto a su esposo, Candy disfrutó de unos minutos de agradable conversación en que los muchachos los obsequiaron con historias de sus últimas aventuras en el pantano. Se sintió conmovida por la obvia admiración que los gemelos le profesaban a su padre y su deseo de ganarse su aprobación. Lo que encontró todavía más conmovedor, sin embargo, fue la paciencia que Terry tenía con ellos y la afable atención con que los trataba. Era un buen padre, severo pero innegablemente lleno de amor.

Candy intentó imaginar cómo sería tener un hijo con Terry. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena cuando pensó que sus hijos, al igual que Jimmy y John, tendrían que vérselas con los aviesos rumores y las oscuras sospechas sobre el pasado de Terry que corrían entre la gente. No obstante, ella enseñaría a sus hijos a hacer oídos sordos a las cosas que la gente pudiera decir acerca de su padre, y a quererlo de la manera en que él se merecía.

Como estaba empezando a quererlo ella.

El pensamiento la dejó atónita, y se quedó muy quieta. Sí, pensó, aturdida por la súbita comprensión de que así era, realmente estaba enamorándose de él. Un zarcillo de miedo creció en su interior cuando se dijo que debía mantener en secreto aquellos pensamientos durante un tiempo. Porque cabía la posibilidad de que Terry no quisiera su amor, de que tardara mucho tiempo en estar preparado para aceptarlo. Había demasiadas sombras procedentes de su pasado... Terry no soportaba hablar con ella de su primer matrimonio, y se ponía hosco e irritable cada vez que ella intentaba sonsacarle alguna información al respecto.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, Candy dejó de prestar oídos a la conversación hasta que oyó que Terry les decía a los chicos:

-Doy por sentado que os habréis aprendido todas las lecciones a conciencia, porque de otra manera vosotros dos no dispondríais de tiempo suficiente para ir por ahí robando sandías.

Ninguno de los gemelos le sostuvo la mirada.

-Ya no quedaba mucho por estudiar -dijo John. Terry se rió.

-Entonces sugiero que lo terminéis antes de la cena. Pero primero encontrad alguna manera de hacer desaparecer todo este estropicio.

-¿Qué hay de Berté?-preguntó Jimmy-. En cuanto lo descubra intentará matarnos. Terry dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hijo. -Yo me ocuparé de Berté -prometió.

-Gracias, padre -dijeron los gemelos mientras veían cómo Terry ayudaba a Candy a levantarse del tronco.

Con sus dedos pegajosos de azúcar suavemente apretados por los de Terry, Candy guardó silencio mientras iban hacia la casa. Él le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Por qué te has quedado tan callada?

-Estaba pensando en qué padre tan maravilloso eres. Es obvio que los gemelos te adoran. Jimmy y John son muy afortunados al tener un padre que los quiere tanto.

Ellos son muy buenos chicos-dijo él hoscamente-. El afortunado soy yo.

-Dispones de todas las excusas del mundo para negarte a quererlos y hacer como si no existieran-dijo Candy-, después de todas esas experiencias tan terribles que llegaste a tener con su madre. Estoy segura de que algunas cosas harán que te acuerdes de ella, y ya sé que Eleonor dice que los gemelos tienen muchos rasgos de su madre. Pero tú nunca pareces permitir que eso interfiera en lo que sientes por ellos.

Oírle mencionar a su primera esposa hizo que Terry le soltara la mano.

-No veo nada de Elisa en los gemelos. -Su tono se había enfriado varios grados.

-¿Les hablas alguna vez de ella? -No -dijo él lacónicamente.

-Podría ser bueno para ellos. Para Jimmy, en particular. Si le explicaras...

-He pasado años intentando olvidar a Elisa -dijo él, mirando al frente con expresión sombría-. Y los gemelos también han tratado de olvidarla. Lo último que necesitamos ahora es ponernos a hablar de ella.

-Pero Elisa era su madre. No podéis hacer como si ella no hubiera existido.

Quizá si tú...

-Déjalo estar-dijo él con una súbita vehemencia que la sobresaltó-. No sabes de qué estás hablando.

Candy buscó refugio en un silencio ofendido y se preguntó si habría hecho mal al sacar a relucir el tema. Pero si Terry se negaba a compartir una parte tan significativa de su pasado, la parte que lo había cambiado tan drásticamente, ¿cómo podría ella llegar a conocerlo de verdad alguna vez? Porque anhelaba tener una auténtica relación de intimidad con él... poder contar con su confianza, hablar libremente de cualquier cosa, incluso cuando el tema fuese doloroso o desagradable. Aunque quizás estuviera cometiendo un error al querer sentirse tan unida a él. La inmensa mayoría de las mujeres se conformarían con mantener una relación agradable con sus esposos. Candy se preguntó con expresión sombría cómo podía llegar a sentirse satisfecha con lo que Terry estuviera dispuesto a dar y no pedir nada más que eso.

Pasado un rato, consiguió armarse de valor y volvió a hablar.

-Lo siento-dijo con dificultad-. No pretendía disgustarte.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero no pronunció palabra. Terry creía haber recuperado ya el control de sus emociones para cuando llegó a la biblioteca, pero la opresión que sentía en el pecho se negaba a disiparse. Cerró la puerta y se bebió de un solo trago una copa de coñac, agradeciendo el suave rastro de fuego que le dejó en la garganta.

Durante años había sido capaz de protegerse, manteniendo el pasado a buen recaudo tras puertas que había creído que nunca volverían a abrirse. los sentimientos, las necesidades y las vulnerabilidades hervian y se agitaban tras las barreras que él había edificado. Y si sólo una de esas puertas llegaba a abrirse, el resto la seguiría rápidamente, y Terry se vería devastado.

No permitiría que eso sucediera. Pero ahora ya podía sentir cómo algo quedaba roto para siempre dentro de él, sin que fuera posible volver a unirlo.

Antes el amor le había costado cuanto tenía. En cierto modo, había sido tan fatal para él como lo fue para Elisa. El antiguo yo de Terrence había muerto hacía años; para siempre, esperó él. Pero parecía como si después de todo este tiempo todavía quedara algo de su corazón, y ahora le dolía cada vez que Candy se encontraba cerca de él.

Terry se fue de la plantación antes de la cena, sin decirle a nadie adónde iba. Cuando tuvo que hacer frente a la visión del lugar vacío en el que hubiese debido estar su esposo, Candy se enfadó tanto que no pudo cenar nada. Fue desplazando la comida de uno a otro lado del plato mientras la familia hablaba con forzada animación. Viviendo en la misma casa, no podían evitar enterarse de que Terry y su esposa habían tenido alguna discusión.

Candy tuvo el infortunio de escuchar la conversación privada entre Archie y Stear mientras éstos disfrutaban del vino y los puros en una de las dos salas anexas después de la cena. Estaba buscando la labor de costura que había dejado antes, cuando los oyó hablar en voz baja a través de la puerta a medio cerrar, y titubeó al escuchar su nombre.

-No puedo evitar sentir compasión por Candy-estaba diciendo Stear en un tono un tanto jocoso-. El problema estriba en que ella es demasiado joven para Terry, y eso es algo acerca de lo que ella no puede hacer absolutamente nada.

Archie habló en un tono más pensativo y su voz sonó mucho más pausada.

-Yo no diría que el problema sea ése, Stear. Pese a toda su juventud, Candy es inteligente y sabe cómo hay que llegar a Terry.

-¿Desde cuándo es deseable la inteligencia en una mujer? -le preguntó Stear secamente-. ¡Yo sé que nunca la busco!

-Bueno, eso explica mucho sobre la clase de mujeres con las que te he visto.

Stear soltó una risita.

_-Dites-mol', mon frére... _¿cuál es tu opinión acerca de la incapacidad de que da muestras nuestra dulce cuñada para mantener en casa a Maximilien durante la noche?

-Muy simple. Ella no es Elisa. Stear pareció quedarse perplejo.

-¿Estás dando a entender que Terry todavía ama a Elisa? Pero si era una pelandusca.

-Sí -dijo Archie tranquilamente-. Pero era hermosa, encantadora e irresistible. Ningún hombre podía evitar desearla o enamorarse de ella. Y ninguna mujer pudo igualarla jamás. A los ojos de Terry, es decir.

-Aparentemente tampoco a los tuyos -dijo Stear lentamente-. Nunca supe que Elisa produjera semejante efecto sobre ti.

-Era el efecto que producía sobre cada hombre al que conocía, hermanito. Tú simplemente eras demasiado joven para darte cuenta de ello. Aunque para mí solo ha habido una mujer, una que he estado buscando durante años…

-Tal vez -fue la no muy convencida réplica de Stear-. Pero en lo que respecta a esta mujer, ¿crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que Terry llegue a amarla alguna vez? -

-Ni la más mínima. –dijo Archie.

Candy retrocedió, sintiendo que el color le subía por las mejillas. El dolor y la ofensa batallaban con la ira. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se llevó la mano a aquellos cabellos eternamente rebeldes que tan desgraciada la habían hecho sentirse en su juventud. Elisa tenía que haber poseído el tipo de cabellera reluciente que tanto valoraban los criollos. Elisa tenía que haber flirteado a la perfección con los hombres que la admiraban, y sabría cómo hipnotizarlos con su belleza.

Sintió una presencia tras ella. Volviéndose en redondo, comenzó a hablar pero luego tartamudeó y se quedó callada cuando sólo vio un espacio vacío en el recibidor tenuemente iluminado. Un espectro, pensó caprichosamente, y suspiró, preguntándose si no habría algún fantasma que poseía a Terry sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Terry regresó a medianoche, llevando consigo una cortina de lluvia y el sordo retumbar del trueno procedente del exterior cuando entró por la puerta. La intensa lluvia había empezado a primera hora del anochecer, poniendo fin al calor opresivo y esparciendo su refrescante contacto sobre los pantanos llenos de neblina y las ciénagas de Luisiana. El aguacero había convertido las calles y los caminos en profundos cenagales, casi imposibles de salvar para los cascos de un caballo y todavía más difíciles de recorrer para las ruedas de un carruaje.

Mientras iba por la casa sumida en el silencio, Terry apretó los labios al pensar que ahora su esposa estaría durmiendo apaciblemente en el piso de arriba. Para él las noches no traían ningún descanso, sólo tormento, un incesante dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama. Fue hasta la curva de la gran escalera moviéndose con el exceso de cautela propio de un hombre que ha empinado demasiado el codo durante las últimas horas. Estaba borracho, porque había pasado la velada en una taberna local bebiendo licores de alta graduación en vez de los refinados borgoñas y oportos con que se conformaban los caballeros criollos en circunstancias normales. Desgraciadamente, no estaba lo bastante borracho.

El agua goteaba de sus cabellos y su ropa para caer sobre las esterillas que cubrían el suelo durante el verano y manchar la alfombra de la escalera. Eso hizo que Terry se sintiera mezquinamente satisfecho, porque sabía que por la mañana Dorothy se pondría hecha una furia cuando viera las huellas embarradas de sus botas, pero no se atrevería a decir nada al respecto. Nadie se atrevía a reñirlo cuando estaba de mal humor. En tales ocasiones toda la familia, junto con la servidumbre, se mantenía lo más alejada posible de él, sabiendo por experiencias anteriores que no había que cruzarse en su camino.

-Terry-oyó que lo llamaba suavemente una voz en cuanto llegó al final de la escalera.

Se detuvo cuando vio a Candy, en camisón y con su gruesa trenza, que le caía sobre el hombro y le llegaba hasta la cintura. La palidez de su rostro y la blancura del camisón hacían que casi reluciese en la oscuridad.

-Pareces un pequeño fantasma -dijo, dando un paso hacia ella para luego detenerse de pronto como si se hubiera topado con un muro invisible.

-Te he oído entrar. Has estado bebiendo, ¿verdad?-Fue hacia él y le tocó el brazo-. Deja que te ayude a llegar a tu habitación.

-No necesito ninguna ayuda.

-Me reservaré mi opinión acerca de eso-dijo ella, y lo cogió firmemente del brazo-. Por favor,

Terry. Sometiéndose con un gruñido malhumorado, Terry se estremeció al sentir el frío de la ropa mojada. Entraron en su dormitorio y Candy fue a encender una de las lamparillas que había junto a la cama.

-No te molestes -masculló Max-. No tardaré en quedarme dormido. Lo único que he de hacer es... librarme de esta ropa.

Se sentó en una silla y se quitó las botas embarradas mientras Candy le traía unas cuantas toallas dobladas. Al llevarse las manos al corbatín para desatarlo, descubrió que el nudo ya se había aflojado. Se lo quitó, lo arrojó al suelo y se desprendió de la chaqueta y el chaleco, que se le pegaban al cuerpo. Su camisa empapada siguió el mismo camino, hasta que Terry se quedó con los pantalones por única prenda mientras Candy le secaba el pecho y la espalda con una toalla. Ella estaba limpia, seca y perfectamente presentable, mientras que él, sucio y borracho, apenas podía valerse por sí mismo.

-Ahora tienes que irte, Candy -le dijo con irritación. Ella hizo una pausa en sus atenciones.

-;Porqué?

-Porque estoy demasiado borracho para hacer nada aparte de lo único que tú no quieres que haga. Así que más vale que te vayas a tu cama, o dentro de un momento te encontrarás desnuda en la mía.

Un relámpago bañó la habitación con un resplandor blanco azulado. Durante la fracción de segundo que duró la repentina iluminación, la mirada de Candy se clavó en Terry con una intensidad tal que éste sintió cómo se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

Permaneció inmóvil, intentando obligar a su cerebro enturbiado por el licor a que entendiera el significado de la expresión que acababa de ver en el rostro de Candy.

Un instante después las manecitas de Candy se movieron sobre sus pantalones y Terry sintió cómo sus dedos abrían los botones de la pretina. El aliento surgió de su garganta en una súbita exhalación y su miembro cobró vida, endureciéndose e hinchándose inconteniblemente.

-Candy... -dijo casi sin aliento-. No, no lo hagas. No. Si me tocas, no podré... -Se interrumpió con una exclamación ahogada cuando la pretina se abrió y la cálida mano de Candy empezó a moverse lentamente por su miembro, subiendo y bajando a lo largo de él. Terry se sintió palpitar en respuesta a aquel contacto que no podía ser más deliberado. Candy le rodeó los testículos con la otra mano, sosteniendo su peso con la palma al tiempo que los acariciaba suavemente-. No podré... -consiguió articular él por segunda vez, alzando las manos para cerrarlas temblorosamente sobre los delgados hombros de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que no podrás? -preguntó Candy, dejando que su aliento cayera sobre la tetilla de Terry. La punta de su lengua rozó la diminuta protuberancia.

Terry sintió como si el pecho se le llenara de fuego, y la sangre rugió en sus oídos hasta que apenas pudo oírla-. ¿Hacerme el amor, quizá? -le preguntó.

Terry se envolvió el puño con la trenza de Candy y tiró de ella, obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

-No podré parar-respondió con voz entrecortada, y unió su boca a la de ella.

* * *

**CHICAS, LAMENTO DEJARLAS NUEVAMENTE ASÍ... PERO EN MI DEFENSA DEBO DECIR QUE ASÍ ESTÁN LOS CAPÍTULOS DE LA NOVELA...  
**

**VOY A TRATAR DE SUBIR RÁPIDAMENTE EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

**LIZ CARTER, ARITA, GADAMI GRANDCHESTER, NAHOMI DE GRANDCHESTER, OLGALIZ, LAURA GRANDCHESTER, CONNY DE G, LULÚ G, MARCE, LUNA, DALIA, E IRENE.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHICAS, LO PROMETIDO... DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA...**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Terry se quitó los pantalones y, tras despojar a Candy del camisón, la llevó a la cama.

-Te he deseado desde el primer momento en que te vi -dijo con voz enronquecida-. Incluso sucia, cubierta de arañazos y con los pechos apretados por aquel vendaje, me pareciste hermosa. Estabas tan cansada que apenas podías tenerte en pie, pero me desafiaste como nadie más lo había hecho nunca.

-Y me deseaste -dijo ella con placer, arqueándose hacia arriba cuando él le besó la garganta.

Terry le respondió en las pausas entre los besos que le iba dando, cada uno de ellos como un chorro de fuego que ardía lentamente.

-Tanto que me prometí a mí mismo... que haría cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerte a mi lado. -El ritmo de su respiración se aceleró espasmódicamente cuando bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo desnudo-. Candy... no cambies de parecer esta noche. Pues me temo que no sería capaz de parar...

Candy lo interrumpió con su boca y, cogiéndole la mano, la llevó hacia su pecho desnudo.

-No cambiaré de parecer-dijo-. Hazme todo lo que quieras...

-No, todo no -farfulló él mientras acariciaba el pecho de Candy con las yemas de sus dedos-. Eres demasiado inocente para eso, ma petite.

Un delicioso estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Candy.

-Entonces haz tanto como creas que puedo soportar. A Terry le bastó con esa invitación. Su cuerpo descendió sobre el de ella, y dejó que una parte de su peso quedara asentada entre los muslos de Candy, manteniéndola inmovilizada donde estaba. Su sexo se apretó contra la hendidura oculta en el triángulo de sedosos rizos. Candy se relajó bajo él y cerró los ojos cuando sintió cómo Terry le tomaba el pezón entre los dedos y lo moldeaba con suaves caricias hasta convertirlo en una cima endurecida. Terry bajó la cabeza y el suave y húmedo calor de su boca se cerró alrededor de la delicada punta, que luego fue chupando y moviendo suavemente con la lengua hasta que Candy ya no pudo seguir reprimiendo los gemidos que pugnaban por escapar de su garganta. La boca de Terry se deslizó a través de su pecho, descendiendo dulcemente al pequeño valle central para luego ascender lánguidamente por la segunda y delicada curva. Suave como el terciopelo, la lengua de Terry le lamió el pecho y lo hizo vibrar con una insoportable palpitación. Candy tiró de la cabeza de él, apremiándolo a que la tomara más profundamente en su boca, y él accedió a la petición con una lentitud que casi la hizo gritar. Candy empezó a entender cuál era la clase de juego sensual que estaba practicando con ella, y supo que tenía intención de prolongar su tortuoso deseo, y el suyo propio, hasta que ya no pudieran seguir soportándolo por más tiempo.

Candy se erguía un poco más con cada suave tirón de la lengua de Terry, elevando las caderas contra la parte inferior de su miembro viril. La sensación de su contacto era tan incendiaria que Candy empezó a concentrarse en el movimiento, separando las piernas y restregando su cuerpo contra el de él en un ritmo cada vez más rápido.

Una risa ahogada escapó de los labios de Terry, y rodó sobre el costado apartándose de ella.

-No -jadeó Candy-. Terry, déjame...

-Todavía no -dijo él con dulzura, su voz ya enronquecida por la pasión-. Te daré la clase de satisfacción que estás buscando, . . . , pero todavía no.

Candy se puso encima e hincó los pechos en el grueso vello del pecho de él. Su boca capturó la de Terry, y se apretó contra su largo cuerpo en un resuelto esfuerzo femenino por sabotear su control de sí mismo. Durante unos momentos abrasadores, Terry permitió que ella le hiciera el amor sin responder a sus actos, tan sólo moviendo las manos por encima de la espalda y las nalgas de Candy. Pronto, sin embargo, la obligó a darse la vuelta y le sujetó los brazos contra los costados.

-Déjame tocarte-imploró Candy, hincando los dedos en el colchón.

Fingiendo que no la había oído, Terry incrustó sus muslos entre los de ella.

-Terry -gimió Candy-, necesito tocarte. Suéltame las manos, por favor. Necesito sentirte...

La boca de él se alejó de la delicada bóveda de las costillas de Candy para descender hacia su estómago, los músculos de su abdomen respondieron con una tensión exquisita. Un instante después la lengua de Terry entró con un suave movimiento giratorio en su ombligo. Las muñecas de Candy se resistieron contra la presa con que se las sujetaba él, y jadeó ruidosamente. Terry siguió excitándola y acariciándola, hasta que Candy estuvo rígida y sudorosa debajo de él. Entonces la boca de Terry bajó un poco más y empezó a moverse lánguidamente sobre su estómago.

Candy quedó anonadada al sentir que los labios de él se aproximaban lentamente al triángulo que había entre sus muslos.

-Terry... -gimió mientras los largos dedos de él se abrían paso delicadamente por entre el vello. Terry percibió su salado aroma femenino e inhaló profundamente. Candy quiso morir ante aquella insoportable intimidad y buscó con las manos la cabeza de Terry, hundiendo sus dedos en aquellos cabellos mojados por la lluvia-. No lo hagas - jadeó, tratando de apartarlo.

-Has dicho que podía hacer lo que quisiera -replicó Terry, y sus dedos buscaron la delicada entrada al cuerpo de ella.

-No sabía lo que estaba diciendo. No pensé que... Oh, Dios.

Terry había hecho lo inimaginable, invadía con su boca la delicada hendidura para enviar su lengua hasta más allá de los sensibles labios menores. Candy sollozó y aferró los sedosos cabellos mojados de la cabeza que reposaba entre sus muslos. Terry la exploró ávidamente, apretándole las caderas con las manos para mantenerla inmóvil. Con cada nuevo movimiento de su lengua, la inocencia de Candy se disolvía como el azúcar en el agua. Las atenciones de Terry no tardaron en centrarse sobre la pequeña cumbre erguida que palpitaba con vibrante anhelo. Terry empezó a succionar, suave y rítmicamente, aquella carne vulnerable.

Candy abrió aún más las piernas en una desesperada súplica donde ya no había cabida para la vergüenza. Compadeciéndose de ella, Terry pasó a excitarla con rápidas y suaves caricias de la lengua, mientras el dedo medio de su mano encontraba la abertura que daba acceso al interior de Candy y se deslizaba dentro de ella. Candy llegó al clímax con un jadeo entrecortado, y cerró las piernas en torno a la cabeza de Terry al tiempo que se estremecía de placer. Después la boca de Terry todavía permaneció sobre ella durante un buen rato, y su lengua alimentaba amorosamente cada temblor de deleite hasta que la sintió quedarse fláccidamente inmóvil debajo de él.

Terry se incorporó sobre ella, se colocó entre sus piernas separadas y la penetró con una rápida acometida. Su miembro la llenó por completo, distendiéndola y deslizándose cada vez más adentro hasta que ya no pudo ir más allá. Candy se mordió el labio y arqueó el cuerpo contra el suyo ante aquella dolorosa intrusión en su delicada carne.

Terry se detuvo inmediatamente al sentir que los puños de ella se tensaban sobre su espalda.

-¿Te duele? -Tomó su cabeza entre las manos y le rozó suavemente los labios con su boca que sabía a sal-. Lo siento, ma petite. Intentaré tener cuidado. Lo siento tanto...

-No pares -gimió ella, envolviéndolo con su cuerpo. Terry gruñó y empezó a empujar dentro de ella, siempre con mucho cuidado para no hacerle daño. Le besó los pechos y la boca, ajeno a cuanto no fuese ella. Sus violentos jadeos contrastaban con el pausado movimiento de sus caderas, y Candy comprendió hasta qué punto debían de ser estrictos los límites que se había impuesto a sí mismo. Apretó la cara contra el raso mojado de la curva de su cuello.

-Sabía que sería así -susurró, al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda dura como el hierro. Su piel estaba resbaladiza a causa de la lluvia y el sudor-. Sabía lo delicado que serías. No te contengas. Quiero poseerte por entero.

Ante aquellas palabras, Terry pareció perder el control. Gimió y la empaló profundamente, su robusto cuerpo estremeciéndose contra el suyo. Candy dejó escapar un jadeo de deleite cuando sintió palpitar en su interior la dura seda del miembro de Terry. Era extraño, que pudiera sentirse tan vulnerable y sin embargo tan fuerte, con su cuerpo colmado, sujeto y rodeado por el hombre al que amaba. Y lo que era todavía más extraño, por fin se había entregado a Terry sin saber si él la correspondía en su amor. Quería darle todo lo que pudiera de sí misma, sin ninguna clase de condiciones o expectativas.

Terry se dio la vuelta hasta quedar tendido sobre el costado y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Con un suave ronroneo, Candy insinuó uno de sus muslos entre los suyos, deleitándose con el calor y la textura del cuerpo de él. El olor de la tormenta entraba por la ventana entreabierta y formaba una mezcla embriagadora con el aroma almizclado del sexo y la piel húmeda.

Terry le puso la mano en el pecho. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz profunda y lánguida.

-La próxima vez será mejor, te lo prometo -dijo. -Espero que no. -Candy le acarició la cintura, y sus dedos fueron hacia la línea donde la piel oscurecida por el sol se disipaba dentro del territorio más pálido de su cadera-. No sé si podría sobrevivir a algo mejor que eso.

Terry rió, y sus labios le apretaron suavemente los cabellos. -Qué mujercita tan apasionada que tengo-susurró. -¿Soy más apasionada que tu placée?

La pregunta hizo que él se quedara inmóvil.

-Entre tú y Karen no puede haber comparación posible, ma chére. Nunca había deseado tanto a ninguna mujer, ni encontrado un placer semejante con ella, como lo he hecho contigo.

-Pero aun así sientes algo por Karen, ¿oui?

-Pues claro que sí. Karen ha sido una buena amiga y ha sabido ser muy generosa conmigo.

Le debo mucho. -¿En qué sentido? -preguntó Candy, sintiendo una punzada de celos.

-Después de la muerte de Elisa, pensé que nunca volvería a desear a una mujer. En Nueva Orleans no había una sola mujer que no me tuviera miedo, y yo... -Hizo una pausa, como si las palabras se le hubieran quedado atrapadas en la garganta.

Sorprendida de que Terry se hubiera aventurado a hablar de su misterioso pasado, Candy aguardó pacientemente a que continuara-. En cierto modo, me tenía miedo a mí mismo -dijo finalmente-. Todo se había vuelto distinto. Yo estaba acostumbrado a ser querido y admirado, y de pronto todo el mundo me trataba con desprecio, o frialdad, o miedo. Durante casi dos años me mantuve célibe. Entonces oí que Karen acababa de ser abandonada por el hombre que la había estado manteniendo. Yo la había visto antes y admiraba su belleza. Karen necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de ella y de su hijo... y yo necesitaba a alguien como Karen.

-¿Cómo es ella? -preguntó Candy.

-Hace que te sientas cómodo -dijo él pasado un instante-. Karen tiene una naturaleza muy agradable. Rara vez la he visto enfadarse, y nunca se ha mostrado exigente o se ha impacientado por algo. Cuando le conté los planes que tenía para contigo, ella me pidió que diéramos por terminado nuestro acuerdo, dijo que tú merecías respeto y que no merecías que yo tuviera una amante aún antes de casarnos, y yo estuve de acuerdo con ella.

-A diferencia de mí que te he exigido cosas… -se lamentó Candy.

Terry se alzó sobre ella, ocultándole los destellos del relampaguear de la tormenta con sus anchos hombros. -¿Sabes qué es lo que yo cambiaría de ti, petite? -preguntó con dulzura.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella, medio temerosa de cuál podría ser la respuesta.

-Nada en absoluto.

Después su cabeza descendió sobre la de Candy, y durante un buen rato la mantuvo demasiado ocupada para que pudiera hablar.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS, POR TODO EL APOYO, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO...  
**

**GRACIAS A:**

**IRENE, ARITA, EVA MARA, LIZ CARTER, DALIA, OLGALIZ, ARE, MARÍA DE JESÚS LH, CANDY 667, LUNA, Y NAHOMI DE GRANDCHESTER**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 13  
**

Terry despertó con la sensación de que unos demonios invisibles le golpeaban la cabeza con unos mazos enormes. Abrió los ojos y dio un respingo de sorpresa y dolor cuando un rayo de sol pareció atravesarlos. Mascullando juramentos en francés y en inglés, se acostó boca abajo y escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

-Mon mari -dijo Candy, divertida pero también con una clara simpatía en su voz. Su delicada mano le rozó la espalda desnuda-. Cuéntame cómo puedo ayudarte. ¿Cuál es vuestra cura habitual para...? ¿Cómo lo llaman los americanos? ¿Haber empinado demasiado el codo, quizá? ¿Tomarás un poco de café? ¿Agua? ¿Un té de corteza de saúco?

Terry sintió que se le revolvía el estómago sólo de pensar en tragarse algo.

-Dieu, non. Déjame... -No llegó a decir nada más, porque entonces el roce de la mano de Candy hizo que unos cuantos recuerdos de la noche anterior volviesen a su memoria.

Muchos de los detalles se habían disipado entre una neblina empapada de alcohol, pero recordaba haberla visto cuando llegó a casa... ella lo había ayudado a quitarse la ropa... y en algún momento después de eso, él había...

Arrojando la almohada a un lado, Terry se irguió de golpe en la cama sin hacer caso de la punzada de agonía que le atravesó la cabeza con la intensidad de una cuchillada. –Candy… dijo.

Candy se sentó en el borde de la cama, llevaba una túnica blanca con un fruncido de volantes en el pecho y se había recogido el pelo en una trenza sujeta con una tira de encaje. Terry habría pensado que parecía un ángel... de no ser porque ningún ángel tenía los labios hinchados a causa de los besos que había recibido.

-Anoche... -dijo con voz temblorosa, sintiendo como si una garra helada le oprimiese las entrañas-. Yo estuve contigo. No me acuerdo de todo, pero sé que tú y yo...

-Sí, lo hicimos, dijo Candy

La información dejó anonadado a Terry y lo llenó de vergüenza. Ningún caballero tomaría jamás a su esposa mientras estaba ebrio... mucho menos a una esposa que todavía era virgen, algo que habría requerido delicadeza, habilidad y un gran dominio de sí mismo. Él le había arrebatado su inocencia mientras estaba borracho. Saberlo lo llenó de abatimiento.

Tenía que haberle hecho daño. Santo Dios, ahora Candy nunca permitiría que volviera a acercársele, y él no la culparía por ello.

-Candy... -Empezó a extender las manos hacia ella, pero se detuvo-. ¿Te tomé por la fuerza? -preguntó con voz enronquecida.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de sorpresa.

-No -dijo-. Por supuesto que no lo hiciste. -¿Te hice daño? ¿Fui demasiado brutal?

El que ella se echara a reír pareció dejarlo perplejo. -¿Es que no te acuerdas de lo que sucedió, mon mari? No parecías estar tan borracho.

-Recuerdo mi parte de lo que sucedió. Pero no me acuerdo de la tuya. Sonriendo, Candy se inclinó hacia delante y le tocó el labio inferior con la punta del dedo.

-En ese caso yo te lo contaré...

Me torturaste, mon cher, y me hiciste sufrir muchísimo.

Y yo adoré hasta el último momento de esa terrible tortura…

-Luego no supe ocuparme de ti-dijo Terry con un vago horror-. No te traje agua, o un paño, o... -Entonces fue como si de pronto se le ocurriera pensar en algo e hizo a un lado las sábanas, descubriendo que la blancura nevada del lino estaba levemente manchada de rojo.

Candy había sangrado y él no había hecho nada por ella-. Mon Dieu -masculló.

-Después de todos tus esfuerzos, te quedaste dormido de una manera bastante repentina - admitió Candy con una sonrisa, pasando los dedos por el muslo de él-. Pero no me importó tener que cuidar de mí misma. Eso no me creó ningún problema, mon mari.

Terry no entendía cómo ella podía sonreír después de lo que le había hecho él, humillándola a altas horas de la noche cuando estaba tan borracho que apenas podía tenerse en pie.

Llevándose las manos a la cabeza, hizo que sus dedos se abrieran paso a través del desorden de su pelo para frotarse el cuero cabelludo dolorido.

-Candy-dijo sin mirarla-, si puedes encontrar alguna manera de perdonarme, algún día... Te juro que lo de anoche nunca volverá a ocurrir. Estoy seguro de que ahora tú no crees que vaya a ser así, pero...

-Te perdonaré con una condición -dijo ella bondadosamente.

-La que sea. La que sea. Tú sólo tienes que decírmelo. -Mi condición es... -Acercándose a él, besó suavemente la mejilla que empezaba a cubrírsele con un inicio de barba-. Tienes que volver a hacerlo esta noche-susurró, y dejó la cama antes de que él pudiera replicar.

Terry empezó a comprender que la noche anterior no había sido la catástrofe que hubiese podido llegar a ser, apoyó la espalda en el cabezal de la cama y empezó a relajarse. El alivio fue extendiéndose lentamente por todo su ser, y dejó escapar un tenso suspiro.

-¿Un poco de café? -sugirió Candy-. Podría sentarle bien a tu cabeza.

Terry hizo un hosco sonido de asentimiento. Candy fue a la bandeja de plata que había sobre la mesa junto a la ventana y vertió líquido humeante en una taza de porcelana de Sévres.

Regresó junto a la cama con una taza y un platillo y ayudó a Terry a ponerse una almohada detrás de la espalda antes de tenderle el café.

-Alors -dijo con naturalidad-, ahora que por fin hemos dormido juntos, quizá dejaré de encontrar trocitos de tela roja debajo de mi almohada.

Terry se detuvo en el acto de llevarse la taza a los labios. -¿Trocitos de tela roja? - repitió cautelosamente. -Oui. Dorothy ha estado escondiéndolos ahí para atraer a le Miché Agoussou.

-El demonio criollo del amor. Bueno, pues ya le puedes decir a Dorothy que esta vez Agoussou realmente ha hecho notar su visita.

Candy sonrió, y un tenue rubor subió hacia las curvas llenas de pecas de sus mejillas.

-No creo que haya ninguna necesidad de decirle nada a Dorothy. Toda la casa parece estar al corriente de lo que sucedió anoche. Una de las desventajas de vivir con una familia tan grande.

-¿La falta de intimidad te molesta?-preguntó él, a quien nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en eso antes.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

-La casa es lo bastante grande para que yo tenga muchos sitios a los que ir cuando deseo estar sola. Y la compañía de tu familia me resulta muy agradable, aunque estaría bien que hubiera más mujeres. Creo que deberíamos buscarles esposa a tus hermanos.

-Ninguno de ellos ve que haya ninguna necesidad de casarse. Viven en una casa muy bien administrada, y disponen de toda la libertad que desean. Cuando quieren disfrutar de un poco de compañía femenina, en la ciudad hay muchas mujeres dispuestas a darles ese gusto. ¿Por qué deberían querer una esposa?

Candy lo miró con indignación. -¿Qué me dices de los niños? Terry la miró sardónicamente.

-Es probable que después de haber vivido con los gemelos, mis hermanos hayan recibido una impresión más bien negativa de las alegrías de la paternidad.

-No todos los niños son como los gemelos. -Demos gracias a Dios por eso.

-Además, si la soltería es tan maravillosa, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo?

Terry estudió a Candy por encima del borde de la taza de porcelana, admirando la forma de su cuerpo bajo la batista de la túnica.

-Me parece que eso ya te lo dejé bastante claro anoche. -Ah. –Candy fue hacia él, sus movimientos imbuidos por una nueva confianza en su propia sexualidad que hizo cobrar conciencia a Terry del cambio que acababa de tener lugar en ella. «Válgame Dios», pensó irónicamente-. Te casaste conmigo por mi cuerpo, entonces -dijo Candy, inclinándose hasta quedar lo bastante cerca de él para que Terry pudiera ver dentro del escote de su túnica, desde las puntas de sus pechos hasta los exuberantes ricitos entre sus muslos. Terry apuró el café que quedaba en la taza, pero su calor abrasador no era nada comparado con la temperatura que había empezado a crecer en su sangre.

-Exactamente -dijo, y Candy dejó escapar una suave carcajada.

-Y yo quizá me casé contigo por el tuyo, mon mari. -No pienso quejarme por eso –dijo Terry, atrayéndola hacia él para besarla.

Sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidos por una firme llamada a la puerta. Terry contempló con disgusto cómo Candy iba a responder a la llamada. La intrusa era Dorothy, trayendo consigo una bandeja cargada con el desayuno. Frunciendo el ceño, Terry tiró del cubrecama para subirlo sobre su pecho desnudo.

La situación enseguida mereció la aprobación del ama de llaves. La expresión de Dorothy se mantuvo tan serena como de costumbre, pero ahora había satisfacción en sus oscuros ojos cuando dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita junto a la ventana.

_-Bon matin _-dijo plácidamente-. Ya iba siendo hora de que encontrara a madame aquí con usted, monsieur. Candy se sentó junto a la bandeja y cogió un cruasán, que luego mordió con obvio placer.

-Ahora -continuó Dorothy, si Dios quiere, volverá a haber pequeñines en esta casa. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde los gemelos. -Conociendo a Terry desde sus años de juventud como lo conocía, el ama de llaves solía decirle libremente lo que le viniera en gana, sin importar lo muy personal que pudiera ser.

-Dorothy -dijo Terry bruscamente-, haz que me preparen un baño inmediatamente. Voy a llegar tarde a una cita que tengo en la ciudad.

El ama de llaves frunció el entrecejo sin molestarse en tratar de ocultar su disgusto.

-¿Va a salir, monsieur? ¿Y dejará aquí a una guapa esposa sin ningún bebé? -En lo que a los criollos concernía, la primera responsabilidad de un hombre era dar hijos a su esposa.

Tanto en la alta sociedad como en las clases más bajas, todos estaban de acuerdo en que un recién casado debía invertir todos sus días y sus noches en un tenaz esfuerzo por dejar encinta a su esposa. Después de todo, la luna de miel no tenía otro propósito que ése.

Terry traspasó al ama de llaves con una mirada ominosa. -Vete, Dorothy.

-Oui, monsieur -replicó Dorothy sin perder la calma, y luego masculló para sí mientras se iba-: Lo que no sé es cómo se las va a arreglar para tener bebés ella solita...

-¿Cuándo regresarás?-preguntó Candy, dejando caer un poco de miel sobre su cruasán.

-Esta tarde temprano, espero.

-Me parece que hoy iré a dar un paseo a caballo por la plantación -dijo ella-. Todavía hay partes que nunca he visto.

-Llévate a alguien contigo.

-Oh, pero no hay ninguna necesidad...

-Sí que la hay. En el caso de que tuvieras alguna dificultad (el caballo pierde una herradura, o tropieza), no quiero que estés sola.

-Está bien. -Candy inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras dejaba caer dentro de su boca un trozo de cruasán empapado de miel. El que lo encontrara tan delicioso excitó todavía más a Terry, y se volvió sobre el costado para observarla.

-Candy -le dijo con voz enronquecida-, trae aquí esa miel.

-¿Con un cruasán? -No, sólo la miel.

La mirada llena de perplejidad de Candy se encontró con la suya y un instante después, cuando empezó a comprender, sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

-No, hombre malvado.

-Ven aquí ahora mismo -insistió él, acariciando la sábana-. Prometiste obedecerme, _chérie. _

¿Ya estás faltando a tus votos?

-Yo no prometí tal cosa. -Sí que lo hiciste. En la boda.

-Crucé los dedos durante esa parte. -Viendo que Terry no la entendía, añadió-: Es lo que hacen los americanos cuando dicen algo que en realidad no sienten.

Terry hizo a un lado el cubrecama, revelando así su cuerpo desnudo, y fue a recuperar a su esposa que no paraba de reír. Cogiéndola en brazos, la llevó a la cama y se trajo consigo el tarro de la miel.

-¿Sabes qué les hacen los criollos a las esposas rebeldes? -preguntó al tiempo que la depositaba sobre el colchón. -¿Voy a descubrirlo? -preguntó ella, con el rostro iluminado por un intenso rubor.

-Oh, sí -murmuró él, y se reunió con ella en la cama…

Tal como Candy había esperado, fue sometida a un escrutinio fuera de lo habitual cuando, tras el desayuno, se reunió con los Grandchester en la sala. Incluso Stear, que padecía los efectos de una fuerte resaca como resultado de haberse corrido una larga juerga en la ciudad durante la noche anterior, volvió laboriosamente hacia ella unos ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Buenos días Candy dijo animadamente Jimmy, que estaba apoyado en la esquina comiendo un bollo espolvoreado de azúcar, disipó la tensión con su típico descaro.

-¿Estamos intentando averiguar qué tal te ha sentado pasar la noche con papá? Pues a mí me parece que tiene bastante buena cara.

La observación no fue hecha con malicia y, de hecho, era imposible resistirse al encanto de sus ojos azules. Candy sonrió en el preciso instante en que el resto de la familia reaccionaba con disgusto, exigiendo a Jimmy que abandonara la estancia. Ella le tocó el hombro mientras se iba.

-No es necesario que te marches, Jimmy -dijo. -Bueno, de todas maneras iba a hacerlo. John y yo tenemos una clase de esgrima en la ciudad.

-Espero que lo paséis bien.

Jimmy sonrió al tiempo que se pasaba los dedos por el pelo, que llevaba tan despeinado como de costumbre.

-Oh, siempre se me da bien. Soy el mejor espadachín de la ciudad, en eso he salido a nuestro padre. _Bon matin, belle_mére -dijo alegremente, y fue en busca de su hermano.

Su bravuconada juvenil hizo sonreír a Candy, pero los otros no parecieron encontrarla tan divertida.

-Ese chico... -Eleonor no llegó a completar la queja, pero su irritación no podía estar más clara.

-Ya hace muchos años que Terry debería haberle administrado una buena sesión con la vara-dijo Stear sombríamente, bebiendo un minúsculo sorbo de café y sosteniéndose la cabeza como si ésta fuera a desprendérsele de los hombros-. Ahora los resultados de que lo haya malcriado están empezando a volverse demasiado obvios.

-Jimmy sólo intenta conseguir que los demás reparen en él replicó Candy mientras tomaba asiento junto a Eleonor-. John se gana la atención a través de su buena conducta. Naturalmente, la única opción que le queda a Jimmy es la de ser malo. Si nos mostramos pacientes y comprensivos con él, no me cabe duda de que mejorará. –Se volvió hacia su suegra, decidida a cambiar de tema-. He pensado que hoy podría ir a dar un paseo a caballo por la plantación.

-Haz que te acompañe John-dijo Eleonor-. Es un buen chico, callado y con unos modales excelentes.

-¿Adónde irás? -preguntó Archie. Candy se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que hacia el este, más allá de los cipreses. -Ahí no hay nada que ver –replicó Archie con cierta sequedad-. Salvo las ruinas de la casa del antiguo encargado.

La mención de aquel lugar hizo que el grupo familiar se sumiera en un extraño silencio. Candy miró a Eleonor, quien de pronto estaba concentrando toda su atención en la tarea de echarse más azúcar en el café y removerlo. Al preguntarse cuáles podían ser las razones para una reacción tan extraña, Candy comprendió que la casa del encargado tenía que haber sido el sitio donde habían asesinado a Elisa.

-Pensaba que la habrían derribado -dijo.

-Es lo que se tendría que haber hecho con ella -dijo Eleonor. Desgraciadamente, nadie de la plantación, o de Nueva Orleans, se ha mostrado dispuesto a hacerlo. La superstición, ¿entiendes?

Candy lo entendía. La cultura criolla daba mucha importancia a todos los lugares donde se había cometido un asesinato o había muerto alguien. Todo lo que hubiese formado parte de la casa -fuera un trozo de madera, de un ladrillo tenía la esencia del mal y podía emplearse para preparar un poderoso gris-gris que haría desgraciada para siempre a su víctima y terminaría causándole la muerte. Nadie estaba dispuesto a hacer que la maldición cayera sobre él por haber profanado un lugar tan lleno de malos espíritus.

-Algunos aseguran que han visto fantasmas allí -dijo Eleonor-. Hasta Jimmy ha afirmado haberlos visto, aunque sospecho que en su caso sólo era otra de sus mentiras.

-Ningún esclavo se acercaría a ese lugar, dijo Archie-. Si intentaras visitarlo, no conseguirías llegar a cincuenta metros de él.

Candy no tardó mucho en descubrir que Terry estaba en lo cierto. Timothy, un hombre que trabajaba en la plantación la acompañó durante la cabalgata, iba detrás de su yegua baya montado en una plácida mula, se detuvo en seco cuando vio alzarse ante ellos los contornos medio derruidos de la casa del encargado. La estructura no podía ser divisada desde la casa principal. Había sido construida en el límite de unos campos que antaño habían sido productivos, pero que no se tocaban desde hacía años. Una abundante vegetación cubría el suelo alrededor de la casa del encargado. Con tiempo suficiente, el clima tropical conseguiría destruir la precaria construcción, que ya se había visto seriamente afectada por la humedad, el moho v las alimañas.

-¿Timothy? -lo interrogó Candy, mirando atrás y viendo que el muchacho permanecía rígidamente inmóvil. Con los ojos muy abiertos y los agujeros de la nariz dilatados, miraba fijamente la casa.

-¿Quiere ir ahí, madame? -le preguntó Timothy sin levantar la voz.

-Sí, sólo un momento -dijo ella, haciendo que su yegua avanzara unos cuantos pasos-. Allorns.

El muchacho no se movió.

-No podemos, madame. Ahí dentro hay fantasmas. -No te pediré que entres conmigo-dijo Candy en tono tranquilizador-. Espera fuera hasta que yo regrese.

Pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Timothy, vio que estaba muy alterado. Un brillo en los ojos del muchacho revelaba la duda entre su miedo de aproximarse a la casa y el deseo de no incurrir en el disgusto de su señora. Timothy no dijo nada y su mirada fue nerviosamente de Candy a la ominosa estructura que se alzaba ante ellos.

-No te muevas de aquí, Tim. Enseguida volveré. -Pero, madame...

-No me pasará nada. Sólo estaré dentro unos minutos. Candy fue hacia la casa medio en ruinas y ató su yegua a la barandilla de madera a punto de caerse del diminuto porche. Luego se desató distraídamente las cintas del sombrero de paja que llevaba y lo dejó encima de un escalón que había empezado a combarse. La casa había sido edificada sobre unos soportes que la mantenían a medio metro de distancia del suelo como precaución por si, como ocurría de vez en cuando, el pantano cercano decidía inundar sus orillas. Candy puso el pie con cautela en uno de los escalones, preguntándose si aguantaría su peso. La madera crujió ruidosamente, pero no se rompió. Candy fue hacia la puerta, que colgaba del quicio con los bordes llenos de barro reseco. Una opresiva atmósfera de penumbra flotaba en torno al lugar.

Era como si el crimen que había ocurrido allí hubiera llegado a formar parte de cada tabla y cada viga. Candy intentó imaginarse cómo habría sido la casa una década atrás, cuando Elisa entraba en ella sin ser vista para acudir a sus citas clandestinas con Neil. ¿Cómo podía haber traicionado Elisa a Terry en un lugar tan próximo a la casa que ambos compartían? Casi parecía como si hubiera querido ser descubierta.

Empujando la puerta hacia un lado al tiempo que se agachaba para pasar bajo las telarañas que se habían acumulado en el umbral, Candy entró en la casa. Parecía una tumba. La habitación estaba sucia y olía muy mal, y el moho había oscurecido sus paredes. Centímetros de polvo y una sustancia amarillenta cubrían los diminutos paneles de las ventanas, de modo que el sol apenas podía entrar en la habitación. Las arañas correteaban por los rincones y las grietas de las paredes, huyendo de la intrusión de Candy.

Impulsada por la curiosidad, Candy fue a la habitación de atrás abriéndose paso entre los cascotes. Mientras miraba alrededor, sintió que se le erizaba el vello en los brazos.

Aunque no había nada tangible que distinguiera aquella habitación de la otra, de alguna manera enseguida supo que era allí donde había sido asesinada Elisa. Una sensación de devastación hizo presa en ella, y se quedó inmóvil donde estaba. Entonces oyó pasos, el ruido de alguien que apartaba a patadas los restos de un cacharro de cocina hecho pedazos. El corazón le dio un vuelco y se apresuró a darse la vuelta. -¿Timothy?

-No.

Era su esposo, que iba hacia la puerta de la pequeña habitación sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Candy.

Las facciones de Terry parecían haber sido esculpidas en granito, pero su mirada era la de un hombre acosado. No le preguntó a Candy por qué había ido allí. Parecía encontrar difícil hablar, y su garganta se estremecía violentamente. Estaba muy pálido, y Candy vio los residuos del horror en sus ojos cuando los recuerdos escaparon de los rincones oscuros de su mente.

Se acercó a él y le tocó suavemente la cara con la mano. Aquella caricia llena de compasión pareció liberar las palabras que habían permanecido atrapadas tras una barricada invisible.

Terry se lamió los labios resecos antes de decir con voz ronca:

-Encontré a Elisa ahí, en ese rincón, yaciendo en el suelo -dijo-. Enseguida supe qué había sucedido... el color de su piel, las señales en su cuello. He oído que no es sencillo estrangular a una persona. Hace falta mucha ira, u odio, para matar a alguien de esa manera.

Sin apartarse de él, Candy le acariciaba el pecho con las palmas de las manos.

-Sé que tú no lo hiciste -musitó.

-Podría haberlo hecho, sin embargo -susurró Terry-. Quería hacerlo. Elisa hacía y decía cosas inimaginables... Hacía que me sintiera como envenenado. No era difícil odiarla. No sé en qué habría llegado a convertirme si hubiera vivido más tiempo con ella.

-¿Por qué era así?-preguntó Candy suavemente.

-No lo sé-dijo Terry, y sus ojos eran los de un hombre que se ahoga-. Creo que había algo que no iba bien dentro de ella. Corrían rumores de que se habían dado algunos casos de locura en su familia, pero los Andrew siempre lo negaron. -Su mirada fue hacia el rincón lleno de cascotes-. Cuando comprendí que Elisa estaba muerta, me quedé atónito. Sentí pena por ella. Pero al mismo tiempo, una parte de mí se sintió... aliviada. El pensar que por fin me vería libre de ella, que se había ido para siempre... Terry se calló. Había enrojecido, y le temblaba la mandíbula-. Me sentí tan condenadamente contento de que estuviera muerta-dijo en un susurro entrecortado-. Sentir eso me volvía igual de culpable que el que la había asesinado, ¿no crees? Candy lo abrazó.

-No digas insensateces. Porque ésa es una de las cargas que has tenido que llevar a cuestas durante tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? Los sentimientos no son lo mismo que las acciones. Tú no le hiciste ningún daño a Elisa. No tienes ninguna razón para sentirte culpable. –Aunque Terry no estaba respondiendo a su contacto, Candy apoyó la cabeza en su pecho-. ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí? -preguntó contra el palpitar de su corazón.

Terry se esforzó por recuperar el control de su voz. -La cita que tenía en la ciudad fue cancelada, porque a Brown le surgieron asuntos más urgentes que atender en otra parte. Cuando regresé a la plantación hace unos minutos, vi a Timothy, que iba a casa todo lo deprisa que podía llevarlo ese desastre de mula. Me dijo dónde estabas.

-Lo lamento -dijo ella-. No pretendía hacerle pasar un mal rato. Ni a ti. Sólo sentía curiosidad.

-Lo imagino. Yo ya sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que dieras con este lugar. Voy a ordenar que lo derriben, o lo haré con mis propias manos.

Candy recorrió la habitación con la mirada, súbitamente ansiosa por alejarse de los horribles recuerdos que encerraba para su esposo.

-Terry, llévame a casa. Por favor. Él no pareció oírla.

-Vamos -lo apremió ella, empezando a alejarse. De pronto Terry le dio un buen susto cuando la tomó, temblando entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no me temes? -preguntó con voz entrecortada-. Debes de tener dudas, pues todavía soy un desconocido para ti. No puedes estar segura de que sea inocente. A veces ni siquiera yo creo que lo sea.

-Calla. No digas ni una palabra más -susurró ella, volviendo su boca hacia la de él-. Te conozco. Sé exactamente qué clase de hombre eres.

Terry sólo se dejó besar por un instante antes de retroceder, claramente remiso a compartir un momento de intimidad con ella en aquel lugar.

-Salgamos de aquí -masculló.

Cuando vio lo preocupado y silencioso que estuvo Terry durante el resto del día, Terry enseguida lamentó haber ido a la casa del encargado. Ella nunca le hubiese causado semejante inquietud a propósito, Aunque Terry evitó ver a nadie y pasó el resto de la tarde trabajando en la biblioteca, su estado de ánimo sombrío pareció impregnar de tensión la atmósfera de la casa. Sin embargo, nadie le dijo nada a Candy... hasta que Archie se dirigió a ella después de la cena. Se cruzaron por casualidad en el recibidor, cuando él iba hacia la casita de los invitados en la que residía. Mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los oiría, Archie le habló con voz áspera.

-Sólo te lo diré una vez, Candy, y no lo hago sólo por tu bien sino también por el de Terry. Quítate de encima esa curiosidad que sientes por Elisa, ella fue importante para Terry, es cierto, después de todo fue su esposa y la madre de sus hijos, sin embargo, la curiosidad qque sientes hacia ella y su muerte es peligrosa, ¿comprendes? Lo pasado, pasado está, y debes dejar que siga así...

Candy quedó tan asombrada que no pudo replicar. Después de haberla contemplado Archie se fue.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y también a las lectoras anonimas que sihuen esta historia...  
**

**en especial, mil gracias a...**

**IRENE, NAHOMI DE GRANDCHESTER, CANDY 667, ARITA, EVA MARA, LAURA GRANDCHESTER, LIZ CARTER, JIMENA ANDREW, LULÚ G., MARÍA DE JESÚS L.H, REEVEN, DALIA, Y OLGALIZ**


End file.
